


Growing Pains

by MayRaven1798



Series: Alternative Lal [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Grief/Mourning, Minor Data/Geordi LaForge, Multi, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Prime Directive (Star Trek), Regret, Romance, the dauphin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: Updated Summary:Wesley and Lal reunite and make their way back to the Enterprise with their friend Sito Jaxa.After spending a significant time apart things aren’t as romantic and easy for the couple. Eventually Bruce Maddox tries to make a claim on Lal’s affection and Jaxa begins to realize that she has feelings for Wesley. In the meantime, Salia has asked Wesley to take care of a son he never knew existed.There are love triangles, political intrigue and plots that got more complicated than probably necessary. Please enjoy :)
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Worf, Lal & Bruce Maddox, Lal/Bruce Maddox, Sito Jaxa & Wesley Crusher, Sito Jaxa & Worf, Wesley Crusher & Salia, Wesley Crusher/Lal, Wesley Crusher/Sito Jaxa
Series: Alternative Lal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Leaving Earth

Wesley checked the time again. It was so unlike Lal to be late. He figured this was Maddox’s fault. The man was so self-absorbed that would probably miss his own funeral. His girlfriend was always rattling on about the scientist’s endearing eccentricities; more like annoying habits.

Sito Jaxa rolled her eyes at her friend’s unnecessary fidgeting. “She’ll be here when she gets here,” she told him. “How do you expect to cut it on a flagship if you can’t wait patiently for a dinner engagement?”

Wesley knew she was being superfluous since had already served on the Enterprise and had done a damn good job, if he did say so himself. And now they were giving him a full commission. But he got her message—he was starting to embarrass her. Jaxa was not known for humouring weak behaviour in others and his impatience, verging on jealousy, was unappealing.

Jaxa and Wesley had bonded after banding together and turning on their Nova Squadron leader, Nicholas Locarno. Of course at the time there was not enough proof of his plan to perform an illegal formation. So, instead of vindication they were shunned for bad-mouthing Locarno’s stellar reputation.

They became each other’s go-to person and together they managed not to fall behind and even graduated with honours. Locarno was not so lucky. He was expelled when one of his squad was killed in an accident during a routine practice. The higher ups finally decided a little too late that maybe there was some merit to their warning; too late for poor Joshua Albert.

Even though Wesley and Jaxa were no longer speaking to Josh, his death was still hard to take. Especially since it had been completely avoidable.

Thoughts of Josh seemed somewhat poignant in this moment. Wesley was growing more concerned that Lal was falling too far under the influence of Dr. Maddox and he was dreading the changes he might see in her after so many months apart.

By now Jaxa was becoming just as frustrated as he was; plus she was starving. They finally decided to order since Lal didn’t need to eat and neither one of them cared about being polite to Maddox anymore. If he was going to show up forty minutes late he could eat alone for all they cared.

“So tell me again how to win over Mr. Worf,” Jaxa said between bites of her sushi.

“Well, for one thing you could start eating things when they’re not just raw, but still alive,” Wesley replied only half-joking.

Jaxa’s lip curled involuntarily in disgust. “No thanks. Klingons can keep their weird worm dishes. It was enough of an adjustment coming to Earth and learning how to eat human foods.”

Wesley looked down at his noodle dish and he tried to brush off the sudden illusion that the noodles were moving. He had never given it much thought, but he supposed she had a point. He was unfamiliar with Bajoran cuisine. He supposed it was a bit prejudiced to believe it was anything like what they had on Earth.

“In all seriousness,” he continued. “Just be your upstanding, respectable, strong-willed self and he’ll see your potential.” 

In many ways Jaxa reminded him of the late Tasha Yar, only much smaller. But Jaxa was strong and knowledgeable of several forms of martial arts. He had no doubt that she could beat Wolf in a fight if she wanted.

“I am optimistic about joining the crew. I just wish I didn’t have to meet so many new people and spend so much effort trying to fit in.”

“Ah, but you have a secret weapon; me. Let me introduce you to everyone and if you forget someone’s name, I can remind you.”

They both laughed a little at his remark. “I hope these people like you as much as you’ve led me to believe, or I’ll have to kick your ass,” she said, only half-joking. They both laughed even more.

Lal hesitated when she heard her boyfriend’s distinct laughter accompanied by a woman. Bruce Maddox was clueless that she had stopped dead in her tracks and when Lal realized that he was walking briskly towards the table without her, she came back to senses and caught up. 

She really had no reason to worry about Wesley’s relationship with Jaxa, she had become like a sister to him. Perhaps it was her own guilt throwing her off tonight.

“Good evening, Mr. Crusher,” Maddox said loudly, as though needing to announce himself to the entire restaurant. “I see you started without us.” There was a touch of pomp in his tone, which Wesley had come to expect.

“Well, some of us were here at the agreed time and that was almost an hour ago,” snarked Jaxa in response.

“Is that so? Well, apologies,” said Maddox, though he didn’t sound the least bit sorry. “And you are?” 

Wesley bit back a groan of frustration at his arrogance. “Dr. Bruce Maddox, I’d like you to meet my good friend, Ensign Sito Jaxa,” he said as politely as possible.

“Hmm, can you use the designation of ensign before arriving for your first commission? I can’t recall how that works.” 

Jaxa didn’t even bother with the pleasantries of telling the man that it was a pleasure to meet him, because so far it wasn’t. Both Maddox and Lal took their seats and Jaxa wanted to at least acknowledge her friend’s girlfriend.

“Hey Lal. It’s so good to see you again. I hope you’re well.”

“I am very well, thank you. Although, I am a bit embarrassed that we are so tardy,” Lal noted as she blushed slightly.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it was due to circumstances beyond your control,” added Wesley as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’re here now and we have the whole trip back to catch up.”

He was talking about their transport from Earth to Starbase 21. It would take several days to get there, but he was looking forward to enjoying some quality time together. At least he was until he caught the frown on Maddox’s face. 

“Yes, well. About that...” He paused to snap rudely at a waiter. The poor young woman came over and took his very specific order before the scientist continued. “I am on the verge of a breakthrough involving the applications of a posetronic matrix with human neurology. It’s critical that Lal remain with me at Daystrom. Perhaps in a few weeks she can join you for your little holiday.”

Lal winced, this is not what they had discussed. Maddox knew that she was leaving. She braced herself for Wesley’s ungrateful reaction, but somehow he kept his cool. Maybe Jaxa was a good influence on him.

“That’s a shame. It was my understanding that Lal had made it clear that she would be returning home to her father after today. As long as Data doesn’t mind, I guess it’s her decision.”

“My father does not condone this new research...he believes it is too close to Dr. Graves’ theoretical work of human conscience transfer,” Lal explained plainly.

“But you know that he’s wrong,” Maddox interjected. “Our work is not the same. We want to save lives, not transfer them. The new ideology is to augment the human brain if it becomes irreparably damaged. Surely, a pair of new ensigns such as yourselves can appreciate how many lives are lost because the medical technology just isn’t as reliable when it comes to organic reconstruction, especially when in terms of brain injury.”

Jaxa and Wesley stared open-mouthed at their guest. For once they couldn’t argue against him. They both knew he was right and such a development would be invaluable. What Wesley didn’t like was how Maddox kept referring to the work as ‘our’ work. He had never known the man to be the credit sharing type.

“Maybe you should stay, Lal. It sounds like a fascinating theory,” offered Jaxa.

The android looked to her boyfriend for any indication of how he felt about it; how he was feeling about her. “Wesley, what is your opinion?”

He turned towards her and took one of her hands. God how he had missed her; her touch, her fragrance, the little worry line between her eyebrows when she thought she was making the wrong decision. 

“I want you to do what you want. Sito and Maddox are right. This is important. If you need to stay and keep working side-by-side with Dr. Maddox, you should. Data will understand.”

“But will you understand?” she pressed. 

They had decided to try living together when they went back to the Enterprise. In Lal’s mind this was the next logical step in their relationship. It would most likely decide if they were still able to maintain being a couple. If they were successful, they would probably get married one day; even if it wouldn’t be recognized legally by the Federation.

“Of course I’d understand,” he said supportively. He may not have cared for Maddox as a person, but it was hard to deny his brilliance. If such a respected and accomplished person believed in Lal, he wasn’t going to stop him from helping her become just as amazing.

“Then it’s settled. Lal will stay here with me,” Maddox declared as he began eating his meal. He felt vindication, he had proved that her little boyfriend cared so little for her that he could leave her behind.

“No, I do think that I will stay,” Lal countered, surprising the entire table. “I want to keep my word and visit my father as I promised. Perhaps in a couple of months I will return to the Daystrom Institute and we will continue our collaboration.”

Maddox didn’t protest. He seemed to accept that she deserved a break now and then. The truth was that the promise of her return was all he really needed to hear. “That sounds acceptable, but I want your word that we’ll keep in contact in case I need your input. You are a marvellous resource and a brilliant sounding board. I really don’t know how I got on all these years without you.”

Wesley caught the affection in the man’s voice. For the first time he actually felt a tiny pang of fear that maybe there was something more going on between Lal and Maddox. He decided not to fixate. Lal was the most honest person he had ever known—next to Data. If she had fallen for Maddox surely it would have been impossible for her to lie about it.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has a few things going on. Right away it resolves the bullshit from First Duty. It also continues the idea that Jaxa and Wesley would have graduated together and begun service together on the Enterprise. Maddox is not the villain of this story, either. He is a brilliant mind doing his thing. He just happens to want Lal for himself and undeniably bugs the shit out of Wesley.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback scene that takes place around the time of ‘First Duty’.

Lal had been a bit apprehensive about meeting up her boyfriend that night. The last time she’d seen Wesley in person was just after the accident. She took a chance and made the journey to San Francisco; Wesley had not been expecting her. It was to be a surprise. He seemed different, almost detached in their last few exchanges and she yearned to be physically near him again. 

The lack of communication between them meant that she still thought he was going to be featured in the flight displays. She hadn’t heard about the subterfuge and how he had suddenly dropped out of Nova Squad.

Unfortunately for her, the transport got delayed. Although transporters were available to make travel fast and convienient, she decided to travel in a more old fashioned way. This time by sea. She had never really experienced the ocean before and thought it would be fascinating to travel by boat—even if it was a boat that barely touched the furface of the water.

Instead of arriving in time to celebrate her boyfriend’s spectacular performance at that year’s graduation ceremony, she arrived a day late. Not only were the festivities over, but there was an ominous shroud of mourning hanging over the campus.

After getting directions from a helpful first year cadet, Lal found her way through the dormitories to Cadet Crusher’s assigned cabin. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder before tapping the chime. A moment later the door slid open.

A young man with sandy hair and angry grey eyes pushed past her without any effort to acknowledge her presence. Lal watched him disappear around a bend in the corridor before turning her attention back to the open doorway. Wesley was standing in front of her now, eyes stormy, his face pale.

“What are you doing here?” he asked gruffly. 

For a moment she thought he would yell at her; he looked so out of sorts. But he folded around her like a sail that lost it’s breath and engulfed her in an emotionally charged embrace. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” she told him softly. 

Something about the way he held onto her made her understand. Something had happened and whatever it was it was deeply effecting him. He continued to hold onto her for what seemed like forever, but her internal chronometer informed her that this assumption was incorrect. It had only been two minutes and thirty-five seconds. When he finally pulled himself together, he took her by the hand and brought her rest of the way inside, the door closing behind them.

“Did you come all this way alone?” Wesley wondered as he took her bag from her.

Lal smiled at how considerate he was being despite his state of mind. He knew as well as she did that she could have continued to hold onto her bag indefinitely, but the gesture of taking it from her was endearing.

“Yes. I knew you would be finishing your year and I wanted to be here to help you celebrate,” she explained. “Only, I am a day late I suppose.”

Wesley smiled back at her with sadness still prominent in his dark eyes. He sat down in one of the large armchairs and let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t think many of us will be celebrating,” he said grimly.

“What has happened?” Lal asked as she knelt down beside him and took one of his hands in her own.

“One of the cadets...there was an accident and he died,” Wesley told her as he covered his eyes with his other hand. She could tell that he was trying not to cry in front of her. Not that it would matter. She always wanted him to be himself with her.

“Were the two of you close?” she dared to ask as she gave his hand a supportive squeeze.

“Yeah...we were,” he said with a hint of hesitation. “But we had a falling out a couple of months ago. We were on the same Squadron, but I dropped out because of a moral conflict.”

“What do you mean? I did not know that you left Nova Squadron,” she pressed.

Wesley sighed again and looked down at her. Then he guided her off the floor to sit with him, snug in the chair. They kissed briefly, as though to make up for not kissing when she first arrived. She couldn’t help but revel in the contact. She had been so worried before. 

“The guy who left just now; that was Cadet Nicholas Locarno. He’s really angry at me. He blames me for what happened,” he rambled.

“Because you left his squad?” Lal asked to clarify. Wesley nodded and leaned his head against hers.

“Yeah. He believes that Josh—that was my friend who died—that he would have done better if I had stayed. That my leaving shook his confidence.”

“I recall you speaking of a Joshua Albert. You two were almost inseparable,” she said sadly. “I do not understand. Did the accident occur during their performance?”

“No, the day before,” he clarified. “They were running through the routine one last time. Allegedly, Josh miscalculated one of his turns and he started a chain of collisions. Only he didn’t activate his emergency eject transporter in time.”

“That is so very terrible, Wesley. I am so sorry you lost such a dear friend,” she told him sincerely. She caressed his cheek and could feel him lean into her touch. It was both heartwarming and heartbreaking.

“Thanks, Lal. Everyone keeps saying how sorry they are, but I know you mean it even though you didn’t know him,” he said thoughtfully.

“His poor parents,” she added instinctively. Then she caught the tears threatening in his eyes and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Even if it didn’t take away his pain it would hopefully distract him.

“This was not your fault,” Lal informed him. “You made your concerns known and bowed out because of principle. If your friend believed he was able to do what you could not, then it was his decision to go forward, not yours.”

“That’s the thing...I am completely capable,” Wesley confessed with shame. “I totally could have done the routine, but I left because it was a banned maneuver and I was getting cold feet. The glory of proving we could do it was not a valid enough reason for the risk. Another member and I reported Locarno, but no one believed us. Nick convinced the Dean that he was the one who cut us and we were lashing out against him. We should have done more because now Josh is dead.”

“Wesley, there were five people on their squad,” Lal said. “You were and this other person did what you could.”

“But now there’s going to be an inquest,” he told her. “Locarno wants us to keep my mouths shut. I don’t know if I can lie by omission, but Nick says he’ll make our lives a living hell if we don’t fall in line.”

Lal kissed him again and brought his head down to her chest. She held him, lovingly for a long time. She was beginning to feel the edges of guilt creep in as well. She couldn’t help but wonder if things would have been different if she had come to live on campus with him like they had discussed. Could she have been a moral compass to push him into reporting them sooner? They would never know now and it wasn’t exactly her decision to make. 

“What will happen if you stand by your previous claims; besides Locarno’s treats?” she wanted to know.

“I suppose I could get expelled if they decide I didn’t make enough of a case,” he said with a half shrug. Then he lifted his head up and gazed into her eyes. “I don’t know what I would do if I got expelled.”

She could hear the fear and disappointment in his voice. Starfleet was always going to his future. If he didn’t have Starfleet who would he be?

“We could always contact my uncle. You could go and work on the Rosanna,” she suggested, half-jokingly.

Wesley laughed harshly at her remark. “Oh sure, I’ll just go work for Lore and that crooked merchant, Mudd. That sounds promising,” he snarked rudely.

“You could contact the Traveller and take him up on his offer to...” 

Wesley cut her off before she could finish. “No way. If I go off into the unknown with him. I might never see you again,” he said despondently. “My life is with you. Even if it’s not in Starfleet, it will always be with you.”

“Even if you live another century? You will not become board of me?” she teased.

“Never,” he conceded. “I know I’ve been distant. I guess I’ve been worrying something like this would happen. None of them would listen to me. Except Jaxa. She walked away when I did.”

Lal pulled back from a little and furrowed her brow. “Cadet Locarno had to replace two members of his team two months before graduation?” 

“He always had back-ups. Other very talented cadets that didn’t mind licking his boots and begging to join the squadron,” he replied.

“Then Locarno is being cruel, blaming you for something you had nothing to do with.”

Just then the chime went on the door. They both stood so that Wesley could answer.

Lal watched with fascination as a blond Bajoran wordlessly hugged her boyfriend. For the first time she didn’t feel any jealousy. She recognized the same mournful sadness exuding from this young woman.

“Did Locarno pay you a visit too?” Wesley inquired when they parted. 

The other cadet nodded with a frown. Then she noticed that they weren’t alone. “You going to introduce me, Crusher?”

Wesley scolded himself internally as he made the introductions. “Of course. Sito Jaxa, this is Lal, my girlfriend. Lal, meet Sito Jaxa.”

“You are the other cadet who left Nova Squadron,” Lal noted politely.

“Yeah. That’s right. Our so-called leader is a manipulative bastard,” Jaxa informed her. 

“Jaxa’s upset because Nick seduced her and then said he would drag her name through the mud if she ever spoke against him,” Wesley elaborated.

“That is terrible. This is a young man who wishes to be a captain one day?” Lal questioned with a hint of disapproval. “He is a bastard.”

Jaxa decided she liked this girlfriend. “What’s worse is what he did to Wes. Now that was fucking underhanded if you ask me.”

Lal looked lost as she tried to get her boyfriend to look at her. “What did he do?”

“Oh, shit. You never told her,” said Jaxa, suddenly feeling like an idiot. “Of course you didn’t. I never told anyone else but you about what happened either.”

Wesley pulled the petit blond against his side and kissed the top of her head affectionately. He didn’t want her to feel bad for his sins. “It’s okay. I was going to tell her eventually. I was just waiting for the guy to graduate and get out of our lives first,” he muttered.

“Please do not take this the wrong way, but I was under the impression that Bajorans were not particularly affectionate people,” observed Lal.

Jaxa chuckled and looked up at her friend. “We’re not, except with those that we choose to be,” she mused. Then the young woman met Lal’s gaze. “But don’t worry, Wes is like a brother. He talks about you all the time. It’s sort of obnoxious really.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wesley rebutted playfully, “no more than every time you prattle on about some guy you never have the guts to ask out.”

“Rude. I have valid insecurities,” said Jaxa as she walked away from him. “Not all of us find our soulmates at sixteen.”

“I was seventeen,” he corrected her.

“Whatever,” she retorted with a roll of her eyes. “It’s not natural. And that’s not a dig at Lal being an android. I just mean that no person chooses a lifelong partner before they’ve finished puberty.”

Lal giggled at their banter. She was relieved to see that Wesley had at least one true friend he could count on in her absence.

“Look, the three of us should get together tomorrow. I think I’ll let the two of you finish catching up,” rambled Jaxa as she began to back up to the door.

“You are very welcome to stay,” insisted Lal.

“Yeah, I mean we need to support each other,” added Wesley.

Jaxa smiled weakly and shook her head. “Nah. I have a lot of thinking to do. But thanks anyways. It was really good to finally meet you, Lal.”

“Likewise,” replied Lal.

“We’ll be here if you need to come back, okay?” Wesley suggested, supportively.

The female cadet hugged her counterpart again before taking her leave. Wesley leaned his back on the wall next to the door and let out another heavy sigh.

“Will she be alright?” asked Lal with concern.

“I think so,” he replied, although couldn’t know for sure.

After reviewing her memory files Lal realized something strange about her meeting with Sito Jaxa. She had mentioned an indiscretion between Nick Locarno and her boyfriend. She had no memory of Wesley explaining it, or ever mentioning it again. 

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be its own story but I couldn’t find my way to writing it. So I’ve added it here because I liked it and it is relevant to this story. It also gives insight to the previous story “Maddox meets his match”.


	3. With a little rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal and Wesley struggle to relate to one another. Jaxa is having trouble finding her way on a new ship.

Lal stood in the window, watching the rain. The weather had turned dark and gloomy, but to her it was a marvel. She found the distant flashes of lightening both frightening and awe inspiring. It was something she would miss most when she left Earth. Well, other than Bruce Maddox.

Wesley rolled over in dark behind her. She could hear him groan when he realized she was no longer in bed beside him.

“What are you doing up?” he whispered.

“I was watching the storm,” she replied, her eyes fixed on the clouds above the buildings.

Wesley propped himself up on one elbow and grinned at her innocent fascination. “Storms like this always make me think of my childhood. Me and my mom would stay up late and listen to the rain on the window panes.”

Lal turned and looked at him then. She looked worried, but he wasn’t sure why. Even after their rocky reunion, partly due to Maddox, they seemed to be doing alright.

“What’s wrong, Lal?” he asked as he gestured for her to rejoin him under the covers. 

“Nothing is wrong, really,” she told him as she snuggled up to him. 

“Maddox is capable of getting by without you for a few weeks,” he reassured her.

“I know that,” she scoffed, only she was beginning to wonder if she could get by without him. “I suppose I missed you more than I realized. You really dove into your studies after dropping out of the flight program. It left little time for fun.”

It was true that he had changed his concentration to Operational Engineering instead of Navigational, but he worked so hard so that he could graduate early and get on with his career; and get back out among the stars, where he belonged.

“I could say the same about you and your work,” he rebutted.

“But you would be wrong. I enjoy many aspects of my work at Daystrom. My work is my fun.” She could feel him holding back a fit of laughter as his chest vibrated. “What?”

“Dr. Noonien Soong would probably turn over in his grave if he heard his granddaughter speak so highly of the Daystrom Institute,” he told her with a chuckle.

“Well, Bruce was not one of the universe’s leading cyberneticists back then,” she said, proudly.

Her boyfriend shot her a look and pulled away ever so slightly. “Geez, maybe you should invite ‘Bruce’ into bed with us,” he said sarcastically, although in a way it felt like she already had. “Or maybe you would rather I left and he was here instead of me?”

“Jealousy does not become you, Wes,” she grumbled. “You know my relationship with Dr. Maddox is strictly professional—and platonic.”

He had lost track of when she started calling him ‘Wes’. He was so used to it now that it barely bothered him anymore. It was silly really, everyone called him ‘Wes’. It was only that she used to always call him ‘Wesley’—always. It was stupid to feel less important because of a foreshortened use of his name, wasn’t it?

“I know,” he muttered back before rolling over to face the wall. 

Lal was unsure if he was simply getting more comfortable so that he could fall asleep faster, or if he was literally giving her the cold shoulder. She thought she would test him and spooned him from behind. She could feel him take her hand and pull her in closer. She sighed and relaxed. It was probably normal for couples to have a few misunderstandings after being apart.

Unfortunately the trend of unsure footing continued on their journey back to the Enterprise. Lal often felt like a third wheel when Wesley and Jaxa shared their inside jokes, or went on endlessly about something that happened at the academy. They would try to explain and include her, but it wasn’t the same as having been there.

From Wesley’s perspective, he was growing tired of Lal’s obsessive need to check in with Maddox. He didn’t see his friendship with Jaxa as a problem because at least he had her to talk to when Lal brushed him off with the excuse of ‘work’.

Orientation was a breeze for Wesley. He would working under Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge for the most part. He was eager to work with Commander Data, Lieutenant Barclay, and Ensign Gomez again; as well as several other crew members that were very familiar. 

Ensign Sito, on the other hand, felt more like she was experiencing trial by fire. Lieutenant Worf was an unreadable wall. It felt like she just couldn’t get noticed by him and then when she did, it was for all the wrong reasons.

“The man is a mountain,” Jaxa grumbled during one of their morning runs.

“I know he is a physical giant, but don’t you mean an island?” quipped Wesley in response.

“No. He is intimidating, unmovable and full of dangerous, icy peaks,” she muttered.

“Worf? I swear he’s a kind and very humble man; once you get to know him. But don’t tell him I called him ‘humble’ or ‘kind’, or he might kill me.”

“See this is what I mean,” she huffed. “How I am so supposed to function in a team when I constantly feel like an outsider, like I have to protect myself first?”

“Follow orders and try to get to know the people you’ll be working with most closely.”

She rolled his eyes at his very obvious and completely useless approach. “Thanks, I know how these things work. Sometimes I feel like my team sees a Bajoran before they see a teammate.”

“Ooff, that’s not good,” he winced, again stating the obvious. “Maybe you could arrange to get drinks or something. You know, socialize off duty.”

Jaxa pulled a face. She hated socializing at the best of times. It took over a year before she had become friends with Wesley and even that was more out of necessity than because she was looking for companionship. She preferred being alone and unencumbered by someone else’s needs.

“Maybe you could go with me. You’re so nice,” she said, putting weight on the word ‘nice’ almost as if it were a distasteful thing to be.

Of course this made Wesley laugh. He was laughing so hard that he had stop running in order to catch his breath. 

“Why is that so damned funny?” She scoffed as she came to stand next to him.

“Because. Nice shouldn’t be a skill you learn, Jaxa. You just need to trust more, you know? You were the one who wanted a commission on the ‘nicest’ ship in the fleet. So my advice is to suck it up and make some friends.”

Then he took off running again, leaving her to grumble to herself about how stupid that sounded.

While nothing changed between Jaxa and Wesley, the struggles seemed to amplify for him and Lal. In fact, their strained interactions were becoming so routine that it was only when Guinan said something that they realized how bad things had gotten.

“You really didn’t have to meet me for lunch today if you didn’t want to,” Wesley said as Lal rushed over to his table. She hated that she had lost track of time and kept him waiting.

“No, Wes, I want to join you for lunch, but since I do not require regular sustenance I only agreed to join you so that we could spend time together,” Lal complained.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You literally just sat down and you’re already taking a shot at me?”

“I do want a replay of yesterday. You had your nose practically pressed to your PADD the entire time we were together,” she reminded him as she gestured to the very same PADD on the table next to him.

“Policies and protocols have changed over the past couple of years. I need to know them; you know that.”

“I also know that you have an eidetic memory and should only have to review them once.”

“Well maybe if you came home at a decent hour we wouldn’t be having to scramble to meet in the middle of my duty shift.”

“Oh, because you are an officer now, your needs are more pressing than mine? My research is important, Wes.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t, but how the hell do I know what you’re doing? All I know is that I never see you and when I do you’re on the comm with Maddox.”

“Excuse me for interrupting. But did you two break up?” asked Guinan as she back and forth between the pair of angry lovers. “‘Cause you are acting like people who can’t actually stand each other and you’re starting to disturb my other patrons.”

Wesley sheepishly looked around Ten Forward and noticed a few people watching them. Lal, meanwhile, ducked her head in shame.

“Sorry, Guinan,” Lal apologized quietly.

“Geez, did we really sound that bad?” Wesley asked with trepidation.

“Yeah, worse. Have you considered taking some time apart?” 

“We were apart for approximately a year and half, already. It is the coming back together that is proving difficult,” explained Lal.

“Well, speaking from a place of love,” offered the sage, “Have you ever considered that maybe you should just call it a day? There’s no shame in realizing that you’ve become two different people with separate lives. Promise you’ll give it some thought.”

The couple watched Guinan walk away. Wesley was first to break the terrible silence. “I’m sorry. You’re not just here for me, you’re here be with Data too and I know you can only see him at night most days,” he said with understanding.

“And you are only trying to do your best to prove yourself as a new officer. I should not scold you for being studious,” she said in return.

Then Wesley took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Let’s not fight anymore,” he said.

“I love you, Wesley,” she said in return.

“I love you too, Lal,” he reciprocated. He loved her even more for not calling him ‘Wes’ this time.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...the scene is set. More exciting things to follow. Thanks for reading so far :)


	4. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise picks up someone familiar and she is not alone.

The Enterprise picked up an energy signature of some kind. It was faint at best, but there were no obvious life-signs. Commander Data gave Doctor Crusher his full attention, waiting for her say-so before forcing open the damaged escape pod. Beverly gave him a firm nod of her head as she and her nurse stood at the ready. Lieutenant Worf was ready too, standing by in case this was some sort of trap.

Data felt the lock break under his hands as he applied the necessary force to the sides of the pod. It was no larger than what would one would expect to find a single passenger. They were all surprised to find that not only did this passenger look to be alive, she appeared to be pregnant.

Data moved back to allow better access to Beverly and Alyssa. He exchanged a bewildered look with Worf. They both recognized the woman right away. As Beverly struggled to understand why she was getting such bizarre and unpredictable readings from her medical scanner, Data was compelled to give her an explanation.

“She is a bio-energy being known as an Allasomorph, Doctor,” he informed her. “If I am not mistaken—and I very rarely am—the Enterprise had the privilege of transporting her and her guardian to Daled IV several years ago. Her name is Salia.”

Beverly continued to work quickly as she listened to her android colleague. “I take it this was during my absence,” she quipped, sounding frustrated that she had very little preparation such an unfortunate circumstance.

“Dr. Pulaski was denied any real knowledge of their natural states, or how they functioned,” Data added as though to make her feel less inadequate. “It is strange that in her weakened state she is able to hold a humanoid form.”

“Perhaps she is only weakened because she has been holding this form for so long,” observed Worf.

“Sounds like a possibility, but I won’t know much of anything until I can get her to Sickbay,” said Beverly.

It was then that Salia’s eyelids fluttered open momentarily. Just long enough to convey her distress and confusion. Then they closed and she was unconscious again.

“Her vitals are dropping,” declared the doctor. “At least they seem to be and I really don’t want to risk it either way. I still can’t make heads or tails of the fetus, if that’s even what I should be calling it.” She was flustered and she hated being flustered, especially when lives were on the line. “I need to move her as soon as possible, but I don’t want to risk transporting her in her current condition.”

Data was about to offer to carry her patient to Sickbay when Worf acted quickly and scooped her up in one fluid motion. The android stood there staring after them as they departed from the shuttle bay, Beverly and Alyssa just behind the Security Chief. He decided it would be best to stay out of the way. He would do better to get Geordi and begin analyzing the escape pod. Perhaps it could give them some idea of what happened and where she’d originated.

Geordi came into the bay only a few minutes later. He was excited to have a mystery on his hands and eager to begin trying to solve it. Data, on the other hand, stood stalk still and stared blankly at the officer who was with the Chief Engineer.

“Data, what’s wrong? Are you glitching, or something?” asked Wesley as he observed Data and his unusual behaviour.

“Why are you here, Ensign Crusher?”

“I thought we could use the extra help,” answered Geordi on his behalf. “Wes is good with this sort of thing.”

“He should not be here,” Data countered curtly. He was well aware of the tension between the ensign and his daughter and he did not want to add to their already strained relationship.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something to offend you, sir?” Wesley asked, obviously hurt and confused by Data’s attitude.

“Oh wow,” came Geordi’s amazement, drawing their attention. “Data who was in this pod? It’s tech I’ve never seen before. The life support system is designed for someone, or thing that would energy-based.”

Wesley reviewed the preliminary readings and something’s about the particles embedded in the outer-casing struck him. “Data did this pod come from Daled IV or somewhere in that galaxy? We’re close enough and these readings indicate an atmosphere similar to that one.”

“Why do I know that name? Who was from Daled IV?” questioned Geordi.

“It was Salia, the young woman who was meant to bring unity to the people of Daled IV,” answered Data with reluctance.

The ensign was suddenly toe to toe with his trusted mentor. “Data, are you saying that Salia was in this pod and you didn’t say anything until just now!?”

Data opened his mouth to reply, but Wesley turned on his heel and bolted from the bay before he could say another word in his own defence.

“Yeah, now I get why you didn’t like the idea of Wes being here. He probably shouldn’t be involved,” offered Geordi in support of Data’s unspoken regret. “But he has grown up some since that whole puppy-love thing.” Although even as the words left his mouth, Geordi wasn’t exactly sure that he believed them. Especially after the way that Wesley had taken off just then.

“I believe it would best if we quickly analyzed the technology that was sustaining it’s passenger. Salia may require support that our medical knowledge cannot provide,” said Data. He chose to concentrate on the immediate danger to Salia’s life over the indiscretion of accidentally involving a junior officer in a such sensitive situation.

“Agreed,” said Geordi. “I didn’t even know that her kind was capable of anything this advanced. Though I suppose so little is known about them anything is possible.”

.....

Wesley’s heart was pounding in his ears as he raced towards Sickbay. He hadn’t thought about Salia in ages. Most the time it felt as though their time together had been some kind of romantic fantasy. It just didn’t feel real to him anymore. The thought that he could see her again, speak to her, was overwhelming. But he wouldn’t have his chance just yet. As he reached the entrance to Sickbay he was stopped by Lt. Worf. 

“Not now, Ensign,” the Klingon commanded. 

Wesley knew if he tried to get past him Worf would toss him out on his ass.

“I need to see her,” he said unwilling to surrounded so easily.

“You will see her when she is stable and only then if she decides to see you,” countered Worf. “Do you understand, Ensign Crusher?”

“Yes, sir,” Wesley said in acknowledgment, resigning himself to the harsh reality that Worf was right. His mother would probably have the same order. Stay out of the way and go back to his duties.

The ensign hung his head in defeat, but dared to make a request before doing as he was told. “Worf, please let me know when I can see her. If she’s out here all alone she’ll need a friend.”

The Security Chief gave him a nod. “I will do what I can.”

Satisfied that this was the best he could hope for, Wesley left the way he came.

......

Salia was slow to recover. However, after a few modifications to Doctor Crusher’s medical instruments—thanks to Data and Geordi identifying the right algorithm by studying the escape pod—the CMO was able to treat the Allasomorph more thoroughly. Once she was stable, Salia was taken to a suite near Sickbay where the doctor and her team could continue to monitor her progress without her becoming a spectacle. There were still a few questions about the entity’s pregnancy that were left unanswered.

Captain Picard and Counsellor Troi were the patient’s first visitors. She was weak, but eager to plead her case.

“My apologies Captain Picard,” said Salia, her voice quiet and raw. “I never meant to intrude on your ship and her crew. But I am eternally grateful for your intervention. We would have been lost without you.” As she finished speaking she looked down at her very large stomach.

Deanna could sense her captain’s uneasiness about the whole thing, especially with looming feeling of failure in the air. Salia was delivered to her people in the hopes that she would unite them and lead them into a new age of understanding; and perhaps one day open them to the possibility of joining the Federation of Planets. Seeing her now, having barely escaped her planet with her life, was a disappointment felt by everyone.

“Whatever we can do to help you, please don’t hesitate to ask,” said Picard. “For now, your identity and your being here will remain need to know only, our priority is protecting you and your child.”

“Thank you, Captain Picard. My parents knew to trust Starfleet and I do as well, implicitly. I know that you can’t interfere directly with my planet and it’s terrible state of unrest, but hopefully my true followers will do what they can in a peaceful manner to keep things under control until I can return to them.”

“Salia, do you really want to return to Daled IV?” Deanna asked with trepidation. 

“It was a rebellion uprising that caused me to flee. I didn’t even want to go, but my advisors felt it would be my best option in my condition,” she explained.

“Do you hope to send your child away so that they may try again in your stead one day? I only ask because that is what your parents did,” inquired Picard.

“It is true that he will not be returning with me; or at least that is my hope. It is too dangerous for him there. But to put upon him the same destiny as mine would be selfish. I would rather he have the chance to be his own person and discover the universe as I never could. If this experience and wisdom leads him back to his people one day then that will be his choice. However, I won’t force him either way.”

“Do you have a guardian in mind?” pressed Deanna. “I don’t know that there is another known species in the Federation that comes close to yours. I’m just concerned that he receives proper care.”

“I’ll explain everything to your good doctor, as much as I can, anyhow. I do have a guardian in mind, but I fear they won’t be ready for such responsibility. I don’t even know if he is still present on this ship.”

As soon as Picard heard her refer to her chosen guardian as ‘he’ he knew who it was she had in mind. He didn’t like the idea much at all, but this was not technically his call.

“I will have Doctor Crusher send for your chosen person as soon as you are well enough,” the captain told her.

.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn’t get too predictable. This is an idea that’s been kicking around in my brain for a very long time and sometimes I think I should just get it down...so here it is. Let me know what you think.


	5. Spark of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley gets to see Salia.

The good doctor had been oblivious to the fact that Salia was the same young woman which her son had considered his first love. It only dawned on her when Salia went into detail about how they—non energy based life forms—might be able to care for her child. The young woman referenced experiences from her first visit to the Enterprise and every time she said Wesley’s name it felt affectionate, almost intimate.

Beverly squeezed her hands together to keep them from shaking as she escorted Wesley into the medical suite. She could sense that he was experiencing a similar overwhelming mixture of fear and excitement. She only hoped that because he was already in a relationship that he wouldn’t come to feel rejected all over again when he learned that Salia had no plans to stay. She left him at the door, wanting to give them their privacy.

Wesley couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. He never thought he would see her again. Now here she was, looking exactly the same as the last time he saw her; well the last time she held her humanoid form. He was so distracted that failed to notice the one obvious difference.

“Wesley?” Salia questioned as he caught her attention. Her vision was blurry and she felt weak all over, but she was fairly certain that this young man was once the boy she knew.

He gave her a simple wave and winced at how stupid he must have looked. Staring at her like an idiot, not saying anything. He slowly walked over to her bedside and stood nervously next to her, but not too close. He imagined that she had been through a lot and he didn’t want to assume anything.

Salia’s beautiful face crumpled into tears as she threw her arms around him. He swiftly supported her as she all but collapsed into a quivering mess of sobs. They moved together so that she could lie back on the bed, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. Wesley held her tightly to him and tried not to break down as well. That was when he realized for the first time that there was more of her than he remembered, specifically at her middle.

When they finally moved apart he made sure that she remained lying down and expended as little energy as possible. His mother had warned him that she was exhausted from her ordeal. Seeing him must have caused her to finally breakdown. He watched her smile sadly up at him as he softly wiped the tears from her cheeks with his hand.

“I’m so sorry that this has happened to you, Salia,” he whispered. “I never imagined that I would see you again, let alone find you fleeing from your own people.”

She held his hand to her heart and remarked internally how much larger it was now. “I am of a political and scientific mind, but today I do believe the gods have smiled on me, delivering me to the safety of the Enterprise,” she said just as quietly.

“Well, you are most definitely safe,” he assured her. “Captain Picard will do everything he can to ensure you have political asylum with the Federation.”

“That isn’t what I want. My people need me. My true followers helped me to escape in the hopes that I could live long enough to devise a way to save our opposing factions from destroying one another.”

“Then we’ll help you recover your health and get you where you need to be in order to do that, if that’s what you want,” he told her with the same amount of support.

She began crying again, more in gratitude than in despair. “Thank you, Wes.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” he said with a chuckle.

“Having you here with me is all I need,” she said with heartfelt sincerity.

“What about..?” he couldn’t find the words to finish his sentence so he gestured to her stomach.

Salia let one of her hands wander down her abdomen and she caressed her large bump affectionately. “My kind isn’t like organic humanoids. We reproduce through shared energy. It’s a long process and if it’s halted unexpectedly, or—in my case—one party is weakened, it will terminate on its own, the energy will reabsorb.”

It sounded like the saddest thing that Wesley had ever heard. “Is there nothing we can do to save it?”

Salia shook her head as another tear escaped her tired eyes. “My mate was in on the treasonous uprising. I can never hope to be with them again, nor would I choose to be. But thanks to all of you, this child is safe. He should be old enough and strong enough now to make it on his own.”

Worf entered the room and stood with an expectant, yet calm stance. The pair of old friends turned towards him and waited for him to speak.

“I have done as you asked, though it may take time to receive a message in return,” said Worf.

Wesley turned back to Salia to hopefully get more information. “Mr. Worf has sent out a coded message to my former guardian, Anya. They have kept in touch and I could use her guidance now, more than ever,” she explained.

“That’s really great, Worf. Thank you,” said Wesley.

“I will stay with you, Salia, and remain outside of your door. If not myself, then one of my officers. We will ensure your safety so that you may recover,” Worf told her importance. Then he added, “It is what you deserve and what Anya would expect of me.”

Wesley couldn’t help the smile that broke through their shared sadness. It was endearing to hear Worf be so considerate. Salia seemed to return his smile and the mood finally felt a fraction lighter.

“Rest, Salia,” said Wesley as he resigned himself to leaving her. His mother would have been up in arms if she found out that he was talking with her for too long. “I’ll come back in the morning to see how you’re doing.” 

“Must you go?” she asked sweetly as she continued to hold onto his hand. She moved it then from her chest to rest on her belly. She wanted to tell him more, but was afraid of how he might respond.

“You’ll probably recover faster if you aren’t maintaining this form and I know you prefer to be alone when you return to your natural state,” he said matter of factly.

“Only because you make me so self-conscious,” she retorted, almost flirtatiously.

Wesley leaned down and kissed her forehead. He lingered with his lips pressed against her illusion of skin and he swore he could feel a sort of tingling, like static. It seemed to spread through him, strongest in his hand—which continued to rest on her stomach—and his lips. It occurred to him that he had felt a similar sensation years earlier when they’d kissed. But with Anya interrupting and wanting to kill him, it was easy to see why he had forgotten all about it.

It took a lot of effort for Wesley to break their physical contact. He stood, took back his hand and teetered momentarily as if suddenly losing his balance from standing too quickly. Then Worf began to walk him to the door.

“I thought about you a lot,” said Salia, causing the two officers to stop and turn back. Of course Worf knew she wasn’t talking about him. 

“It is strange how much humanoids change in such a short span of time. Your changes suit you, Wesley. I like them very much.”

The young man came back over and gave her another hug as if to give her the courage to once again be alone. With his mouth close to her ear he whispered, “If you need me—anytime—call me and I’ll come.”

She nodded bravely and reluctantly let him go. 

When Wesley and Worf exited the suite the Klingon looked as though he had something to say.

“Go on,” Wesley prompted.

“You should be honest with her about your obligations,” Worf said sternly.

“I’ll tell her, Worf. She’s been through a lot and it’s not like she wants anything more than my friendship and support,” he said defensively.

“That was not a person reaching out for a friend. That was a woman in need of her soulmate,” Worf told him discretely.

Wesley was taken aback. He had never known Worf speak so profoundly about love. But he supposed his affair with K’Ehleyr and his newer relationship with Deanna had changed his view of such things.

“I’m still with Lal,” Wesley rebutted.

“Hmm, your use of the word ‘still’ makes you sound less than satisfied with your current relationship.”

“Fine. I love Lal. Better?” he said with defiance.

“Ah, but are you ‘in love’?” Worf pressed.

Wesley narrowed his eyes at the Security Chief. “Look, just watch out for Salia, Worf and I’ll do the same. The last thing she needs right now is some drama over some dumb teenaged boy’s unrequited love,” he said with annoyance. Then seeing the glint of righteousness in the Klingon’s eyes he added, “Not that I feel that way...but she would most likely see it that way.”

“I don’t believe she does. I believe that she only sees you. If you really have no intention of being more than her friend, the only honourable thing to do is make your intensions very clear to her.”

“I will,” he confirmed. “The next time we talk...when she isn’t so emotional and exhausted. And maybe when the life of her unborn child isn’t hanging in the balance.”

Worf noted the longing in his voice and way the young ensign was being pulled towards the closed door. 

“You are right. Now would not have been the time,” he conceded in a show of support. “Now go and retire for the day. I suspect that the next few days will be trying and you are only human, after all.” His lip upturned giving him an uncharacteristically playful smirk.

Wesley patted Worf on the shoulder. It was so like him to be both kind and backhanded at the same time, but he knew it was just his way of being affectionate. It was good to be home and with people who genuinely cared about him. He hadn’t expected that Worf could be such a good confidant.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Lal is still in the story ;) I am enjoying having Worf around. He gets some scenes with Sito too.


	6. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another argument with Lal, Wesley gets woken in the middle of the night and is given a shocking surprise.

Lal was alone in their shared quarters. At least Wesley believed that she was. As he entered the main living space he could hear her talking to someone despite being the only person there.

“You are wrong,” she said firmly into the air. She was madly tapping away at her workstation and for a moment her boyfriend believed she was arguing with herself. “That type of inversion will not promote conductivity. It will most likely cause irreversible damage.”

“You’re thinking too literally again, Lal,” came the reply over the comm. “What have I told you about needing to see things in new, innovative ways? I hate to say it, but you lack imagination. It’s one of your short-comings.”

Wesley frowned as he recognized the voice; Bruce Maddox. The man made his skin crawl, but for some reason he had become Lal’s most trusted friend. He reminded himself that there was nothing romantic between them. And since Maddox had a reputation for complete devotion to his work, he chose to trust Lal’s word on the matter. Of course it occurred to him that Lal was technically a part of the man’s work; but Lal had had several chances to confess to an affair and he was pretty sure that she would have by now.

“I am full of imagination,” she pouted. Then she looked over to Wesley and gestured at him. “Tell him, Wes. Tell Bruce how imaginative I can be.”

“Lal is one of the most imaginative androids I know,” he joshed, earning him a verbal slap on the wrist. 

“That is not helpful,” Lal chided. “You have only known three androids, so statically your statement is annoyingly unproductive.”

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to her screen. She must have picked that up from him because he had yet to see Data ever roll his eyes at anyone.

“Do not listen to him. He is being difficult,” she told Maddox.

“I can see that. I hope I’m not intruding on your time as a couple. I would hate to be the cause of any unnecessary tension.” 

Wesley thought Maddox sounded so smug and above it all; and he was so sick of coming home after every shift to find them chatting away like two old school friends. He also recoiled at the very idea that Lal was discussing their relationship with the man. Like Maddox knew anything about relationships?

“Then shut the fuck up,” muttered Wesley under his breath as he pounded the replicator keys. He was having a stressful enough day without having to deal with Maddox and his backhanded comments.

Lal heard him, of course, even if Maddox didn’t. She was getting tired of how easily he swore these days. She closed off her conversation with a polite goodbye before stomping over to her boyfriend and literally slapping his wrist this time.

“Ouch, what is your problem?” Wesley grumbled with indignation as he held his injured wrist.

“You are. You promised that we would no longer argue, but you continue to be nothing but moody and sullen. You have been this way since we returned to the Enterprise,” she said frankly. “It is tiresome, Wes. If you do not like your posting, deal with it. Otherwise, do not take out your frustration on me.”

“My posting is fine. Being on the Enterprise is not my problem,” he snapped back.

“Maybe we should not have been so hasty as to live together. I know it was what we discussed, but clearly you need your own space.”

“Lal, I don’t need space from you,” he said in earnest. “I just need some space from Bruce Maddox. You talk to him constantly and it’s driving me up the wall.”

“He is my friend and colleague,” she rebutted. “He respects my work and supports my research. Perhaps you are jealous that someone else is worthy of my time and attention. I cannot be expected to drop everything when you walk through that door. You are my boyfriend, not my master.”

Her words made him feel sick. He couldn’t deny that there was some truth to what she was saying. He had no right to ask her to be at his beck and call. She had her own life, her own interests. It was what he had always wanted for her, wasn’t it?

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he said. He was beginning to worry that Guinan had been right after all. He couldn’t go one day without picking a fight.

The replicator dispensed his black coffee. He took it and sat down in an armchair. 

“You have been drinking a lot of coffee lately. It is not a criticism, merely an observation,” she said, quick to prove that she wasn’t being a nag.

“Yeah, well I probably won’t be sleeping tonight,” he muttered, half-lost in thought. He knew Worf wanted him to rest up, but he was much too anxious to even hope of sleeping. “I don’t know if Data told you, but we picked up a refugee of sorts and I kind of know her.”

Lal watched him take a sip of his coffee. She took the mug from his hand afterwards and set it on the small table beside them. He let her, knowing that she was probably about to lean into him about not telling her about Salia sooner.

“Have you seen her? Is Salia alright?” she asked calmly, perching delicately on the arm of his chair.

He hadn’t expected such compassion from her over this, but a life was a life. “I did, briefly. She seemed so broken,” he confided with sadness. “I want to help her, but there’s nothing I can do really.”

“Did she seem relieved to see you?”

“She actually did, yeah.”

“Then be there for her. She is most likely in need of a familiar face and a good friend,” she said empathetically. That was exactly what he had thought and it was good to hear her say it too.

“It won’t upset you? You don’t mind if I give all my extra time to her right now?”

Lal shook her head. She knew exactly why he would say such a thing. “This is a matter of duty, Wesley. She is an important figure to her people and if you can aid in restoring her to good health, or at the very least improve her mental wellbeing, then I support you.”

“Thank you, Lal. I was worried that with all of our petty bickering lately you wouldn’t understand.”

“Just do not let her have your heart again. That is mine,” she added. It was hard to tell if she was teasing, or being completely serious. Either way it was good to hear her care so much about him.

“I swear, my heart already has your name written all over it,” he told her with affection.

Lal had known him long enough by now to know he was speaking figuratively. All the same she came close to correcting him, since such a thing was impossible. She decided that being around Maddox was making her all the more literal again.

.......

Jaxa woke Wesley from an impromptu nap. He must have fallen asleep despite his anxieties and several cups of coffee.

She came to his quarters with a urgent mission to bring him back to Salia’s room. Worf didn’t want to leave her and Deanna was busy trying to calm their reluctant guest down.

“What’s going on?” Wesley asked with alarm as he followed his friend down the corridor.

“You can’t freak out okay,” Jaxa said quite sternly.

“Oh no, is she dying?” he blurted with distress.

“No, not her. Just say that you won’t lose your shit, Wes.”

“Is she in labour? What would that even look like?”

They stopped outside the suite door and Jaxa reached up and pulled him down by the back of his neck so that they were nose to nose.

“Listen closely because I’m only going to say this once,” she informed him.

Wesley nodded, or at least he managed a half-nod since she was holding him so fiercely that he could barely move his head. 

“Salia is not pregnant. She was keeping a child hidden within her until she felt she could trust us. If she had ended up anywhere but here that child would most likely be dead right now. His very existence is a violation to her kind.”

“What are you..?” He knew better than to finish his question when he felt her nails dig into the flesh at the side of his neck.

“She’s in hysterics right now because she knows that if her former guardian shows up and this child is found they’re both as good as dead. So keep your shit together because you need to walk into that room and take that kid and walk out again.”

Risking further injury, he had to ask for more information. “Why me? Why do I have to do it? She trusts Worf, he could help her. He’s already a father, he would be perfect to take temporary custody until things get sorted out.”

“Because, Dip-shit, Worf isn’t this kid’s father—you are.”

All the air must have been sucked out of the corridor because Wesley was sure that he blacked out for a solid minute. Ensign Sito slapped him hard across the face to bring him back to reality. 

“What did I just tell you!?” she hissed. “Keep. Your. Shit. Together.”

“I haven’t seen Salia in years. We only ever kissed,” he muttered as his mind continued to reel.

“Look, I don’t have all the scientific answers that you so obvious should get at some point, but Troi says that she has no reason to believe that Salia is lying. So if you want to save a life, save his. Now go!”

She finished her little speech by dramatically hitting the security lock. As the door swooshed open, she pushed him inside.

Much to Wesley’s surprise, Worf was standing there holding a little boy in his arms. His big dark eyes and pudgy face felt all too familiar. He looked only a little younger than Worf’s own son, Alexander; giving more weight to the allasomorph’s story.

Worf and Wesley looked to Deanna in unison. The empath was consoling a sobbing Salia. 

“It’s alright. Wes can take him,” Deanna told them softly.

Wesley tried not to pass-out as Worf handed the boy to him. He barely weighed anything, his humanoid body an illusion hiding his true form. The little boy clung to him right away, resting his head under the young man’s chin.

“You should go now, Ensign. It will be better that way,” said Worf with usual kindness to his tone.

Wesley didn’t know how he managed it, but suddenly he was back in the hallway with Jaxa.

“Good job. We should get you two to Sickbay. I know your mother will want to check him over,” she said supportively.

The rest of the journey to Sickbay was a blur. Jaxa kept one hand clamped on Wesley’s right arm to keep him steady and move him forward. There was something more going on than the mental trauma of what had just happened. Something physiological was happening to him from the moment he touched the boy and he was tingling all over.

Before he knew it he was sitting on a bio-bed and he could hear his mother’s voice. She sounded far away and he couldn’t latch on to what she was saying. Finally, she took the child from him and sat him down beside his stunned father. The moment their physical connection was broken the fog lifted from Wesley’s brain.

“What’s going on? How did I get here?” he asked as he looked around and squinted against the bright lights.

“It’s worse than I thought,” commented Beverly with a frown. “That little one was starving.”

“What?” muttered Wesley, still lost.

“Jack feeds best from his mother, or in a pinch, his father. My understanding is that Salia lied to her intended mate and stole eagerly for herself during their moments of mating. She would then convert that energy into food for her offspring. Unfortunately, the obvious hurdle now is that you are not an Allasomorph and you need your bio-electro energy to function. We don’t want you going into cardiac arrest trying to keep your son alive.”

Wesley was only catching every other word and he was starting to freak out.

“Stop! Dear lord, please stop talking!” Wesley yelled, earning a fussy cry from the child beside him. “What is going on? Anya isn’t even on the Enterprise yet and everyone is acting like I know what the hell is happening. Which I don’t! So someone please dumb it down and explain it from the beginning.”

“Wes, I know this is a lot and clearly you’re upset,” said his mother with understanding. “But I was trying to explain it to you. You feel funky right now because Jack was draining your bio-electric energy.”

“Jack?” he repeated as he turned his head and looked down at the boy who was now reaching up for him. He supposed it was a good sign that the kid knew his name.

Before Beverly could object, Wesley picked up the boy and held him close. Strangely, he didn’t seem to be causing the same haze as before.

“Good thing the dangerous little vampire is so cute,” mused Jaxa.

“It’s weird. I already feel more natural about holding him,” Wesley commented as he smoothed Jack’s sandy brown hair. 

“Maybe your body already knows what your brain is just starting to understand,” said Beverly with affection. “I honestly can’t get over how much he looks just like you did at that age. She even gave him your dad’s name. I guess she really loved you if she remembered something like that.”

Wesley held his mother’s hand as her eyes filled with tears. It was all starting to hit him now. If he really was this child’s biological (or bio-electrical) father than his mother was now a grandmother. And if Salia believed that she could no longer admit to being Jack’s mother that meant Wesley was very suddenly a single parent. Well, at least he had Lal.

“I’m going to have to explain all of this to Lal,” he said, thinking out loud.

“Baby-steps, Wes,” said Jaxa, pun-intended.

.....


	7. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal meets Jack.

Lal arrived back home in the early hours of the morning. She had been keeping Ensigns Lefler and Gomez company on Beta shift, wanting to give Wesley some space to think over his dilemma with Salia’s arrival.

She came to stand over him as he lay sleeping in their bed. She debated kissing his forehead, but was worried that she might wake him. That was when she noticed that he wasn’t alone. Tucked in beside him was a small boy. There was a pillow on the other side of the child as though to stop him from rolling off of the bed.

The little boy opened his big eyes and stared up at her in the near darkness of the room. She gave him a wave with one hand, not knowing what else to do in case she frightened him. To her delight, he waved his little hand back at her.

As she tried to discretely walk away, Lal realized that the little one was now sitting up, watching her. She didn’t want to wake Wesley, so she took it upon herself to pick him up. She had babysat for Keiko O’Brien in the past and although this child was a bit older than an infant Molly, she figured that she knew what she was doing. It did startle her, however, how little he weighed and she almost lost her balance when she used too much effort to lift him from the bed.

“What are you made of, little one?” she whispered, not expecting him to answer.

She went into the main living area and brought up the lights a touch. That was when her android brain informed her that this small child bore an uncanny physical resemblance to her boyfriend.

“Huh, this is unexpected,” she said to no one...well perhaps to Jack. Jack of course didn’t reply. She did expect some kind of response from a child of his age. Surely if he was as old as he looked he should be able to talk. 

“Do you speak at all?” she asked him as she held him a away from her a little. He just continued to stare at her. “What is your name?”

“Jack,” came a reply sounding exactly like Wesley. Lal turned around and saw that her boyfriend was leaning on the doorframe leading to the bedroom, watching them.

“That was your father’s name.”

“Yeah, and this is his grandson, I guess.”

Jack reached out for Wesley. Not knowing how else to respond, the new father came to sit with the pair on the sofa and let the boy cuddle into him again.

“Salia was hiding a child with her; my child,” he told her grimly. “No one knew. Well, technically we thought she was pregnant, but none of us expected a fully formed child. Although since he is technically a being made up of bio-energy he could choose to look like an adult if he wanted, I guess.”

Lal could hear the fatigue in his voice as he rambled. It was somewhat reassuring that Wesley was just as surprised as she was to discover the origins of the little boy.

“She never tried to contact you?”

“Her kind are dead-set against outsiders and their influences.”

“Oh, that does not sound very promising for Jack,” she noted with serious sense of foreboding. Then she shot him a suspicious look. “I thought you were a virgin when we met?”

“Me too,” he replied without missing a beat. “Word to the wise, don’t kiss an alien species without knowing how they reproduce first. Although, to be fair, I still firmly believe that this was statistically improbable conception.”

“It is still very good advice,” she said in agreement. “Although I must say that this little cherub is a lovely gift.”

“Gift?”

“Yes. Surely you will keep him and raise him yourself,” she said with importance.

“Oh sure. I’ll just rearrange my schedule and pencil him in,” he countered sarcastically.

“But Wesley, you love him already. I can see it,” she said sweetly as she reached over and patted the little one’s back.

“Me? Look at you. You’ve known about his existence for five minutes and now that you know he’s mine you can’t resist. We haven’t even discussed children, or marriage, for ages. Heck, you’re going back to Earth in a few weeks.”

“I do not understand. He is so unique and helpless. How can you turn your back on him?”

“Yeah, but Jack isn’t a kitten, Lal. He’s a sentient being. He’s a person...no worse, he’s a little boy who needs constant care. This just isn’t going to work.”

“How would you have felt if your mother had given you up after your father’s death? Do you think she looked at her five year old son and said, ‘Nope. I simply do not have the time’.”

“Shows what you know. My mom was always a single parent. Families didn’t live with commissioned officers on Starships back then,” he said smugly. “Besides, that was different. She and my dad chose to start a family. I was planned. And if my dad hadn’t died they might have had more kids.”

“Then your mother is a saint. She became a CMO and Chief of all of Starfleet Medical all while being a single mother. You, on the other hand, have given up before you have even considered trying. Shame on you.”

Just to prove how disappointed she was, she snatched the boy from his arms and trotted off into the bedroom with him.

Before Wesley could follow her, the chime went on the door. He commanded it to open and collapsed in huff back onto the sofa cushion when his mother entered.

“You look terrible. Didn’t you sleep at all?” Beverly fussed as she came over to him with her medical bag. “Where’s your son?”

Her second question earned her a groan of exasperation. “Can we not call him that yet?”

“You do what you want, but I’m calling Jack your son,” she said with a twinkle in her eye. Obviously she was thrilled about it. 

After giving him a quick scan she gave him an injection. “This will help re-balance your electrolytes. Now I want you to go back to my quarters and get some more sleep. Data and Geordi will be here shortly to install a second replicator that has been enhanced using tech from the escape pod. We think we’ve got a formula we can use as a dietary supplement for Jack. You know, so that he doesn’t almost kill you every time he needs feeding,” she explained. Then she frowned and added. “I’m sorry are you following any of this? I forgot to ask before I rambled on.”

“Yes, Mom. I think I get it,” he said lovingly, knowing how enthusiastic she was about the project. It was good to see her so pumped, he just wished it wasn’t about something so impossibly personal to him.

“So where is he? Where’s Jack?”

“In the bedroom with Lal,” he told her as he pointed emphatically in that direction.

“Oh good, Lal’s here. So you’ve explained everything to her?”

“Not everything. She doesn’t know that he feeds on energy, but she does know that he’s made of energy.”

“Okay. Well that’s a start. I suppose technically that’s all any of us really know. Does she know the part about him being your son?”

“Yes, she does and she is way too into it. Kinda like you are.”

“Wait until Geordi gets on you. He is already itching to babysit. It’s really very sweet,” she told him as she rose and headed towards the other room.

“Wait, what?”

Wesley followed his mother into the bedroom. He had to brace himself for how much the two women were fawning over Jack.

“He is the most wonderful little boy,” cooed Lal.

“Wesley looked just like that. It makes me wonder if he took an imprint off of him,” said Beverly.

“That sounds like an intriguing hypothesis. I wonder if it was psychic in nature, or physiological,” continued Lal.

Wesley could only stand leaning on the wall, rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers.

Both women suddenly noticed him barely standing by the door. “Wes, go rest up. We’ve got this. I’ve already written you a sick note for today. Plus I know your boss, so I don’t think you need to worry too much,” Beverly joked.

“Yes, mother,” he groaned before dragging his feet out the door. 

When he finally made his way into the hall, Data and Geordi were coming down the corridor carrying some sort of box.

“Good morning, Wesley,” greeted the second officer, much more pleased to see him than he had been the day before.

Wesley tried to wave but he was so tired that he basically lifted his hand and dropped back at his side.

“Hey, Wes do you need help? Where are you going?” inquired Geordi with alarm at his friend’s pale complexion.

“Sleep, Mom’s room,” he muttered as he continued to shuffle past them. 

Data and Geordi exchanged a look. Data took the full weight of the box from Geordi so that he could help Wesley reach his destination. It was literally down the hall, but the ensign really didn’t look like he was going to make it on his own.

......


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley wants to see Salia, but can’t. Lal wants to be a family, but things aren’t quite that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts out easy but becomes complicated. I hope it makes sense. There’s a lot of information going on.

When Wesley woke in his mother’s bed he stared at the ceiling for a good long while. He was tempted to stay there forever and forget last night had ever happened. But now that he’d rested properly, he knew that he wanted answers and he wanted them from Salia.

He told himself that there was no possible way that he wouldn’t be allowed to speak her again. And what was all that drama last night? He completely understood a mother desperate to do the right thing and falling apart over it. But he also felt like she was equally desperate to keep her child. So why did it have to happen so suddenly? What was all this urgency?

As Wesley made his way back down the corridor on the medical deck he could hear Ensign Sito being berated by someone. As he got closer he recognized the shrill, demanding voice. It was Anya. There went his last chance to speak to Salia.

“You let me in that room this instant, rude child,” said Anya in her most superior tone. “I was summoned. I have every right to be in there. What about this don’t you understand? You do understand my words don’t you, or are you too stupid to follow my meaning?”

Jaxa was doing her best to stand there and take the verbal beating. It wasn’t exactly like the woman was giving her a chance to reply anyways.

“Hey, knock it off,” yelled Wesley as soon as he was close enough. “You’re right, you were asked here as a guest. So, stop bulling the nice security officer and give her half a chance to check in with Worf to see if you can go inside.”

Anya narrowed her ancient eyes at him. He was still wearing yesterday’s off-duty civilian clothes and it took a moment for her to recognize him. 

“Oh wonderful, another insolent, head-strong child,” Anya scoffed. “I remember you and how you tried to lead my Salia astray. I should end you where you stand for speaking to me so disrespectfully.”

Wesley thought Jaxa might come to his rescue, but she remained a wall of indifference as they spoke. 

“I only wanted to show Salia what she had been missing while she was locked away like a prisoner all those years.”

“You think you know better; a silly boy like you?”

Jaxa snickered then, unable to hold in her laughter.

“Oh, this is funny to you, tiny security girl?” said Anya with offence.

“No, ma’am,” said Jaxa without hesitation. “I wasn’t laughing at you, only at how right you are about Mr. Crusher. He really is a silly boy.”

“Oh, well. Maybe I have misjudged you,” the woman said with appreciation.

Wesley restrained himself from rolling his eyes. This was just what he needed to start his day; bringing people together over their shared amusement at his shortcomings.

Just then Commander Riker came jogging down the hall. He looked less than thrilled. 

“Anya, you were meant to wait for my escort,” Riker huffed as he tried not to appear out of breath; which he was.

“You moved too slowly. My Salia needs me.”

Riker raised his eyebrows and exhaled deeply. “Fine, well, here we are.”

“This disobedient little girl won’t let us inside.”

“Ensign Sito, please move aside,” requested Riker politely.

“Yes, sir,” she said in return. She keyed in her security code and unlocked the door.

“After you,” offered Riker as he gestured for Anya to enter first. Once the intimidating woman was out of sight, Riker caught Wesley’s attention. “Aren’t you meant to be somewhere doing something important that none us can talk about right now?”

Wesley nodded, although he was fixated on the closed door. He still really wanted to speak to Salia again.

“Then go and do that. Don’t make me order you, Mr. Crusher.”

Wesley furrowed his brow and nodded a little more curtly this time. As Riker entered the forbidden room, he turned to go the way he came. 

“I think, Lt. Worf hates me,” whispered Jaxa, catching her friend’s notice.

“Why? What happened?” asked Wesley coming back to her side.

“He made me stand on guard duty and deal with that awful woman, for one thing,” she said with dismay.

“Jaxa, this is the most important place you could be on the whole ship right now. Sure there’s no immediate threat, but Worf trusting you on guard duty outside Salia’s room is actually a pretty big deal.”

This thought had clearly never occurred to her. A small smile spread across her lips as her whole disposition brightened. “Thanks, Wes. You always know how to see things from their best angles. Maybe you aren’t so silly after all.”

“Glad to help. I have to go home now and try to make the best of things there too,” he told her with a grumble.

“Good luck,” she said as she held a finger to her lips, reminding him that what he was talking about should be considered a secret.

“Thanks, I’ll need it,” he added with a frown.

......

When Wesley did arrive back at his cabin, he was shocked by the virtual party going on inside. Lal was center stage bouncing Jack on her knee, while Sonya Gomez, Robin Lefler and Geordi flanked her. It was like some sort of surreal alternate universe.

“Geordi, don’t you have a department to run?” asked Wesley with great skepticism. 

“Oh come on, Wes, have a heart. You can’t see Jack like I can. His bio-electric waves are like nothing I’ve ever experienced before,” Geordi told him. “The happier he is, the more intense they get. It’s fascinating.”

“Wow, that is fascinating,” Wesley admitted. “I wonder what other sort of things your VISOR can tell us that we haven’t been able to figure out.”

Just then the little cup that Jack was trying to take from Robin tipped and spilt down his front.

“No one panic. I grew up in a house filled with small children,” declared Sonya. 

She swooped in and picked up the boy. Then she quickly sat him on the floor, but as she began undressing him Wesley cried out.

“Oh god! Stop! You can’t undress him!”

Everyone turned and gaped at him. Lal rose from her seat and soothed him. “It is alright, Wes. They are replicated clothes. They are not a part of him. It helps him to conserve his energy reserves if we dress him. This way he does not need to continue the effort of appearing clothed,” she explained.

“Oh, right. That’s smart,” he muttered feeling like an idiot.

Sonya resumed removing the soiled jumper, while Lal went into the bedroom and brought out a clean one, presumably from a drawer now filled with clothing for Jack.

Once he was cleaned up, Jack reached for his father again. Wesley sat on the floor with him, mostly so that he wasn’t constantly being picked up.

“Now would probably be a good time to tell you about his adapted bed,” noted Geordi nervously. “Data and I designed a playpen of sorts where a Jack can resume his natural state and benefit from a synthesized atmosphere like that on his home planet. It should help keep him healthy and strong as he grows.”

“I see this decision has been taken out of my hands,” Wesley murmured as he lovingly kissed the top of his son’s head.

“Is it really so terrible?” asked Robin.

“No. There are worse things, like finding out that Salia had my child, never told me about him and he almost ended up being killed.” He knew he was still tired, but he hated that he was on the verge of crying in front of his peers.

“Aw, you love him,” teased Sonya. “See and you were worried,” she added, addressing Lal.

“You were?” Wesley asked Lal.

“You did not seem particularly happy about the situation when your mother ordered you out earlier this morning.”

“I know. I was just scared and exhausted,” he confessed.

“Understandable, but you’re not alone,” said Sonya supportively.

“Yeah, everyone wants to help. So don’t be like Worf and send him away to live with some other relative,” joshed Geordi. “It never works out.”

“See, Wes, you can do this,” added Lal.

That was enough push him over the edge. Wesley was crying now, but not for fear or worry, but because he never thought that any would believe in him as a parent at such a young age. It was absurd. He was Twenty-two, just starting his career and now he was supposed to be someone’s dad. He didn’t even get the customary nine months to get used to the idea first.

“Thanks, everyone. It means a lot. I guess Lal has some amazing maternal instincts and that helps too.”

“What I did not know I can learn from your mother and Deanna,” Lal added with a grin.

“Then you can teach me, so I can continue to get by when you go.”

“Go?” repeated Geordi as he looked between the pair.

“I was meant to return to Daystrom, however my plans can be changed,” she replied.

Sonya stood and motioned for Robin to follow her out. It sounded like maybe this was turning into a family discussion.

“We’ll stop by again sometime later,” said Robin as they left.

Geordi gave the women a nod before turning his attention back to Lal. “Did Data know you weren’t originally planning to stay on the Enterprise?”

“Yes, I explained it all while we were still in transit. Father knows that I have my own life now.”

“Exactly,” said Wesley. “You’re allowed to pursue your passions. You don’t have to stay and play house just for me.”

“Play house?” she echoed as she referenced his meaning. “This is not a lark, Wesley. If I stay it is to be a real family. I know better than some of what others may think of the uniqueness of your child and how they may threaten to remove him from your care. There is value in creating a family unite beyond the ideals of love and mutual support.”

Wesley opened his mouth to argue, but she wasn’t done talking.

“There are those who may see your inability to cope on your own as an opportunity to snatch Jack away and study him in a sterile environment,” she continued. “Therefore you cannot entertain notions of relinquishing him to adoption, or hope that someone else can care for him and his special needs. YOU are Jack’s father, YOU must care for him. And I want to help you do this.”

Both Wesley and Geordi studied the android as she voiced her rising concerns. They knew how traumatic it had been for her when the admiral had tried to remove her from her father’s care. They’d almost lost her to cascade failure. There would obviously be less precedence to having a child of a known sentient species taken for the benefit of scientific research. At least that was what they all secretly hoped.

“Lal, I hear you, I do,” said Wesley in response. “But we have some things in our relationship to work out still. If you want to volunteer your time and help out that’s fantastic, but we can’t pretend that everything is wonderful and expect raising a child together to fix our problems.”

“Our problems are because of our being physically and emotionally distant,” she told him firmly. “We are together now and we have agreed that we love one another and wish to stop arguing. You said your heart was mine.”

“One conversation and one emotionally charged situation doesn’t mean that we’re fine now,” he said adamantly. “It took time for us to drift apart and it could take just as long to find our way back again. Loving each other is great, but not if we continue to drive each other crazy.”

Geordi was starting to feel as out of place as the two ensigns had. He was getting ready to excuse himself when Lal took it upon herself to leave.

“If that is how you feel I very obviously do not understand how human relationships work,” she said coldly as she stood. “I think I need some time to think things over. I will be in Science Lab Two if you need my help with Jack.”

Both men watched in disbelief as Lal left out the main door. 

“I was not expecting her to back down like that,” commented Geordi. “You two are really having that bad a time getting along?”

“You have no idea,” said Wesley, followed by a heavy sigh. 

“But you aren’t breaking up, right? I mean...how can me and Data continue to enjoy our grandkid by proxy if you two breakup?”

Wesley let out an unexpected bark of laughter. “Geordi, you are literally fifteen years older than me. You are way too young to be a grandfather. Why don’t you and Data adopt some kids of your own if you’re jonesing for children?”

“To be frank, Data worries so much about Lal still. I mean, no one is more relieved to have her back home than he is. Seriously, he hated having her so far away...not that he would ever admit that he was capable of hating anything. But, Wes, he hated it.”

“Yeah, somehow I believe you. The thing is,” he confided with dismay, “I think Lal might be in love with someone else, she just can’t see it.”

“Oh, well...that’s a whole other problem that I can’t help you with. But if I were you I’d figure out how I feel and fast,” advised Geordi. “Lal is too special to give up without a fight.”

Wesley knew that his friend believed that Lal would be more willing to stay if they could reconcile; and that would make Data happy. Wesley was sure that would make him happy too, but he had so many doubts now. Besides, he had to think of Jack and what would be best for him.

......


	9. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxa connects with Worf and Wesley finds a connection of his own.

Worf came to stand in the hallway with his newest team member. Ensign Sito casually glanced up at him as he very unexpectedly leaned his back on the wall for support. It was not only unprofessional, but a sign of weakness on his part.

“Is everything alright, sir?” she asked, careful to remain neutral in her tone.

“You had the pleasure of conversing with Anya, didn’t you, Ensign Sito?” Worf grumbled as he ventured to meet her gaze.

“Yes, sir,” she answered promptly, although she couldn’t gauge if his question was meant to be sarcastic or not. “She strikes me as a force to be reckoned with.”

“Indeed...She is currently impressing her concerns onto Salia. For lack of a better term, she has spent the past hour trying to ‘bully’ her former ward into doing exactly as she commands,” he explained.

“That sounds...exhausting.” What Jaxa really wanted to say was that it sounded like a headache and she was pretty sure that her superior had one by now.

“I must commend Salia on her iron will. She refuses to bend to that woman’s demands.”

Jaxa could tell there was a ‘but’ coming. “You don’t agree with Salia?”

“I do not. Anya’s ways may be out of date and harsh, but if these people are used to things being done in a more traditional sense, she should not dismiss her ideals so easily.”

Jaxa marvelled for a moment at how easy they were conversing. It was the first time she felt like Worf’s equal. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling like a giddy fool.

“It must be difficult not to offer your own opinion in cases like this. I’m sure any number of the seasoned diplomats on the Enterprise are dying to offer their advice,” she rambled.

“Deanna is taking things the hardest, though she would never admit it,” Worf confided as he finally straighten his posture and stood without the support of the wall. “It is not only the emotional onslaught of their arguing, but the secrets and lies hanging between the two.”

Now Jaxa was sure that he was speaking to her as a trusted equal; the way he was talking about Troi so personally, as his partner rather than as a senior officer.

“I suppose all parties will be better off once they’ve gone home. Ensign Crusher came by earlier. I think he wanted to speak to Salia. Thankfully, Anya got in his way. I would have hated to be the one tell him to leave.”

Worf fixed her a very serious stare, “But you would have instructed him to leave, of course?”

“Yes, of course. He has his part to play and it doesn’t involve Salia anymore,” she assured him.

“Hopefully he will adjust better than I did to his new role,” added Worf, speaking with regret. “I will make sure that he understands that Deanna and I will do what we can. Alexander is still young, however we both have experience from which he can benefit.”

This time the stupid grin made it onto Jaxa’s face. The Klingon looked down at the Bajoran with a curious grin of his own. “Why are you smiling?”

“I guess Wes wasn’t embellishing after all,” commented Jaxa. “You do all act like one big family.”

“Hmm, I suppose when a person finds the right fit with the right people and the right ship, it naturally becomes home. I would give my life for any one of these people.”

“As would I, because it’s my duty,” she noted with reverence. “However, one day I think I could see a family here. No one is any more needy or obnoxious than Wesley; so I guess if I can be friends with him, I can get used to anyone.”

“You are certain that Ensign Crusher is a close friend of yours?” asked Worf with some doubt. “It sounds as though he is not a natural choice.”

“He’s not,” she confirmed. “But he sort of grows on you. Eventually you find yourself actually looking forward to seeing him, and you easily tolerate his overly optimistic approach to life; instead of wanting to smash his annoying face in.”

Worf smirked. That sounded like an accurate description to him about many of the people he had grown to care for over the years. Commander Riker was the worst offender of this sort of contagious happy-go-lucky attitude.

“I think you and I have a very similar way of seeing things. It is refreshing,” he mused.

“I am honoured to hear you say so, sir. I will continue to do my best not to disappoint.”

“A word of caution, though,” he added ominously.

“Sir?”

“Sometimes the person we find ourselves drawn to the most, even though they don’t seem a good match, may become the person we rely on most as well.”

“Sir?” she repeated, not quite understanding.

“I am glad that Mr. Crusher is your friend, but be careful that you don’t subconsciously allow him to fill a role in your life unless you are prepared to deal with consequences,” he explained.

“Oh no,” she blurted while waving her hands. “No, no. Wesley is like a brother. I have no hidden desire for him to be anything more. Believe me. That boy has enough drama without me getting pulled in. Besides, I don’t just give myself to anyone, if you know what I mean,” she added, lowering her voice.

Worf did know what she meant and it made him grin. “Nor do I.”

Yeah, they were going to get along just fine.

......

Wesley gave up waiting for Lal to come home. He ate his dinner and made sure to feed Jack again. He was starting to feel a little stir crazy from being stuck in his cabin, so he decided to take their imaginations for a walk and picked out a story to read to Jack before bed.

It still wasn’t exactly clear if Jack could understand what he was saying. He didn’t even know Salia’s native tongue, or if the computer would simply translate for him. But the boy never spoke, so it difficult to say either way. Wesley secretly hoped that Jack had picked up some form of psychic knowledge about English like he had about how to look like him.

In the end it didn’t really matter. Logic dictated that Jack would only improve his language and comprehension skills through exposure and learning. So Wesley read him ‘Jack and the Beanstalk’ hoping it would hold his interest since the boy in story had his name. Jack did seem to be captivated by the illustrations and reacted to different parts that were scary and happy; which made Wesley happy.

They settled into bed to sleep when they reached the end of the story. Wesley knew that Geordi and Data had gone to a lot of trouble to build Jack a special bed of his own, but for now he wanted to keep his son close and be ready if he needed him.

He knew it was risky; he was still feeling drained and prayed that Jack wasn’t continuing to inadvertently feed off of him. However, his worries quickly faded as he fell into a deep sleep. Somewhere in the darkness he began to dream about Salia. 

They were on the Holodeck, standing in the middle of field of stars. She took his hand and they smiled innocently at one another. He slowly became aware that he wasn’t a teenager like he should have been if this was a memory. He felt and looked like he was now. 

Suddenly, Salia stopped smiling at him and her face became stricken with grief. She began to cry and desperately clung to him. He held her tight and his whole body began to tingle. Then she kissed him passionately and—as she did—she became a blinding being of light. Without warning she merged with him and he felt warm and whole. But then his chest tightened and a jolt of fear ran through him.

Wesley woke with a start. His heart was racing and he was sure that his whole body was still tingling like he’d been out in the cold too long. Jack was sleeping soundly beside him. ‘Small mercies’, he thought. He also hoped that his dream didn’t qualify as a sex dream, especially with Jack lying right next to him. Fatherhood was going to take some getting used to.

It was strange, but as Wesley lay there in the dark, he now felt a serene sense of happiness. Slowly, he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing the scene with Jaxa and Worf. I know she was only in one episode with him (such a waste to send her off to her death...hopefully she’s not dead and just turn-coated like Ro...but then what does that say about how they portrayed Bajoran characters?...don’t get me started), but I think they found a mutual respect and admiration for one another. (I could rant for days about what they could have done with Wesley’s character...these days if an actor drops out and the writers have more to say they find a way of replacing them...whatever. Sorry. In a mood :P


	10. Brutal Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal and Wesley have a talk and air some of their concerns.

Lal entered the stillness of their quarters and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you awake?” she whispered, careful not to speak too loudly in case her boyfriend was asleep.

Wesley rolled over and lovingly stroked her arm before taking her hand. “I’m sorry about earlier. You were trying to help me see how we could make things work with Jack and all I did was belittle you in front of Geordi and our friends.”

“No,” she said with a slow shake of her head. “You were right. Our problems are deeper than I realized. I allowed you to push me away with the excuse of your studies while I knew that you were actually pushing me away because of your grief and self-doubt. I turned a blind eye and lived my new life at Daystrom while you continued to struggle. It was very wrong of me not to be there for you.”

It was his turn to disagree. “No, Lal. You’re allowed to have your own life. You should be happy and do great, meaningful things. I did push you away. I was stuck in the shame of what happened with Josh and Nick. I didn’t want to drag you down with me. I knew you finally found your place, with people who admired and respected you for more than just what you are, but for what you could contribute.

“But I also blindly believed that things would get better for me once we were together again,” he continued. “But how could they? If I was miserable alone, I was doomed to be miserable with you, no matter how much I love you. It’s not your job to make me happy. I have to do that. I have to fix my own problems.”

Lal lay down next to him then and kissed his forehead. “What happened with Salia was not your fault,” she told him. “You were just a boy. It was no more your fault for falling in love with her than it was for making my uncle hate you. You were just being your true, inquisitive, wonderful self.”

It always astonished Wesley how she could see him like that; she knew him so well it was uncanny. He had been blaming himself for Salia, the problems with her government, her people—all of it. He was the source of their distrust. It was his boyish, naive attitude that tainted her perception of her small corner of the galaxy. Even if their innocent little kiss hadn’t resulted in a child, the damage was done all the same, he was sure of it.

“I need to learn to keep out of things that I don’t understand,” he muttered, voice emotional and shaky.

Lal lovingly caressed his cheek. “I do not believe that this is the answer. You are so naturally open and gifted at relating to other people. You used to share so much of yourself, but you no longer share as much since Josh, I expect. Which is understandable. He was your best friend, your roommate and confidant. Your grief for your friendship began long before he died.”

“Lal, thank you for your understanding. I know that you’re trying to help me through something, but you’re only making me feel worse,” Wesley warned her. Everything she was saying was true and hearing it again only made him relive it all.

“I know this is difficult for you, so I will stop talking for now,” she said with understanding. 

“Wait, before you stop talking, I want you to be honest about your life as well,” he said with insistence.

“Honest? About what?”

“About Bruce Maddox.”

“Wesley, I have told you that we are friends, nothing more.”

“See, I don’t think that’s true,” he said as he propped himself up on one elbow. “I think you aren’t being honest with yourself. You talk to the man for hours every day.”

“We like to discuss many things.”

“Yeah, but it’s not how often you speak, it’s how you talk with him. You’re always energized and enthusiastic. You use your hands and your whole face lights up. I’m sorry, Lal, but you are totally in love with the guy. Which I get...you spent all kinds of time with him and even if you weren’t having a sexual affair, you are intellectually and emotionally involved with him.”

“What? No...I...no.” She stumbled to find a means of dispelling his concerns. But she knew he was right. “I told Bruce that I wanted to be with you. I had already made a commitment to us,” she explained with importance. “You are my priority; you are my person, Wesley.”

“And when I gave you an out? Why didn’t you just accept that Guinan was right, that maybe we have grown apart?”

“Because I know that I still love you and I want to fight for you. I cannot continue to ignore your pain. You were always the resilient one. You have always found a way to recover and find a sense of yourself in the universe. This time you could not do it on your own. I told myself that Sito Jaxa was the best person to help you and I still believe that in many ways she is. However, I can no longer stand by and not at least try to help; even if it is only by being here, silently supporting you.”

“And Maddox will wait for you?” he asked, knowing that she might resist giving an honest answer.

“Yes. I must confess that he said he would. He told me that it is for me to decide how; whether it is in friendship, professionally, or...in companionship,” she confessed.

“Shit. So this is real, then? He reciprocates and everything?”

“Wesley, my relationship with Maddox—if there ever is to be one—would never be like ours. He is reserved and intellectual.”

“They do say that some girls end up marrying their fathers,” he mused with a sickening twist in his gut. “Maddox is a lot like Data. Only slightly more emotional and quite a bit more arrogant.”

“Wesley, stop it. I do not feel close to Maddox because he reminds me of my father.”

“Yeah, he probably can’t even bring himself to have sex. Is he a germaphobe? He strikes as the kind of person who never handles bodily fluids well,” Wesley said only half-jokingly. “Although I suppose that makes you ideal since all of your fluids are synthetic and pretty clean.”

Lal hit him hard in the shoulder for his terrible attempt at humour. *Smack!*

“Ouch, okay, okay,” he said tilting away from her. “I won’t say anymore mean things about your new boyfriend, I promise.”

She couldn’t see the fun in what he was saying. She broke down in tears when he suggested that he wasn’t her boyfriend anymore.

“Hey, Lal. I said I would I stop,” Wesley told her as sat up properly and touched her shoulder. “Why are you crying?”

“Because you are breaking up with me,” she said tearfully. “It would seem that you have been trying to break up with me for quite some time and either you cannot find the words, or you are too concerned about hurting my feelings.”

Halfway through her tearful confession, Wesley stopped paying attention. She watched him wildly looked around him; lifting the blankets and moving the pillows.

“Lal...Damn it, fuck!” he cursed loudly. 

She hit him hard in the arm again for cursing at her honest heartbreak. 

“Was I alone when you came in here!?” he asked, brushing off her act of violence. 

Lal’s eyes quickly darted around the room. “Yes, why? Is Jack meant to be here? How did you not notice sooner that he was missing?”

“I thought he was sleeping beside me, but he’s not,” he snapped unkindly. “Computer lights up, full,” he yelled as he jumped out of bed. “Jack!? Where are you!?”

“Calm down. You might frighten him if you shout like that,” she chided.

“Jack!” he yelled again as he went into the other room, completely ignoring her advice.

“Are Salia and Anya still on the ship?”

“As far as I know.”

“Can he leave these rooms?” she asked with rising panic.

“Jack!” This time they yelled his name at the same time and they were sure that a standing lamp in the corner flickered.

“Wait, this lamp is new,” she commented as she walked closer to examine it. 

“I’ve never seen it before,” he confided quietly.

Her foot stepped on something and she picked it up. It was Jack’s jumper. That meant he was probably still there and looked like something else...maybe a lamp.

“Jack, I am sorry if we sounded angry. We are not angry. We were just afraid when we could not find you,” Lal explained to the lamp. “You are not in trouble.”

“Does he even understand what you’re saying?” Wesley muttered with frustration. His head was suddenly pounding and he felt more irritated than he should. Of course he knew the kid might be scared, so why was he feeling so angry?

“Well, he can understand emotional energy and yours is very negative right now.” Her tone was so calm that it only pissed him off more.

“Fine, you’re probably right. Maybe I should just leave.” 

“No,” she said as she took his hand. “Stay here. Jack needs you.”

He exhaled and tried to think of something happy. “Okay, I’ll stay. I’m sorry.”

“Jack, please show yourself. It is safe to come out now,” she coaxed sweetly.

The lamp shimmered and shifted, slowly morphing into a nude little child again. He wrapped his arms around Lal’s neck and she held him close.

“Why were you hiding? Or maybe you were playing?” she questioned as she gave it more thought. 

Wesley wrapped a blanket around the boy from behind and joined in their hug.

“Maybe you weren’t tired, huh?” Wesley asked playfully. “You woke up and wanted to stretch you skills?” 

The boy giggled and turned towards his father. 

“You need to find a way to tell us when you want to change your form so that we can keep an eye on you. We love you, Jack,” Wesley explained warmly.

“Okay,” Jack said in a small, timid voice.

The couple gave each other a look of surprise. 

“Did you just say ‘okay’?” asked Lal. Of course she had heard him just fine, she was an android, but she was still baffled that he had spoken at all.

“Yes,” the boy squeaked. 

“Okay,” she echoed, at a loss for how to proceed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy about something so simple in my life,” gushed Wesley like a proud papa. Then he wrapped Jack up tighter in the blanket and picked him up.

“I suppose it’s almost morning. We should probably get the day started,” he commented as he carried his son back into the bedroom.

Lal stood back and watched them for a moment. Something in her chest hurt as she thought about how it was still unclear as to whether they’d broken up. She knew that now was not the time to discuss it, but she couldn’t help how badly she wanted to stay and be a part of this new little family.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was a little long-winded even after I edited it down. I’m gonna be honest here too. Not sure if Lal and Wes will work things out or end up apart by the end of this story. Any feedback or votes are welcome :)


	11. Fluctuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go sideways.

Wesley was in a fairly good mood, despite being so tired. He was so distracted by Jack that he almost forgot about his duty shift on the Bridge. Lal was more than happy to take over, so he felt that it would be alright to resume his regular routines.

When the ensign arrived via turbolift he was greeted by Lt. D’Sora. The blonde smiled, but looked confused. He wondered briefly if his hair was a mess. He couldn’t quite remember if he had brushed it or not.

Then Commander Riker was in front of him like a one man blockade. “Ensign Crusher, I wasn’t expecting you this morning. I was under the impression that you had personal matters to attend to today,” he said with an authoritative air.

Wesley tried not to looked bothered by the misunderstanding. “Lal is holding down the fort,” he responded promptly. Data was turned in his chair, listening in on their conversation. 

“Is that wise? I know that Lal is very capable, but this is your responsibility; your obligation,” continued Riker sternly.

“Which she so very kindly offered to assist with,” Wesley countered, easily. “Now, with your permission, I would like to take my post.”

“As long as you aren’t too exhausted or distracted, Ensign,” noted Riker. He didn’t much care for the dark circles under the younger man’s eyes.

“I’m fine, sir. Thanks,” he replied.

Commander Riker moved aside and let him continue to his seat at navigation. Ensign Ro stood and departed to the back of the Bridge. Data watched the young man suspiciously from his seat at opps.

“We are due to rendezvous with the USS Britannia in two hours and twenty-six minutes, Commander,” the android announced.

“Thank you, Mr. Data. It will be good to have our diplomatic guests on their way,” said Riker.

Wesley thought so too, although he still felt the slightest pull towards seeing Salia one last time before she disembarked. In fact, now that the thought was in his head it was all he could think about. 

He stood abruptly, not exactly of his own accord. He could feel Data, Riker and D’Sora staring at him.

“What are you doing, Ensign Crusher?” Riker asked as he stood from the captain’s chair.

“I’m not sure...sorry sir,” he said sheepishly before retaking his seat.

“Are you unwell?” Data asked him discreetly.

“No, I’m fine,” Wesley whispered back. Though he didn’t look fine. His right hand was shaking, causing his fingers to tapped haphazardly on the keys. He slapped his left hand over it and took a steadying breath.

“Perhaps you should listen to Comdr Riker and continue your personal leave,” Data suggested kindly.

“No, I’m fine,” the ensign rebutted with insistence. He had only been there five minutes, he wasn’t about to leave already.

Data could not deny that both of this friend’s hands were now trembling and the tremors appeared to be spreading up his arms as well. Riker noticed it too, and as much as he wanted to trust Wesley that he knew what he could and couldn’t handle, he knew that this could be the beginning of something much worse. 

Riker put a gentle hand on Wesley’s shoulder. “Sorry, Wes. I have to relieve you of duty. Go to Sickbay and get looked at, okay.”

He huffed a sigh of frustration, but knew better than to argue. As he stood up he swayed. Luckily, Riker was still close enough to catch him. 

“Mr. Data, will please escort Mr. Crusher to Sickbay,” he said, rattled by the young man’s dizzy spell.

Data gave Riker a nod and moved to support the ensign in his place. Wesley was still conscious, but he seemed weaker than he was several minutes earlier.

Ensign Ro watched them depart and she ducked down to check the navigation console.

“What are you doing ensign?” asked Riker as he watched her feel for loose wiring. 

“Can’t be too careful, sir,” she replied before taking her seat.

He knew she was right, but unlike her, he also knew that Wesley had been having some unexpected health concerns as a result of his son. So he did his best not to laugh at her paranoid systems check.

“Too right, but I have it on good authority that it wasn’t anything mechanical,” he told her.

Then she turned in her seat and gave him a serious look. “Is Crusher sick? Should I be sanitizing my station? I don’t want to catch something.”

The replacement opps officer was also looking rather concerned. “No, no, it’s fine. What he’s got isn’t contagious,” Riker reassured her.

“So, he is sick?”

“It’s a metabolic concern not a viral...look, do whatever makes you feel comfortable, Ensign.” Riker knew he was babbling, so he gave up.

“Thank you, sir,” she said as she fixed him with a look. “Are you feeling well, Commander?”

“I’m dandy, thanks for asking,” he said sarcastically as she walked past him to fetch a sanitizing kit from the panel at the side of the Bridge. He decided that this was going to be a weird day.

......

Wesley put a hand to his chest as Data helped him to sit on the biobed. Beverly rushed over with tricorder in hand. 

“What happened? Wes, does your chest hurt?” she asked both questions almost simultaneously.

“No, Mom...well maybe a little,” Wesley confessed. “Mostly my pulse is all over the place.”

“What do you mean; is it sporadic?” she prompted as she reviewed her preliminary readings. “Like sometimes it’s fast and sometimes it’s slow and sometimes it seems to skip a beat?”

Wesley looked like he was trying to catch his breath and keep from panicking, so Data answered. “Yes, Doctor. I observed all of those patterns while I assisted your son to Sickbay. He began to have tremors, or muscle spasms only minutes after taking his station on the Bridge. It was as though even the most minor amount of stress induced the onset of whatever is happening.”

“His entire nervous system is misfiring,” she told him grimly. “I was afraid that this might happen over time if Jack continued to affect his bio-electric balance.”

“Over time? Then you did not foresee this much of an impact so soon?” Data asked to clarify. 

“No. I mean, I suppose there was always a chance,” she explained as she helped her son to lie back so that she could install the over-lying panel that would monitor his vitals and start to stabilize his systems. “Was Jack with him last night?”

“Yeah, but I swear he didn’t do anything,” said Wesley. “I was fine this morning, maybe a bit agitated.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not blaming Jack. I’m just trying to discern what’s happening,” Beverly inform him.

“Could Wesley still have a connection to Salia?” inquired Data. “He became twitchy and even rose from his seat without knowing why, directly after I informed Commander Riker that we would be meeting with the Britannia in the next couple of hours.”

“What sort of connection, Data? You mean a psychic connection, or perhaps a physiological one?”

“Would it be theoretically possible for her to draw energy from him even if they were not physically near one another?” 

“That depends, did Wesley touch her at all since she’s been on the ship?”

“I did,” Wesley answered weakly, “but it was brief and days ago now.”

“Hmm, I think you’ll agree that we have little to no idea of what an entity like Salia is actually capable of,” she said with obvious frustration. “But in theory we can’t rule it out as a possibility. The energy loss and how it’s disturbing Wes’ normal systemic functions is alarming. It would be easier to conclude that an adult like Salia caused this damage, rather than a small child. But we’re left with the question of why. You and Geordi fitted her room with tech so that she could nourish herself. She had no valid reason to steal resources from Wesley.”

“Unless...she has a reason,” noted Data. “What if she has changed her mind about her plans for Jack? She may have weakened Wesley in order to take him back.”

“Why? Why would she want to take her son back to a planet where her own people would have him murdered?”

Data looked at a loss for a moment. “It is the only conclusion I could come up with such limited information. If Wesley is the only person standing in her way—since he is now the boy’s legal guardian—she could ensure that he is unfit to protest her change of heart. The Prime Directive would be on her side.”

“Over my dead body,” grumbled Wesley as he tried to get the overhang to move so that he could sit up.

“If you keep exerting yourself, it will be over your dead body,” his mother warned him. “Lie down and relax before you go into cardiac arrest. You aren’t physically able to do anything right now and I will sedate you if I have to.”

Her son gave up and did as she commanded. He really didn’t want to be knocked out right now, not if Data’s theory had any weight to it.

“Data, the Prime Directive would also be on Wesley’s side. He is a citizen of the Federation and a Starfleet Officer. He is not dead and has every right to his son, especially now that he is aware of his existence,” the doctor rambled with conviction.

“Then let us hope that you are right and I am wrong,” the android said as he began to back away from the bed. “I will go to Lal. She is with Jack and may need assistance if Salia has changed her mind.”

“Damn it,” Beverly cursed as she slammed a hand down on the edge of the overhang.

“Mom,” Wesley said softly as he tried to get her attention. “Data won’t let anything bad happen to Jack, or Lal. Besides, Worf and Sito are with Anya and Salia.”

“I know, but I just wish things weren’t falling apart. I can’t help the horrible feeling of finding out that my son’s first love is some sort of manipulative, jaded monster who would consider sacrificing her own child—your child—as some kind of unorthodox political move. It’s too much.”

“It isn’t her...even if Data is right...it’s Anya not Salia who would come up with something so terrible.”

Beverly softened. It made her sad to see how her son could still have such blind optimism.

.......


	12. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal has an upsetting conversation with Maddox. Then someone comes to try and take Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit of violence in this one, but nothing too awful.

Lal sat at her father’s workstation. She would have preferred to be working in the science lab again, but since she was now responsible for Jack it was better to stay tucked away. 

The computer informed her that she had an incoming communication from Bruce Maddox. She almost dismissed it, not feeling up to his company at the moment. Jack was sitting on the floor under the desk, playing with Spot. The cat who was normally very picky about who she allowed near her was head-butting the boy and purring loudly.

Lal was trying not to feel overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Her father had just called down to let her know about her boyfriend’s current condition and that they’d ere on their way to Sickbay. Well, ex-boyfriend. 

It wasn’t Jack’s fault that he was causing some fairly serious side-effects. He was an innocent child. He only wanted to feel close and connected to his father. He never meant to cause him any harm. All the same it was upsetting news.

When the computer chimed again about Daystrom trying to connect, Lal decided to take the call but make it quick.

As Maddox’s face appeared on the viewer his expression quickly fell. What started as a cheerful smile turned to a sour frown. “What’s wrong? Why do you look so heartbroken, Lal?”

“My apologies. I am not in a very good mood,” she replied.

“Well, tell me about your problems. I know I’m not the best at it, but maybe I can help you sort through them,” he offered kindly.

“I cannot discuss them. They are too new and quite complicated,” she explained vaguely.

“S’okay, Lal,” came a little voice. 

Maddox shifted as though he was trying to see where the voice came from. “Who was that? Has Data finally taught his cat to speak?” he joked.

Lal pursed her lips and gave him a disparaging look. Then she bent over to one side and lifted Jack onto her lap. The little boy clung to her lovingly and buried his face in the bend of her neck. She could see the vivid discomfort on her mentor’s features.

“This is Jack. I am minding him for a friend,” she told him, hoping to ease his blatant uneasiness.

“Oh, well. That’s very kind of you. I suppose you like that sort of thing?”

Lal had already warned him about her mood and his rude comment was not helping. 

“‘That sort of thing’?” she parroted with distain. “Yes, Bruce, I like children. They are wonderful, beautiful little people and I do not care if you do not like them. In fact, it is good to know how much you detest them so that I do not waste anymore time considering our relationship. I simply cannot attach myself to a person who does not like children.”

He looked hurt by her harsh accusations. “Fine. It’s true. Children make me uncomfortable, but I never said that I was opposed to having some of my own one day. You presumed that on your own.”

She softened a little as she took in his meaning and found herself holding onto the small boy cradled in her arms. It was becoming more and more obvious how much she wanted to keep him, but if she wasn’t with Wesley she had no right to him. Jack wasn’t hers. 

It was then that Maddox realized how terrible things were for her. He could see an emotional exhaustion in her eyes that wasn’t there a couple of days ago. 

“Lal, love, are you alright? Be honest, can I do anything to help you?” he asked with a tenderness that made her start to cry.

She shook her head, unable to talk without sobbing. She didn’t want to upset Jack, but she couldn’t hold herself together anymore. Then Jack started to fuss and whine and she could see Maddox grimace on the screen.

“Alright. I should go. I need to go, now,” Maddox muttered rather nervously as he fumbled with his console for a moment. “This is not going to work for me. I need to go,” he said again as he shut down the comm.

The screen went black. Lal didn’t quite understand what had just happened. Maddox had gone from being standoffish to supportive then to downright appalled by her emotional display. She couldn’t help the ache in her chest as the only other man she would dare to trust with her heart not only let her down, but practically ran away from her.

As if on cue Deanna let herself into Data’s quarters. She came around the corner and found the pair crying; both as equally sad and lost as the other.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” implored the empath as she knelt down beside them.

“Jack is sad and I am too,” Lal sobbed.

Deanna scooped up Jack with one arm and held the android girl with the other. “Wesley will recover. This is just a hiccup.”

“I am not only sad that he is unwell, but that he has broken up with me.”

Deanna paused as she tried to regroup. “Wesley broke up with you? Are you sure? Maybe it was only a disagreement.”

“No. Wes knows about my feelings for Bruce, but it would seem that he is done with me as well. He saw me crying and shut down our comm. I believed that he cared for me, but he is too much of a coward to deal with anything messy or emotional.“

“Are you saying that you’ve developed feelings for Bruce Maddox?” Deanna asked to be sure she was understanding the situation. It was certainly news to her.

Lal nodded as she wiped her eyes. “I was naive to believe that he could actually love me, all of me. My strengths and my weaknesses. I should have known better. Maddox does not like to address his own weaknesses, why would he be able to cope with mine? He probably believed me to be some perfect masterpiece of technology and seeing that I am as flawed as any human is demoralizing to him.”

“I had no idea that you had a romantic interest in him. Maybe Maddox was thrown by seeing you so vulnerable, but you should allow him the chance to make it up to you,” she offered.

“What good will that do?” inquired Lal. “I need a partner who will stand by me. Do I not deserve to be loved unconditionally?”

“Of course you do,” Deanna said without hesitation as she hugged her tighter. 

She knew that Lal and Wesley were having problems, but she didn’t know that they had gotten so bad that they would break up. It was poor timing and even worse timing for Lal to be trying to salvage another relationship long distance. It was a lot to deal with, even for her.

Lal wasn’t expecting any company and both women looked up when the door chime rang.

“Mommy?” said Jack as he slid off of Deanna’s lap. 

Lal chased after the boy and stopped him from getting to the door.

“No, Jack. You know that you cannot see your mommy right now,” she explained. 

He reached out his hand towards the door as the chime sounded again. “Mommy!”

“Lal, take Jack into the bedroom. I can sense hostility on the other side of that door,” said Deanna. The android obeyed. Luckily Jack snuggled into her and didn’t try to escape from her arms.

As the door hissed open Salia tried to get past her. “Let me in, Deanna. I wan to see my child and you can’t stop me,” she said.

“I’m sorry but I can’t let you take him,” replied Deanna. “Must I remind you that you were the one who decided to give him up.”

“Yes. I gave him willingly to his father. So where is he? Who even lives here?”

Deanna could tell that none of what she was saying mattered and the emotional profile of this person did not ‘feel’ right. 

“How do I know that you’re Salia? You could be Anya,” Deanna stated as she held her ground.

“Stop wasting time and give me my son,” Salia growled.

The Allasomorph used her inhuman strength to throw Deanna against the wall. She hit her head and fell to the floor. Then Salia stormed over to the bedroom and forced the door. Lal backed away as she continued hold Jack close.

“Jack, come to me. Come to your mother.” The intruder called to the boy sweetly, but Jack didn’t look all that happy to see her.

“No!” he shouted.

“Jack, I thought you wanted to see your mother?” asked Lal with obvious concern.

“She’s not my mommy!” he added as he turned his face away.

“Jack, that’s very cruel. I love you,” said Salia.

“He does not believe that you are his mother.”

“I know that. I heard him, you stupid girl.”

“I did not turn him against you. There is no need to be mean to me,” Lal pointed out. Of course she had heard the altercation in the adjacent room and she knew that Deanna was most likely injured; so it was a safe bet that Jack was right. 

“Give him to me,” demanded Salia.

“No. I will not let you hurt an innocent child,” Lal told her with determination.

“That child is no innocent. He is an insidious disease and needs to be terminated.”

The Allasomorph transformed into a large, horrible creature and it suddenly attacked. It was strong, almost stronger than the android. She managed to fend it off for only a moment and she dropped Jack to floor so that he could get away; and so that she would have both hands free. 

When the monster came at her again Lal was able force her into the larger living space. But just as she thought she was winning, the being of energy and light sent a shock of electricity through her. 

Lal convulsed as the energy wave dissipated. Then she collapsed to the floor mere feet from Deanna. The creature became Salia again and she smiled coldly at her handiwork. Then she walked into the bedroom and snatched the boy by his arm.

Worf and Data arrived on the scene to the sound of Jack screaming. So they abandoned the two women where they lay and ran to other room. Salia was attacking her son, draining his life-force energy from him.

“Stop,” commanded Worf as he aimed his phaser. He still wasn’t sure if such a weapon would have any impact on something like her.

Salia paused and shot him a nasty look as she morphed back into her true form—Anya. “I believed that you were an honourable warrior, Mr. Worf. I see now that you are not,” she said with distain. “If you were indeed honourable you wouldn’t have kept this abomination from me.”

“It was Salia’s desire that we keep her child a secret,” said Data. “Clearly her fears had merit.”

“Leave the boy alone and perhaps we will not persecute you for your attack on him and our people,” said Worf.

“Now that doesn’t sound very honourable at all,” Anya hissed.

Data and Worf exchanged a look before Data slammed into the Allasomorph. He barely stunned her, but it was enough to get her to break her hold on the boy. Jack instinctively ran to hide behind Worf’s legs. The Klingon fired his weapon at Anya just as Data got out of the way.

Anya shuttered when the blast hit her, although she didn’t go down. Worf adjusted the setting and aimed it again. “Do not make me kill you, Anya. I only contacted you because Salia needed your help. It is not for you to decide the child’s fate.”

“But it is. He will come back with us and save Salia from the disgrace she has brought upon herself and her family. The sacrifice of his one small life will save thousands. Her show of strength by ridding herself of such a hateful thing will reignite the flame of loyalty and fidelity in her people.”

“If what you say is even remotely true there is no hope of Daled IV joining the Federation,” surmised Data.

“The people of Daled IV are not ready,” explained Anya. “Maybe in a few generations. This one is still obsessed with the old ways and the purity of our kind. A purity that this boy has threatened.”

“Your argument has no basis in fact,” snapped Worf. “Salia escaped without anyone knowing of her child’s existence or that it is an accidental cross species misfit.”

“It doesn’t matter. She can still sacrifice him to make a point,” rebutted Anya.

“There must be another way,” implored Deanna from her place on the floor. She was just coming around and couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“There isn’t. Salia never should have fled. It was cowardly and foolish. Her people will believe that she took to safety with outsiders rather than face her fate in an honourable fashion. The only other way she can stop the fighting is with sacrifice. In the end it may take her life to stop the disputes and avoid a civil war.”

“That is for you, Salia and her people to deliberate,” said Data. “Jack is not responsible for an entire nation. He is a child born of love; born to a citizen of the Federation—who was granted full guardianship by his mother—and we will not allow you to take him.”

“Mr. Worf? Is this your position as well?” inquired Anya, sounding more civil than she had during the entire encounter.

“Yes. Although his sacrifice may be the symbolic tool you require, we cannot condone it. The boy stays here.”

“That foolish Salia, giving her spawn to his so-called father,” Anya grumbled with dissatisfaction. “Fine. But you will have to explain to your captain how you defied our wishes.”

“Only yours, Anya. Not Salia’s,” Worf corrected curtly.

“Mr. Worf, please escort Anya to transporter room two. We will be meeting with the Britannia shortly and she will be boarding with Salia. Unless Salia has changed her mind and requests sanctuary.”

“Aye, sir,” said Worf as he motioned for Anya to come with him. “I will make sure they have a security detail awaiting her arrival.”

Data crouched down to check Deanna’s head. “You do not appear to be bleeding, however you may have a minor concussion.”

“Data, I’m fine,” she told him. “Is Lal alright?”

The android looked over at his daughter. It was then that he realized Jack was curled up beside his daughter. He was almost hesitant to see if she would be alright. As though not knowing would be easier than dealing with possibility that she could be damaged beyond repair.

Data shifted closer and encouraged Jack to join Deanna. He lovingly brushed the hair from her face. 

“Lal, can you hear me?” he said quietly.

Miraculously her eyes fluttered open. “Yes, Father,” she murmured.

He helped her to sit up before hugging her. Deanna couldn’t help but feel happy for her friends. 

“I will need to run several tests to be sure that you are not damaged, but I think it is safe to say that you will be fine,” Data informed her.

“That woman was terrible. She was not Salia was she, Father?”

“No, Lal. That was Anya pretending to be Salia,” he explained.

“I am glad. I could not believe that Wes would fall in love with such a heartless person.”

Data smiled at her words and how normal she sounded. Even though he had told she would be fine he didn’t quite trust that she would be. 

......


	13. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley confronts Salia.

Data helped Deanna get to Sickbay. He briefly wondered how many more times he would be coming here today. Doctor Crusher didn’t know what to make of the incoming patient.

“What happened, Data?” she asked as she assisted Deanna to sit on one of the beds. 

“Anya posed as Salia and forced her way into my quarters with the intention of abducting Jack,” he explained. 

“I’m concerned that she won’t give up so easily,” muttered Deanna as she held a hand against the side of her head. “As protective as she was over Salia the first time around, she is even more so this time. Even if the best thing for her ward is to help her kill herself in a display of honour.”

“That’s insane,” said Wesley as he came over to join them. His mother shot him a look for being on his feet without her permission. “She can’t actually believe that sacrificial suicide is the answer.”

“These people hold different beliefs than we do,” clarified Data.

“Where is Jack now?” asked Beverly.

“He is with Lal and Geordi in the cybernetics lab,” replied Data.

“Good. I have to talk to Salia. I can’t let her leave the Enterprise without trying to change her mind,” said Wesley ruefully.

The moment Beverly gave Wesley the all clear he all but ran out of Sickbay. The computer informed him that Salia was still down the hall in her suite. He rounded the corner and came face to face with Ensign Sito.

“Let me in,” Wesley said firmly.

“Wes, I can’t do that.”

“Anya is running around causing problems and I need to speak to Salia,” he explained.

“Just don’t make me regret this, okay,” said Jaxa as she moved out of the way.

“I’ll do my best,” was all he said before rushing inside.

Salia stood as he entered the room. She looked more than a little surprised to see him too. “What are doing here? I thought...I thought that you...” 

Although she never quite finished her sentence he knew what she was trying to say.

“You thought I was dead,” he said, voice full of hurt and betrayal. “How could you? How could you turn on me like that? I would have done anything for you.”

“Would you have given Jack back to me so that I could use him to regain the trust of my people?” she asked, defeated.

“Anything but that.”

“You need to allow me to take him. Anya explained how I could—.”

“Don’t,” he begged. “Just stop talking. I can’t listen to whatever sick, backwards ideas Anya gave you. He’s a child. He’s our child. I can’t let you anywhere near him now. The Prime Directive might keep us from interfering with your world’s politics and cultural rituals, but I’ll be damned if I let you murder Jack.”

“You’re very brave, coming in here alone after realizing that I tried to kill you,” she said rather sadly.

She reached out for him and despite his better judgement he held her in his arms. “You don’t have to give up. You can request asylum and take more time to find a solution.”

“I can’t. Every moment I’m away more people are suffering and dying.”

“Your planet sounds like it was always in conflict. Maybe your parents were wrong. They shouldn’t have put such a heavy burden on your shoulders.”

“No Wes, they were right. I can do better. I will do better. No one knows about Jack and I intend to keep it that way. Taking a life is never the answer. I shouldn’t have listened to Anya. I can’t believe I let her convince me to hurt you.”

He wanted to comfort her even though she was right. She had hurt him. 

“Please don’t end your life just to please a world that turned against you. But if you do, know that my love for you—when I had it—was real,” he said with regret. He brushed back the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. “And thank you for bringing Jack to me,” he added as fought against kissing her one last time. “I promise I’ll take care of him and give him the life and freedom that you were never allowed to have.”

“That’s what I want too. I want our child to be free,” Salia told him a heartbreaking love for her son.

Wesley gave in and pressed his lips to hers, chastely. She’d already been stealing so much of his energy that he didn’t think one more exchange would matter. Then he let her go and walked out of the room without looking back.

Jaxa had been standing by the door, eavesdropping. She knew that she shouldn’t have been, but she was worried for his safety. Their exchange touched her deeply and she caught his arm as he passed by and pulled him into a fierce hug. 

“How can I love her and hate her so much all at the same time?” Wesley muttered into her golden hair.

“I don’t know Wes. But you can and you do and that’s okay,” she told him without judgement. 

Jaxa had personally never been in love before. She started to believe that maybe Nick would be her first chance, but he turned out to be a scoundrel like all the rest. She could hear Worf’s simple warning in her head, but she still maintained that her love for her friend was sisterly in nature. It had to be, it was all she could afford right now. So when their eyes met she pretended that her heart was only pounding because of the possible danger on the ship; not because their bodies were pressed so intimately against each other.

As if to further prove her internal argument, Wesley said the one thing no woman wants to hear from a man she’s secretly pining after. “You’re such an amazing friend, Jaxa. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I feel the same,” she replied with an ever so slightly forced smile.

......

Later, Geordi was happy to report that aside from a few singed components Lal was perfectly fine. Data was relieved to know that his late arrival hadn’t cost too high a price. Sometimes it was terrible to be right.

Jack was sitting off to the side, trying to turn his hand into a tricorder. But there were too many buttons and flashing lights for his young mind to understand. 

Geordi laughed when the boy started to get frustrated. “It’s okay, Jack. It’s a good first try,” he said with encouragement.

“It’s hard,” Jack pouted.

“Yeah, well tricorders do lots of different things. And they have all those buttons and blinking lights. Maybe you should start with something easier like one of Data’s paintbrushes,” he offered.

“What’s paintbrushes?”

“Hey Data, do you think you might have time to show Jack how to paint?” Geordi nudged.

“That would be wonderful, Father,” added Lal. “It would help him with his motor skills and dexterity, as well as how to use his imagination and focus.”

How could the elder android say no? “It would be my pleasure to teach Jack about painting and visual art.”

“Yeah, well...he’s like five so don’t go crazy,” warned Geordi.

“I never go ‘crazy’ Geordi,” Data rebutted. He knew what his partner was getting at—keep things simple. 

Lal smiled at their banter. It made her miss the times when she and Wesley were so easy with each other. It was as if he could sense that she was thinking of him, because Wesley entered the lab a moment later. He opened his arms wide and Jack ran over and jumped into them.

“Aw, now that’s adorable,” cooed Geordi.

“I missed you, Jack. Are you okay? I heard a big scary monster tried to take you,” Wesley said to his son.

“She was scary like the giant in the story,” Jack explained. “She hurt people.”

“I know, but you’re not hurt, right buddy?”

“No, I’m not hurt.”

“And you, Lal? Are you okay?”

She hadn’t actually expected him to address her just then, he seemed so wrapped up in Jack.

“Oh. Yes. I am fine,” she replied.

Wesley put Jack down and walked the few short steps over to where she sat on the table. He took her face in both hands and kissed her deeply. He didn’t seem to care that Geordi and Data were standing right there.

Lal was surprised by how passionate the kiss was. “What was that for?” she whispered when they parted.

“I guess I just wanted to thank you for guarding Jack with your life,” he replied with honesty.

“Excuse me, Wesley,” said Data from beside them, “I will take a verbal expression of gratitude if that is alright with you.”

Both Geordi and Wesley burst into laughter, followed by Lal once she caught onto what was so funny. And although Data didn’t laugh, he did smile; proud of his little jest.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little update. Hope everyone is well :)


	14. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title says. A quick break before diving into the next part of the story.

“You know, if you weren’t chief of security I would dump your ass for leaving me lying on the floor while you escorted Anya away,” Deanna grumbled as she accepted Worf’s apology kiss.

“Hmm, I sometimes wonder if Commander Data forgets that we are together. Then I recall that he can’t forget such things. Perhaps he enjoys pulling rank,” he rambled in response.

“That’s doubtful. But you are probably right. He simply expected you to take her since it is technically your job,” she surmised. “So, Anya is gone?”

He gave her a nod as he picked up her hot chocolate to hand it to her. “Yes. Salia has gone as well. I briefed the team on the Britannia, however they may not be prepared if the two try anything unorthodox.”

“I’m not sure that they would do anything now that Jack is no longer an option in their plans,” she said before taking a sip from her mug. “What else could they possibly do but return to their planet and do what must be done?”

“Ah, but what will that be?” Worf asked as he sat down next her. “I can see why Salia could be convinced of taking her own life. But it may have been more honourable a gesture before she escaped to safe herself in the first place.”

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that. Suicide is never honourable and it is never an option as far as I’m concerned.” She let out a heavy sigh and snuggled into him. 

“Agree to disagree,” he muttered flatly. “Where is Alexander?”

“It’s Tuesday, he has baseball on the Holodeck.”

It was difficult for Worf to think how today had just been an ordinary day for some people, although it was reassuring that it had been for his son. “Of course. Perhaps we can introduce him to Jack tomorrow. They are close in age and I can see them having much in common.”

“Do you mean because they are inquisitive children, or because they’ve both lost their mothers in one form or another?”

“Can’t it be for both reasons?”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his bearded cheek. “Yes, my love. It can.”

......

Now that Anya and Salia were departed to the Britannia, Jack could explore the ship without fear of being discovered. He was more than ready to run around the corridors and make new friends. Deanna wanted to give Lal a break and took him on a play date with Alexander.

After a rowdy visit to the Arboretum—complete with Jack morphing his hands into different plants and flowers—they headed to Ten Forward to meet Beverly for dinner.

The red haired doctor was saving a booth. The two boys climbed up on the seat and continued to talk loudly while the two women greeted one another.

“How was your afternoon?” asked Beverly.

“Loud,” replied Deanna as she gestured to the boys.

“Wes mentioned that Jack has started talking, but I never would have guessed he was such a chatterbox.”

“He was scared and shy at first. Most likely he was never allowed to speak so freely,” Deanna explained. “Now that he feels safe and happy he can be himself.”

The two boys laughed and carried on as Guinan approached the table and grinned. Somehow her presence got the boys to quiet down.

“How did you do that?” wondered Deanna.

“What can I say? It’s a gift,” Guinan hummed. “Also, I have ice cream,” she added as placed a small sundae in front of each of the boys. 

“Well, I’m not sure they should be having so much sugar,” said Beverly. “And I don’t know if Jack can even have ice cream.”

“His mother seemed to like it. At least that was what I heard,” said Guinan.

Beverly found the comment to be both lovely and sad.

“It’s cold,” whimpered Jack, as if on cue. 

“Yeah it’s supposed to be,” Alexander informed him. “If you don’t like it I can have yours.”

“Ah, no Alexander. I think one dessert before dinner is plenty,” chided Deanna.

“S’okay, I like it,” added Jack with a smile.

Beverly moved to sit beside him. She hugged him and rubbed his shoulders to warm him up. “I’ll keep you warm while you eat,” she told him.

“Want some?” Jack asked as he held out the spoon with a large offering of sundae.

“Sure,” the new grandmother delighted. She took a mouthful while his little hand held onto the spoon. Jack giggled as she made a happy face.

“Don’t worry Alexander, I won’t ask for any. It’s not chocolate,” teased Deanna.

“I figured you would get your own,” he teased back.

“You know me so well,” she rebutted.

“Ice cream for dinner? Mom, seriously?” complained Wesley as he joined them.

Beverly shrugged dramatically and put her hands up defensively. “You caught me. Although if you want to blame someone, blame Guinan.”

“Come on, let the kid have some fun,” said Guinan without any show of guilt. “He’s had a rough few days.”

“Fine. I give up,” he conceded. “Clearly, I‘ve already been overruled.”

“Gee, you’d think with an easy going attitude like that you and Lal would be back together by now,” commented his mother.

“Beverly,” Deanna warned her friend.

“It’s okay, Deanna. I’m used to Mom being passive aggressive when it comes to telling me how to live my life,” noted Wesley.

“Excuse me, but I am NOT passive aggressive,” Beverly countered, obviously offended by his accusation. Her son shot her a look and decided to change the subject.

“Anyways...Lal and I are still friends...good friends. She understands that I need some space to breathe and address some issues that I’ve been pushing aside for far too long.”

“That sounds very mature and responsible of you,” Deanna told him supportively.

“I honestly don’t get it,” added Beverly offhandedly. “I mean, Lal has been a constant in your life for years. I don’t see why you won’t let her be there for you.”

“She is there for me, Mom. She’s helping with Jack and she’s taking time to reconnect with Data and Geordi while she’s here.”

“Fine. I suppose it’s good to revisit what it’s like to be an individual before committing completely to being a couple,” his mother conceded.

“Thank you. I appreciate your understanding,” Wesley told her sincerely.

......


	15. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were settling down Lal becomes conflicted over what she really wants to do with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today. I’m still working out the conclusion to this story. As it stands this is about halfway. Thanks for reading:)

It had been almost an entire week since Lal last spoke to Dr. Maddox. When she tried his personal line he never picked up and was always prompted to leave a message. When she tried him at the office, she got an assistant who could not give her a straight answer about when he might get in touch. 

She was full of regret. She had a perfect memory of their last conversation and her final words to him were far from kind. She doubted that he would ever speak to her again. And now that things were better between herself and Wesley she wondered if it even mattered.

But it must have mattered because she had been staring at her screen for a solid eight minutes and thirty-three seconds when her father touched her shoulder. She sensed his arrival but didn’t turn to greet him.

“Lal, someone has arrived to visit with you,” said Data softly. “Though he is unsure if you would tolerate his presence.”

His daughter blinked away whatever thoughts she had been lost in. She looked up at him expectantly. “I have a visitor?”

Data nodded before disappearing around the corner. She could hear the door swish open as whoever it was came inside her father’s quarters. She stood as she tried to discern who it could possibly be. There was only one person she could think of, the one person she was longing to hear from but could never imagine would make the journey to be here in person.

Bruce Maddox smiled weakly as he peaked around the dividing wall between the main living area and Data’s office space. Lal froze as if unsure that she was actually seeing him, or just imagining him.

“Hello, Lal. I hope this is not an inopportune time to see you,” he said sheepishly.

Much to both their surprise, she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He was so much taller than her that she settled for hugging his waist rather than trying to yank him down by the neck. Of course Maddox realized this and he bent down to her obligingly and held her face close his own.

“I thought you never wanted to speak to me again,” she murmured close to his ear.

“Heavens no, Lal. I needed to get here to be with you. We always do best together, side by side,” he told her. He pulled back to look her in the eye. 

That was when she understood his last words. ‘This is not going to work for me. I need to go.’ He meant that he needed to go to her; he couldn’t sit in his office on Earth while he knew that she needed him so badly. She just wished that he had made his intensions clearer.

“Yes we do,” she conceded with affection.

“May I kiss you, Lal?” he asked, emboldened by her warm reception.

She paused to consider this request. Things were starting to get better between her and Wesley, but they were still not back together. For some reason she decided to push her worries aside and act on instinct. 

“Please do. I really want you to,” she confessed openly. 

He was about to do so when he hesitated to voice their shared concerns. “What about the boyfriend?”

“We are not technically together. I was against it at first, however I see now that he requires time to process some personal issues and be on his own,” she explained. “So you are free to kiss me.”

Bruce couldn’t help the broad smile that came from hearing such liberating news. After he contained his excitement, or so he believed, he kissed her. It was simple at first, but then it got away from him. So many weeks apart had given him a lot to think about and his desire to hold her again became much stronger than he had anticipated.

Lal laced her fingers into his short dark hair and Bruce kept one hand at the nape of her neck while the other found her the small of her back. They were lost in the moment, the only two people in the universe. 

That was when Lal remembered that her father was still in the room. Data was pretending to study one of his paintings while his daughter got ‘reacquainted’ with the cyberneticist. He kept his thoughts about their relationship to himself.

Bruce blushed as he realized that the other Android was pretending not to notice their elicit activities. He hadn’t really given much thought to how Data would take seeing them so involved.

“Sorry, Father,” said Lal as she smoothed her mussed hair. “Perhaps Bruce and I can catch up in his guest cabin.”

Data turned slightly towards them and nodded politely. “That would be acceptable. Though I must say that I am relieved that you are getting on so well. You did sound quite unsure of yourself, Dr. Maddox.”

“I didn’t want to intrude, however I couldn’t sit idly by and let Lal struggle on her own. I knew that you were here and so are so many of her friends, but I’ve never felt so compelled to action as I was when I saw your daughter crying and holding that little one in her arms.”

“Little one? Do you mean Jack?” questioned Data. When Lal gave him a nod he began to look around the room. “Speaking of Jack, were you not meant to be minding him today?”

“Oh yes, Father,” Lal replied with a giggle. “He is napping in the bedroom with Spot.”

Data gave her a curious look before sliding the bedroom door open. “Lal...I see Spot, but I do not see Jack. Oh, correction...there are two Spots,” he said with clear concern. “Does he morph his entire self often?”

Lal was doing her best to keep from laughing. “He has been working very hard to capture her likeness. The other day Wes and I could not find him because he was a floor lamp,” she explained. “This is much better, I think. I am quite proud of him.”

Now Maddox looked confused. “I’m sorry, but are you two talking about the child? He morphs?”

Data and Lal exchanged a look. They had forgotten themselves in their casual discussion. “Yes, that is correct,” Data informed him. “Jack is a unique entity known as an Allasomorph. He can alter his appearance to resemble almost anything...well technically he is still learning, but in theory he could.”

“Did he lose his parents?” pressed Maddox. “Why is he so constantly in your care?”

“I promise I will explain in more detail sometime soon, but I cannot just yet,” said Lal.

“Have you adopted him?” he asked quite seriously. “Lal, if that’s the case just tell me. I want you to be happy and if this child makes you happy that is a wonderful thing.”

He was trying so hard to be supportive, but just like before, he was upsetting her somehow. “I have not adopted him. I cannot adopt him.” 

“But you seem to want keep him?” added Bruce.

“Jack is Wesley’s son,” said Data on his daughter’s behalf. “It was as much of a surprise to him as it was to all of us. Lal is conflicted because their relationship is strained, but she cares for them both a great deal.”

“The boy belongs to Wesley? Why didn’t you just tell me? It isn’t like you to be so emotionally conflicted that you feel the need to keep secrets from me.”

“I was struggling with how much to involve myself. When I thought you were done with me I threw myself into the role of Jack’s caregiver. He needs me and I like to be needed.”

Maddox cupped her chin and made her look him in the eye again. “You have all the purpose you need back at the institute. You seem so lost here, love. I think you should come home with me.”

Lal scowled at his terrible attempt to move her. “No. I am needed here. I just told you that Jack needs me. He has already lost one mother. I will not hurt him further by disappearing,” she ranted.

Maddox released his hold on her and took a step back. He gave Data an apologetic look. “I suppose I was wrong after all. I’m not helping at all.” He let out a long exasperated sigh. “I’m not good at this. I don’t know how to get back to how we were.”

“Wesley was right. A relationship is determined by how a couple handles their problems far more than how much they love each other,” she pouted.

“I am trying here,” Bruce pointed out. “What if I talk to him?” 

“Talk to Wesley? Oh please do not do that,” she said with insistence. “What would you even say to him?”

“I would explain how much you love little Jack and want to be his mother and...if I can have the chance to know the child, maybe we could care for him together,” he said plainly.

“You would offer to raise another man’s child?” Data asked with understandable skepticism. “You have barely begun to explore your relationship with Lal and it is my understanding from our years of friendship that you do not care for children in general.”

“And I don’t, but...” Bruce stopped talking as a large marmalade cat came out of the bedroom. Before any of them could question which cat it was it shifted its form and became a little boy. Much to Lal’s relief he chose to appear fully clothed.

Maddox was astonished by what he had just witnessed and he crouched down to Jack’s level to study him closer.

“Hello, there. You must be Jack. My name is Bruce. I’m a very good friend of Lal and Data,” said the scientist as though he was introducing himself to a mutual colleague. 

The boy watched the tall man for a few moments before opening his arms, as was his usual custom.

“Oh no, Jack. Bruce does not want to pick you up,” Lal told the boy.

Maddox noted the disapproval on her face before looking back into the little boy’s impossibly deep eyes. “Is that what you want? Is it alright if I pick you up?” he asked Jack.

The little boy nodded and smiled shyly. So Bruce took him firmly under the pits of his arms and swooshed him up to his full height. Then he tossed him in the air as they both laughed. Jack sounded as normal and natural as any human child and it made Lal happy to hear him so joyful.

“You liked that, huh?” asked Bruce with delight. Jack answer by tucking in under the man’s chin and cuddling in close. “He is definitely a heartbreaker,” Bruce admitted as he relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy their innocent embrace. He could already sense something precious about this boy.

“Who are you and what have you done with Bruce Maddox?” Lal inquired in an unforgiving sort of way.

“That’s a joke, right? Clearly you sense it too? It’s just like you said...it’s as though he reaches out to you, not just with his arms to be held, but with his soul to be loved,” Bruce confessed with a sad sort of poetry. “He needs someone to take care of him; to protect him. How can his father not want him?”

“Wesley wants him. Only he is still finding his confidence as a parent and has his duties to attend to as well,” said Lal.

“Then he is just as silly as Topher. Life doesn’t wait until things are convenient, and challenges won’t be patient while we become more confident in ourselves. Life must lived and challenges must be met as they come. My offer stands, I am here for you always, however that may be is for you to decide. There, I’ve made my case.”

Then the scientist kissed the top of Jack’s head before he handed him over to his surrogate mother. He paused and caressed her cheek. 

“I am so completely in love with you, Lal, but if I am not who you want to share your life with I will understand. You are too important to keep all to myself.”

She thought he was going to kiss her then; she really wanted him to. But he didn’t. He gave Data a nod and a pat on the shoulder before leaving them alone again.

“I believe that he has changed for the better from knowing you, Lal,” said her father. “I was able to open his eyes to the fact that humanity is a condition shared by others than humans alone. However, you have reintroduced him to his own humanity. That is quite an accomplishment in itself.”

Lal bit her lip as she played with Jack’s hair. It could have been a confusion in her tactile processors, but she was sure that his hair retained the texture of cat’s hair. 

“I love him, Father,” she whispered.

“I know. It is quite obvious. The question remains, what will you do with your love? Will you deny it, or will you let him try to give you the life you want?”

“The life I wanted with Wesley,” she observed bitterly.

“Wesley has not completely abandoned you. You can attempt to reconcile your differences one last time,” Data commented, playing devil’s advocate.

“Wesley will not allow me to take custody of Jack. I am not a legally recognized individual. And he would never let Maddox take on that role.”

“Perhaps that is not the issue. Wesley knows that you care for Jack and maybe he would be more open to you sharing Jack with Maddox if they get to know one another better? Maddox can be charming when he wants to be.”

Lal already knew that it was Maddox’s charms that Wesley hated most.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Maddox is back....that’s all I will say without spoiling anything.


	16. The Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddox tries to talk to Wesley and it doesn’t go well. Big surprise.

Later, Wesley came by to pick up Jack. The boy was covered in paint and giggling as Lal tried to wipe if off of his face and clothes with a damp cloth.

“Someone had fun today,” Wesley said a laugh.

Jack tried to pull away and run to greet his dad, but Lal kept him in place. “Wait Jack. I need to finish cleaning you up. You do not want to dirty your father’s uniform.”

When Jack started to look distressed she reluctantly let him go anyways. Wesley bent down to let his son jump into his arms.

“Hi, Daddy,” said Jack as he hugged Wesley and smudged green hand prints on his shirt. 

“Hey Jack,” he replied followed by more laughter.

“Sorry,” Lal apologized.

“It’s fine, it’ll wash out,” he said with ease. “What picture did you make?”

“It’s a cat,” giggled Jack.

“It is rather abstract,” said Lal as she continued to tidy brushes and paint pots.

“I guess I can see a cat,” said Wesley as he tilted his head. “The universe needs more green cats, I think.”

“Wes, I would like to speak to you. It is rather important,” Lal added with a nervous air.

“Sure. Let me step into the bathroom and finish cleaning up Jack first,” he conceded.

Lal was just done putting everything away when Maddox arrived at the door. She frowned at him for returning unexpected. 

“I waited to hear from you and I got concerned,” said Maddox.

“You knew I had Jack,” she replied flatly,

“Yes, but Data offered to watch him. I thought that maybe you would think things over and then come to see me.”

“Obviously you were wrong.”

He was a little surprise in her sudden change in mood. A short time ago she had been thrilled to see him and now she was giving him the cold shoulder.

“Did you at least talk to Wesley?”

“Talk to me about what?” asked Wesley as he came back out with Jack in his arms. He grimaced when he realized that it was Maddox whom Lal was talking to—and he wasn’t on the comm system, but there in the flesh.

“Oh good, you’re here,” said Maddox with an obnoxious grin. “Lal wanted to talk to you about Jack’s future.”

“Hello, Dr. Maddox,” Wesley said sardonically. “When did you get here?”

“That’s not important,” he replied dismissively. “What’s important is that Lal wants to become Jack’s legal guardian.”

“What are you talking about? He’s MY son,” the ensign said with great offence. Then he focused on Lal. “Besides the two of them are practically the same age. Who would ever grant Lal custody of a child? She IS a child.”

“How can you say such a demeaning thing?”snapped Maddox, outraged. “Have all your years together meant nothing? Are you so bitter and spiteful that you turn so completely against this person you once cherished. Shame on you, you bully...you monster.”

Lal held a hand over her open mouth. She had never heard Maddox lose it before. Sure he could reduce an intern to tears, but he was always steady and calm. Watching him rage on her behalf was not as endearing as it should have been. 

She became embarrassed by how his face turned tomato red and his hands were balled into fists. Maddox sounded too over-the-top as he defended her honour and she decided that all he was missing was a glove to slap across Wesley’s face.

“You’re nuts,” Wesley declared as he looked Maddox up and down with distain. “This doesn’t even concern you. You’re the one convincing her to take on more than she can handle.”

“Lal has a brilliant mind of her own. I haven’t convinced her of anything. She only wants to provide a stable, loving environment for your boy; something I highly doubt you can give him.”

“Well, same goes for you. I don’t believe for a second that you love Lal,” Wesley said coldly as he put Jack down. “You’re too self-involved. Sure she’s got your attention now, but you’ll get board and forget all about her.”

“I care for her more than you do. You use her as a convenient babysitter, but you don’t trust her as a parent.” 

“Again, this is so none of your damn business!” he yelled as he shoved Maddox in the chest.

Maddox snorted out through his nostrils when Wesley shoved him. Then, like a bull seeing red, he not only shoved Wesley back he enticed him into a full on fight. In moments they were wrestling and hitting each other on the shoulders and trying to get a punch in. Wesley, who was better practiced, got Maddox in the gut. And when the scientist bent over, the ensign nailed him face.

“Stop!” Lal cried when she finally found her voice. “This is wrong. We are civilized people and you are both scaring Jack.” She had the boy behind her legs and was he looking very worried.

Maddox was on the floor and Wesley was done with him anyways. “Fine, just keep him the hell away from me and my son. He’s crazy,” shouted Wesley as he turned to look for Jack. He snatched the child from Lal and left the room.

“That went very badly,” groaned Maddox. “I am so sorry. I’ve never physically attacked anyone before. I just couldn’t let him talk to you that way.” 

Lal quickly knelt down to Maddox who was now sitting on the carpet, cradling his bleeding nose.

“In future, I do not need you to defend me. I am the android, not you,” she teased. “That was the single most irrational thing I have ever seen you do,” she confided before kissing him, careful not to knock his nose. “It was also the stupidest and most irresponsible. Jack was standing right here watching you attack his father.”

“Damn it. I’m sorry” he said in defeat, feeling altogether ashamed of himself.

“Please never do that again.”

“I made things worse, didn’t I?”

“I am concerned that you have a natural talent for making things worse,” she affirmed with a frown.

......


	17. Beanstalks and Giants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a better look at Jaxa’s relationship with Wesley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would note that I don’t remember anything (if there was anything mentioned) about Sito Jaxa’s family or history. I decided to take some liberties instead. Please let me know if anything doesn’t sit right :)

Jaxa had been avoiding Wesley since the hug they shared outside of Salia’s room. It was stupid really. They were both busy with their duties and Wesley had Jack to chase after. He probably hadn’t even noticed that she had been avoiding him, which was a good thing.

She approached his quarters and was about to ring when he came up behind her holding Jack by the hand. They both had the same sullen expression on their faces.

“Hey Jaxa,” he muttered as he let them in. She stalled in the open doorway and suddenly didn’t know what to do. “Are you coming in?” he called with a confused expression on his face.

“Sure, if you don’t mind,” she answered apprehensively.

“Of course not,” he said as he helped Jack to sit in his booster seat at the table. Then he removed his red uniform shirt and threw it in the laundry.

“You’re sure? You look like you’re busy...and upset.”

“I just need to get Jack something to eat. I had a fight with Lal; actually I had an altercation with Bruce Maddox,” he rambled. “That guy is a real piece of work. He actually told me to my face that I should give Jack to Lal because she loves him more or something and that he could raise him better than I could.”

“What? No...Seriously?” she rambled back. “That doesn’t make a lick of sense. I know Lal has been a tremendous help to you, but come on. Wait...Maddox is here? On the Enterprise?”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t know why and quite frankly I could care less except that he’s all up in my face.”

Wesley paused in his venting to hand his son his a bowl full of strange looking matter. Jaxa saw the abrasion on her friend’s knuckles, but decided not to comment. She thought he meant that they had argued, but realized now that he must have hit the man.

Jack didn’t seem to want to eat, which was understandable. The general feeling in the room was tense. Jaxa scooted her chair closer to the boy and reached for his spoon.

“I remember my kid brother didn’t used to like eating when the grownups were angry,” she noted with a sad smile. “But Jack you need to eat to keep your strength up. Where I grew up we never knew if we would have regular meals.”

Jack looked up at her then. He didn’t really know her since she had been staying away. Remarkably he took the spoon from her and started to eat. Then, with his free hand, he held her now empty outstretched hand.

“I never think about that when we’re together,” said Wesley, feeling slightly ashamed of himself for being so outwardly angry around his son. “I guess you must have spent some years living in the camps.”

“It was me, my dad and my little brother. There were some distant cousins too, but my mom and older brothers weren’t there. It was scary not knowing where they were.”

“Did you find your mommy?” asked Jack between mouthfuls.

“Sure, eventually. After Starfleet made the Cardassians leave Bajor,” she explained. “I didn’t see my older brothers again though.”

Jack put his spoon down and slipped down off of his seat. He stood in front of her and reached up. “What is it?” she asked unsure how to react.

“It’s what he does. I think it’s how he connects with people. It’s not just a physical connection; I mean, I suspect that he can read people by touching them,” explained Wesley.

Jaxa shrugged and picked up the boy so that he sat on her lap. He cuddled into her and after a moment she started to weep.

“You okay?” whispered Wesley, not wanting to embarrass her. She was always so strong and it was rare to see her cry.

“I came here to apologize,” she said with a sniffle of her nose. 

“Apologize? What for?” 

“Maybe you didn’t notice but I’ve been avoiding you. It’s so stupid and I’m sorry.”

Wesley chuckled and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I honestly hadn’t noticed. Can I ask why you were avoiding me?”

“Because you’ve got enough going on right now without my adding to your drama.”

“Jax, if something’s going on with you and I can help then I still want you to come to me. You know that right?”

“Yes, I do...It’s not all that important. I promise to be more available if you need help with Jack.”

“Don’t worry about my childcare needs. Just be my friend, okay? I could really use one now.”

“Done,” she said with a genuine smile. She wiped her eyes and placed Jack back in his chair. She let Wesley take over helping him with his spoon.

When Jack was finished eating Wesley took him into the bedroom to get changed for bed. Jack, who had been creating his own clothes that day, morphed into pyjamas. Wesley laughed a little that he hadn’t realized that his son wasn’t wearing the clothes he had provided.

“That’s so neat,” mused Jaxa from the doorway. Wesley noticed that she was hovering again instead of joining them.

“Do you need to go home? We were just going to have story time,” he said to her.

“Oh, yeah I should get going then.”

“No, stay. We can read the one with our name,” said Jack excitedly.

“Our name?”

“I guess I called you ‘Jax’ earlier,” Wesley explained. “Jack likes ‘Jack and the beanstalk’ because it has his name in it. It a fairytale of sorts from Earth.”

Jaxa smiled from ear to ear. “I suppose I never really thought about my name sounding like yours.” She knelt on the bed beside the boy and pulled him into a hug. “I think I like it.”

“You gonna stay?” Jack asked again.

“Sure. I actually don’t know that story.”

“You’ll like it. The little boy has to outwit a giant,” said Wesley.

“Hmm...can I pretend the giant is a Cardassian?” 

Jaxa enjoyed the story so much that she took over reading it towards the end. She got so caught up in doing the voices and delighting in the illustrations that she failed to notice that Jack and Wesley had both passed out. 

Jack was sleeping with his head in her lap and Wesley had his head leaning on the head board beside her. As she looked down at the boy she made a mental note to send a message out to her brother. She’d been so busy lately that she hadn’t talked to him since she left the academy.

She turned herself towards Wesley and hesitated. She stole a moment to watch him in his peaceful slumber. She knew he hadn’t eaten yet and thought about waking him, but he looked so content that she decided not to. She couldn’t help but fantasize what it would be like to lean in and steal a kiss. But she didn’t. She knew that it would be terrible mistake. 

Jaxa yawned. She could tell that if she didn’t get up now she was going to fall asleep too. She gently moved Jack so that was now lying on Wesley. She carefully got off the bed and went into the main living area. She thought about leaving a note, but decided that Wesley would know she went home. 

As she got to the door she stopped, sensing someone was behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder and found Wesley standing there.

“Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?”

She suppressed a laugh. She found his hurt tone and messy hair quite comical. Besides, he had to be joking. Why should he care if she snuck out? She wasn’t Lal, after all.

“You two were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you,” she said, stating the obvious.

He seemed to accept her answer. Then he came closer and hugged her tightly against him. He smelled a little musky from his long day, but she was used to how he smelled; liked it even. She breathed deeply and hugged him back, relishing the contact more than she probably should. 

When they began to break apart he moved his hands to cup her face. Before she could question his actions he leaned in to kiss her. It was the most unexpected and passionate kiss she had experienced in a long time. She knew she shouldn’t give in, but did all the same. 

As she felt a deep desire bloom low in her belly she gasped, “Oh Wesley!”

“You okay?” muttered Wesley from beside her.

She had fallen asleep after all. She rubbed her tired eyes and cursed internally that she’d had such an inappropriate dream.

“Hmm?” she hummed, pretending she had no idea what he was talking about.

“You said my name.”

“Did I?”

His face was much too close to hers and she rudely pushed him away. She was far too tempted to do something stupid. Jack was gone from her lap and was curled up in the small bed in the corner of the room. So she flopped off the bed and left the room, leaving Wesley alone and confused.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked as he followed her a moment later.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” she insisted. “Although you could use a shower.”

Wesley made a face before sniffing one of his armpits. He had to agree. “Sorry. Did my B.O. give you nightmares?”

She had to laugh, she couldn’t help herself. “Look, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said as she made it the main door.

“Thanks for staying. Don’t forget to eat,” he called after her. She blushed at the thought that he was worried about her the same as she had been about him.

“Hey, Wes...do you think you’ll work things out with Lal?”

He scratched the back of his neck while he gave it some thought. “To be honest, I thought we were working things out. But now Maddox is here, so I don’t know anymore. Why?”

“Just curious,” she said with a casual shrug.

“M’kay. Well goodnight.”

He came closer and looked like he was going to hug her, but he stopped when he remembered what she had said about his need for a shower. She pulled him into a bear hug anyways. 

“I thought I stank?”

“You do, but I don’t care.”

He held her gaze for longer than what was comfortable when they parted. “You sure you’re alright? You seem different tonight.”

“Maybe I miss my family; and sadly you’re all I’ve got.”

“You poor thing. Stuck with a jerk like me as your only friend,” he teased.

“A stinky jerk,” she corrected.

“Stop that or I might drag you into the shower with me,” he said with a chuckle.

“You wouldn’t dare,” she joshed, crinkling her nose in disgust. A part of her wanted to see him try, but another part of her wanted to let him; and that scared her a little.

......


	18. Fear of Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is suddenly not well, but it’s difficult to say why. We learn more about Salia since her departure from the Enterprise.

The following afternoon, Wesley took off from his shift early so that he wouldn’t have to bother Lal with watching Jack. As it so happened, halfway through their play date, Jack wouldn’t stop crying and clinging to him. 

Wesley was starting to freak out. He couldn’t get his son to tell him what was wrong. He brought him to Sickbay hoping that his mother might be able to help figure it out.

“How long has he been inconsolable?” asked Beverly.

“I dunno, going on twenty minutes. Maybe I’m overreacting, but nothing obvious happened. He was playing with Alexander and started to cry. Both Deanna and I were right there; he wasn’t injured and Alexander didn’t say or do anything hurtful. I can’t tell if he’s sick because he’s so different. He doesn’t seem to have a fever, if anything he feels cool.”

“His temperature is a bit low, even for him,” his mother agreed after taking some readings. “Could he be missing his mother? I know it’s been a couple of weeks, but sometimes very young children get caught up in their new environment and all the new people and don’t realize right away that they’ve been abandoned.”

“Maybe. I guess so.” Wesley really had no idea. He felt so out of his depth. He could handle warp coils and complex relay systems, but child psychology was not his thing.

“Did Deanna say anything? Did she sense anything about his distress?” Beverly prodded.

“She just said that he was suddenly overwhelmed with distress. She couldn’t tell if it was based in a physical problem either.”

A communication chirp interrupted their discussion. “Riker to Ensign Crusher. Your presence is requested in the conference room.”

“I should stay here, right?” he asked his mother. He felt bad about the prospect of leaving Jack while he was still crying.

“It’s alright. It must be very important if they’re requesting you be there,” said Beverly. “I’ll keep trying to discover what’s wrong and keep you informed.”

“Mr. Crusher, please respond,” came Riker’s voice again.

Wesley tapped his badge, “Here, sir. Sorry, sir. My son is unwell. Can this wait?”

“I’m sorry to hear about your kid, but it can’t. Take him to Sickbay and get up here as soon as possible.”

Wesley sighed. “Yes, sir. I’m on my way.”

“Riker sounds peeved,” Beverly noted with concern. “What do you think that’s about?”

“Not sure,” her son muttered before bending down to kiss Jack’s wet cheek. “Sorry, Jack, I have to go, but grandma will take very good care of you.”

Jack sniffled and held out his hands. “Don’t go, daddy.”

“I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Wesley’s heart broke as he sprinted out of the room. He could hear Jack start to wail in full force as he left his line of sight.

In the conference room the ensign was met by Riker, Picard, Worf and Troi.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he looked from one unhappy face to the next.

“It’s about Salia,” began Picard.

Wesley felt unsteady and he had to sit down. He was sure the next words out of his captain’s mouth were going to be that they’d received news of her death. It would explain his son’s sudden sadness.

“It would seem that against Anya’s wishes she implored the captain of the Britannia to assist her with diplomatic proceedings,” continued Picard. “They contacted a few third party mediators and came through with a Vulcan well versed in first contact and peace mediation.”

“That’s...great news,” said Wesley, honestly pleased that she had found a way other than violence—just as her parents would have wished. “I don’t understand...why am I here?”

“It’s about Jack,” said Deanna solemnly. “It seems that Salia is now quite optimistic that after all these years of turmoil she can lead both factions to a better future. And in time she wants her son returned to her so that he can live on his home planet.”

“What!?”

“I know you were just getting used to being the boy’s father, but it would be best for him to return to the life he knows,” offered Worf.

“No!”

“No?” repeated Riker rudely. “She’s his mother, Wes.”

“She also openly admitted to plotting to sacrifice his life if necessary,” Wesley reminded the room. “Deanna, please. You and Worf were both there when she gave him up and when Anya tried to take Jack.”

“We only have Anya’s say so that Salia condoned her ploy,” said Worf. “It is possible that she didn’t.”

“I spoke to Salia. She confessed to it,” Wesley explained. “She also confessed to draining the life out of me. Then she realized how wrong it all was and told me that she wanted me to keep Jack after all and give him all the advantages that she never had.”

“Were you alone with her? Did anyone else hear this confession?” pressed Picard.

“Yeah, Ensign Sito was there. She stood just inside the doorway and heard us, I’m certain of it.”

“It will be difficult to make a case against the boy’s birth mother,” said Riker. “Especially since she is a world leader and you had no involvement in his life until recently.”

“But I didn’t know about him. I do now and I want to keep him,” Wesley replied with importance. “Besides, I don’t think Jack wants to go back to her.”

“How can you know that?” questioned Troi. “He’s been upset today. Most likely because he misses his mother.”

“What if somehow he sensed that Salia wanted him back; wanted to take him away from his new family? Maybe that’s why he’s so upset?”

“That’s unlikely...there is no documentation noting that Allasomorphs have psychic abilities,” scoffed Riker.

“To be fair, Number One, there is little to no documentation on Allasomorphs period,” Picard pointed out. “Let’s mull this over for the time being. Counsellor Troi, I want you to try and assess the boy and see if you can make an official recommendation as to where and with whom he continue to live. Mr. Worf, I want you to get an official statement from Ensign Sito and Mr. Crusher as to what Salia said about the future care of her son. It might also be pertinent to get a statement from Dr. Crusher about when Salia explained how to care for Jack. Why bother if she hadn’t intended to abandon him?”

“Thank you, sir, so much,” said Wesley with gratitude as he shook the man’s hand.

“Yes, of course. We must entertain the idea that Jack will return to his mother, however if we can find enough plausible doubt as to his safety in her charge then you had better be ready to be considered his official guardian,” added Picard. “I will include my logs into evidence as well, I think. She did discuss the notion of leaving her child in your care with myself and Troi.”

Wesley was very grateful to be taken so seriously, but he had to admit that he thought that he already was the boy’s official guardian. He supposed now would be a good time to make sure any necessary legal documentation was filled out and filed.

......

Wesley was in a panic when he came back to Sickbay. He couldn’t see Jack or his mother. Alyssa pointed him towards the CMO’s office. When he opened the door a very vocal cat jumped into his arms.

“Jack?” he asked as the feline greeted him with a mixture of yowling and purring.

“Yeah, he did that not five minutes after you left,” lamented Beverly. “I think he’s even louder as a cat, poor thing.”

Jack morphed back into a little boy and desperately held onto his father.

“It’s okay, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Wesley soothed.

“What was so important?”

“Apparently Salia listened to someone other than Anya and got the help she needed for peace talks.”

“That’s wonderful news.”

“Yeah, but it also means that she wants Jack back.”

Beverly frowned. “That sounds highly unlikely. What does she expect that we’ll just mosey over to Daled IV and hand him over?”

“I don’t know what she expects,” Wesley told her at a loss. “I understand where she’s coming from. I know she only gave him up because she was desperate, but she also almost killed him for the same reason. I think she wants him to be here, but loves him too much not to put up a fight.”

“And I imagine you’ll fight her on this?”

“Definitely. Captain Picard is going to help put a case together to help me keep him. By the way, I need your help to come up with some sort of birth certificate, or declaration that I’m his father.”

“Can do,” she concurred with a grin. “If we don’t know his date of birth maybe you can recall his date of conception?”

“Yeah. I can check my personal journals, but I’m sure I have it down somewhere,” he replied with a hint of embarrassment.

“I’m really proud of you, Wes. You know that right? Especially today. You didn’t know what was wrong and you brought Jack here right away.”

“But you still don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“No, but I can tell you what isn’t wrong,” she said with another grin.

“Okay, I guess that’s a start,” he mused. Then he gave Jack another squeeze before putting him down in the chair. He crouched down so that he was eye level. “Jack I need to go and do a few things. I want you to stay here with your grandma and be a good boy.”

“Are we married to ‘grandma’? I sort of like ‘gran’,” Beverly told him.

“You can work that out between you and Jack,” her son offered with a smirk. “You okay to stay, Jack?”

The boy nodded even though he didn’t look happy about the idea.

“Good. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said and left his mother’s office.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Lal is back in the next one :)


	19. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley and Lal finally have a frank discussion and things don’t work out in Maddox’s favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of past sexual trauma and abuse.

Wesley arrived in his quarters to find Lal emptying a drawer. “Hey, what are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

“Since I am no longer living with you I thought it best to gather the rest of my things,” she explained.

“I’m sorry about yesterday and what happened with Maddox.”

“No, you are not,” Lal huffed. “You never liked him and I suspect that you enjoyed hitting him. It was barbaric.”

Wesley grinned a little before catching himself. “I’ll admit it was cathartic,” he conceded.

“Do you miss me at all?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“I miss you constantly,” he replied. “I think I just miss the ‘you’ I remember from when we were kids. I know it wasn’t that long ago, but we’ve both changed so much these past couple of years and it isn’t fair to keep pretending that we want the same things anymore.”

“All I ever wanted was your attention and respect, but you have not had either for me in a long time,” she said sadly.

“When did I not respect you?” he countered with offence.

“I know things were difficult with Cadets Locarno and Albert, however you never shared everything with me.”

Wesley was shocked that she could say such a thing, especially after they’d seemed to come to an understanding that he had to work through some these things still. 

“Lal, what are you talking about? What did I miss sharing with you? Locarno treated us all like we should be so happy to wipe his ass let alone fly in his squad. And when I dropped out he destroyed my friendship with Josh and my reputation at the academy. You know this, I told you.”

“Sito said something about how what he did to you was worse than what he did to her. What did he do?”

“Was ruining a friendship not enough? He poisoned Josh against me and when I tried to warn him off of doing the routine he wouldn’t listen. Then Locarno had the balls to blame me for the guy’s death!”

“Fine. Do not tell me,” she grumbled, dissatisfied that he was really telling her the whole truth.

“Wow. Maddox has been a terrible influence on you,” he said coldly. “Lal, what did you expect I was hiding?”

“I thought that perhaps you were hiding a sexual encounter from me. Although you have been able to hold me and kiss me, we have only had intercourse twice since the accident and I cannot understand why.”

“So what, you thought I cheated on you?” he said with exasperation.

“No, I thought that either Josh or Nick forced themselves on you,” she elaborated.

Wesley couldn’t speak. He sat heavily on the sofa and leaned over so he could cover his eyes with one of his hands, like he was hiding from her.

“I know you better than anyone,” Lal reminded him as she came closer. “After what happened with my uncle you became quieter than usual. It was not just the physical abuse that you endured, but the psychological and sexual abuse that occurred. Granted not all of that was Lore’s doing, but I know how it took you a great deal of time to feel normal; to be happy again.”

She sat next to him and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. “You had that same traumatized look about you when I came for my visit at the Academy and although you were glad to have me there, you also began to push me away a little. Sadly, you continued to do so and now all we do is argue. I miss you too. Constantly. You are not my Wesley anymore and I only want to understand why.”

He sat in silence for a few minutes, but she waited patiently for him to say something.

“It was the ski trip at winter break. Right before I dropped out of the squad,” he told her quietly. He slowly removed the hand from his eyes, but he continued to look away from her. “I never drink anymore. I’d already learned my lesson the hard way.” She knew he meant because Lore had poisoned him at a party and she felt so small listening to how careful he felt he had to be all the time.

“Josh and I shared a hotel room. It wasn’t a big deal, we already shared a dorm. How could I have known that he was planning something so underhanded? I mean, I knew that he liked me. It wasn’t a secret. I just didn’t know that Nick was whispering in his ear and giving him tips on how he could dope me up enough to let him do whatever he wanted.”

“But Josh was your best friend,” she said in disbelief.

“I had to look his father in the eye at the funeral and tell him what a good friend Josh had always been. How could I tell the man that his dead son had become a manipulative asshole. I loved Josh, I couldn’t even admit to myself what he did.”

“Wesley...you could have told me. Even if I could not do anything; I could have eased your burden.”

“I just told you that I couldn’t cope. How could I tell you if I couldn’t admit it to myself?”

“You told Sito Jaxa,” she noted with offence.

“That’s different. She went through something similar with Nick.”

“So, because I do not know what it is like to be...to be...”

“Raped,” he concluded for her. 

Now he was looking at her, finally meeting her eye and she flinched. She couldn’t handle his frank honesty after all. It was more than she was ready to take on. Her face changed from stern resolve into an expression of heartbreak. She bite back a sob and hugged herself.

“I am so sorry. You were right to push me away. I am incapable of consoling you,” she rambled through her tears.

He pulled her over to him and held her while she cried. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you and probably why I hated seeing how Maddox was changing you. I saw what Nick did to Josh and it killed me to watch you fall for Maddox’s charms.”

“All the more reason to tell me...to warn me,” she muttered into his shoulder. “What if Maddox is not in love with me? What if it is all a clever manipulation to get me back to Daystrom?”

“I don’t know. I wish I did, but I don’t. Just be careful with him.”

Lal moved so that she could see his face. He looked so much older than his years with his lack of sleep and new worry lines. She felt as though she had missed so many important moments in his life. She felt cheated—even if some of those moments had been bad.

“Wesley...I want to be with you more than Bruce. He will never fulfill me the same way as you do,” she confessed.

“I fulfill you? Why because I’m such a disaster that you need to take care of me?”

“No, because I love you so completely that no matter what you say or do, I will always want to be with you.”

“Lal...don’t say that. You deserve better than me.”

“You do not give yourself enough consideration.”

She leaned in and kissed him then. It was soft and slow and wonderful. For the first time in a long time he let himself be hers without holding back. Lal could feel the change in him, as though he was finally letting go of the past. He felt like home again to her and she forgot all about Maddox waiting for her back in his guest cabin.

......

When Maddox realized that Lal had spent the night with her ex-boyfriend he was infuriated. He hated being second best and he wasn’t going to stand for being some sort of pawn in her plot to get her boyfriend back either.

Wesley left his quarters early to take Jack back to Sickbay for more tests. The boy wasn’t crying anymore which was a good sign, but he still wasn’t talking much at all. Maddox saw the pair go off towards the turbolift and he took his chance to have Lal alone.

As the door swished open, Lal looked upset to see him.

“I am so sorry, Bruce. I should have told you that I would not be returning last night,” she told him in an unconvincing apology.

“Unacceptable, Lal,” he scolded. “I know you have a perfect memory. You left me waiting all night on purpose.”

He entered the cabin and glared at her in an unforgiving manner. She bit her lip and looked away.

“I had a chance to reconcile with Wesley and I took it. I know this makes me selfish and uncaring of your feelings, but I did try to tell you that we were not done with one another.”

Maddox laughed ruefully. “You also begged me to kiss you.”

“I know...I should not have. I suppose that was selfish too.”

“I came all this way!” he yelled full of hurt and anger.

“I did not ask you to,” she pointed out coldly. “If you had explained your intentions I would have implored you to remain on Earth. I appreciate your affections, but I cannot return them.”

“Anymore,” he sniped. “I never would have expected such cruelty from you, Lal. You always struck me as a person of integrity and principal. But now I’ve come to find that you’re just like every other warm blooded harpy.”

“Call me names if it pleases you, however it only helps me to see that I made the correct choice. Even though you are older than Wesley in years you are far less emotionally mature.”

He looked like he could have hit her, but seeing as she was an android and his fight with Wesley went so badly, he stopped himself.

“Goodbye, Lal. Give your father my regards,” he said as he headed for the door. Then he stopped and added, “I won’t be conferring with you anymore about my work. You aren’t exactly qualified to have any credit due either; so I won’t be bothering to include your name if I ever publish my research.”

“That is very petty and small of you, Dr. Maddox,” she rebutted, careful to be formal. “However, I can understand how your fragile ego would not allow you to share credit even if it was due.”

He looked as though he was going to say something even more hurtful in return, but backed down. “I could have given you everything you ever wanted,” he said with heavy heart. “I hope that spoiled brat truly makes you happy.”

“Even when we argue I am happy, because I know that we belong together,” she replied with her head held high.

Maddox smiled weakly and left. 

Lal knew she had made the right decision. Every logistic algorithm in her told her as much. Maddox was blunt, rude and selfish. Besides that, he gave her up all too easily. Why would he have come all this way just to wash his hands of her now? She decided to stay on alert until the man was on his way home.

......


	20. Misdirection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA:  
> Here’s the deal....a sane writer would wrap things up now. Lal is back with Wesley and Maddox has been given his walking papers. But that’s not what is happening. There is a third act to this story. It just...happened? So thank you so much to everyone who had read this far. If you’re done, I get it. If you want to come along for more soapy drama, great! Thanks!

The next afternoon the Enterprise docked at the next Starbase. Ten Forward was was buzzing with a banquet of sorts. Lwaxana Troi was once again using the ship as her own personal escort. The older woman was clearly smitten with Alexander—he WAS practically her daughter’s step son—and found herself drawn to the boy’s sullen little friend.

“Oh, what’s wrong little one?” Lwaxana asked Jack with a hint of motherly affection.

“He’s sad because he doesn’t want to leave the Enterprise,” explained Alexander.

“Well, this is a marvellous ship,” she beamed. “What’s your name young man?”

Jack turned shyly and hid behind his friend. Alexander held his hand supportively. “This is Jack. He’s my new best friend.”

“That’s wonderful. To whom does Jack belong? Maybe we can talk to his parents.”

“He’s Wesley’s kid,” said Alexander as he pointed at the ensign. “And he doesn’t want him to leave either.”

“Well, then let’s make it so little Jack can stay, shall we?”

Lwaxana smiled and decided to investigate. It was sort of a hobby of hers to stick her nose in other peoples’ business and this was right up her alley. Besides, she had been waiting for an excuse to talk to the handsome young ensign. 

She tapped Wesley on the shoulder and he turned around, surprised to see her vying for his attention. 

“Hello, Lwaxana. Is it just me, or are you getting younger every time I see you?” he said with enthusiasm. Picard and Riker had taught him well.

“Don’t forget more beautiful,” she added with a flirty laugh.

“I was just about to say that,” he offered with a laugh of his own.

“Of course you were,” she said as she looped an arm through his and began leading him towards his son. “So, I see you have a child now. That’s a bit of a surprise. Are you and his mother not happy together?”

Wesley knew better than to question why this was any of her business and let her direct him as she pleased—both physically and conversationally. 

“It’s a long complicated story, but basically his mother left him in my care. Now she wants him back and I’m not going to give him up without a fight.”

“Good for you, Wes. You always were resourceful and intelligent. If you do need any legal advice, Mr. Homn is well versed in many inter-planetary laws.”

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Oh, yes. But be prepared, though. Once he starts talking about the intricacies of regulations and bylaws of culture-specific doctrines there is no shutting him up.”

Wesley had never heard the man say more than a word over the years and was mildly curious to take her up on her dare. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I must say that I’m sad to hear that you couldn’t work things out amicably with the boy’s mother, but I am intrigued to know that an attractive, virile, young man like yourself is single,” she cooed seductively.

Wesley was about to corrected her when he got distracted by her hand on his ass. His power of speech left him momentarily as she gave his left cheek a good squeeze.

Jaxa, who had been watching her friend get bulldozed, burst into a fit of laughter. 

“That Lwaxana is a spitfire,” said Jaxa to Lal, who was helping Guinan as always. “At least Wesley seems more chipper than usual.” She was strangely proud of him for not reacting negatively to being so aggressively groped.

“Oh, did he not tell you?” wondered Lal innocently, unaware of Lwaxana’s wandering hand. “We have resolved our differences. We are back together. Is it not wonderful?”

Jaxa’s heart fell into her stomach and she thought she was going to vomit. Somehow she managed to put on a happy face. “Oh wow; such good news. How did that happen?”

“He finally told me about what really happened with Josh and Nick at the academy and I think it really helped,” she explained in a secretive whisper.

“Oh...I always thought he had told you about that. You two seemed so close. I can see how keeping such a horrible thing a secret would drive a wedge between you two.”

“It was horrible, but I suppose it came from a place of affection; albeit a twisted place.”

“Excuse me? I’m not sure that we’re talking about the same incident,” said Jaxa warily.

“He told me that Josh drugged him in the hotel room on their ski trip,” Lal said, lowering her voice again.

“Oh, right.” Jaxa gave her a weak smile and tried to scurry off, but Lal caught her arm. 

“What did you think I was talking about?”

“Nothing. That was it...terrible business. So awful.”

Lal could tell that she was lying. “Jaxa, if Wesley is continuing to lie to me, I would like to know about it.”

“Well...that happened, it’s not a lie.”

“There was something else? What else could have happened?”

If Jaxa didn’t feel sick before, she surely did now. She didn’t mean to reveal anything and it certainly wasn’t her place to say what it was.

“There wasn’t anything else, Lal. My mistake,” the Bajoran said firmly, holding her ground. She removed her arm from the android’s iron grip and walked away.

.......

Lal was dissatisfied with Jaxa’s excuses. She went back to her shared quarters to wait for Wesley to return for their dinner date. She noticed how the bedroom was in disarray and decided to tidy up and make the beds while she waited. She heard Wesley enter, but remained by the closed bedroom door when she heard the door open a second time.

“What are you doing?” asked Jaxa as she watched Wesley pick up crayons and other toys and toss them into a bag.

“Tidying Jack’s things...It’s kinda sad that if he goes back to live with his mother he won’t need them,” he replied, disheartened. He sat a chair at the table and held one his son’s drawings. “God, this is such a mess.”

“Does Lal know Jack might be leaving?”

Lal, who was eavesdropping from the bedroom didn’t know what to do. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to announce herself. Only she didn’t and continued to listen in on their conversation.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t think it will happen,” continued Wesley. “Only Captain Picard doesn’t think we can prove that he’s in danger. I even spoke to Mr. Homn, Lwaxana’s right-hand-man, but he can’t find a reasonable argument to giving an organic being custody over his mother, a being of energy like Jack.”

“That’s crap, of course we’ll find a way,” Jaxa blurted in disgust.

“Salia hid our son for six years...kept him out of harms way throughout her pregnancy and all the time after he was born,” rambled Wesley. “How can we convince Starfleet Command that she would hurt him? It’s our word against hers.”

“This sounds like the academy all over again,” she lamented. “Shouldn’t your pristine record as a standup, no bullshit officer count for something? If you think your child is at risk they should fucking listen to you!”

“Jaxa...it’s okay. It’ll work out somehow,” he said sounding more like he was comforting her now. He was doing a lot of that lately.

“Where is Jack?” she asked out of the blue. “I thought he left the party with you?”

“He’s spending time with Deanna and her mother. They wanted to take the boys to the holodeck for some fun. I think Jack feels comforted by Alexander. I don’t know that Salia would have let him play with other children; I mean, she was hiding him from everybody.”

“By the prophets, Wes...I...I have to tell you something,” she said with trepidation, her conscious heavy. 

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Jax,” he said supportively.

“Lal told me that the two of you were back together and I may have let on about what happened at the academy....I didn’t mean to. She said that you’d told her. I didn’t realize that when she said ‘at the academy’ and not ‘at the resort’ that we weren’t talking about the same thing.”

“What did you say to her?” 

Lal held her breath as she remained hidden in the bedroom. It was silly since she didn’t actual need to take in breath to function. She very much wanted to walk through the door and revel herself, but was too desperate to know her boyfriend’s secret. So she stayed with her ear to the door.

“Nothing,” Jaxa reassured him. “I shut her down and deflected. I would never tell her about that. It’s none of my business.”

“It is your business, you were there too.”

“Well, I don’t feel that I owe Lal of all people my deepest, darkest secret.”

“Oh, I’m sure you have worse secrets,” he shot back sardonically.

“Is that supposed to be funny? You think because I grew up in the camps on Bajor that I have worse skeletons in my closest?”

“No...I guess not. I just...I’m sorry.” He was at a loss for words. He was upset about Jack, he didn’t mean to be sniping at her.

“I thought you were breaking up with her and now I find out that you’re back together...but you still can’t be completely honest. That girl deserves to know what happened to you.”

“No, Jaxa...she could barely handle what Josh did and that wasn’t far off from something that had happened to me before. If I tell her about Nick...I just don’t think she would ever see me the same way again.”

“I lived it and I still think you’re the most wonderful, caring, loveable person I know. You were quite convincing, though.”

“I still can’t believe that there are people who do that.”

“Luckily, the records from the hearings are sealed. You don’t deserve to be seen that way.”

“Yeah, instead I’m just one more hapless victim.”

“That’s bullshit. You came to my rescue.”

“I just don’t want to talk about it or think about it anymore. It’s done. It happened. Just like Salia...it’s over.” 

He stopped and stared at Jaxa then, only just realizing that she seemed upset that he wasn’t breaking up with Lal.

“You don’t think I should get back together with Lal, do you?”

“I didn’t say that exactly,” she back-peddled. “If you two love each other and want to pick up the pieces of your relationship that’s your business.”

“Just because I’m with Lal, doesn’t mean that you have to stop coming over. You’re family now, you know that right?”

“Sure I do,” she concurred. Only something had shifted in her perspective and she didn’t want to be like sister and brother anymore. But Jaxa was used to the getting short straw, so she pushed down her feelings and took whatever he was willing to give her.

“Great. ‘Cause I think Jack really likes you and maybe the more people we have to prove he has a real family here the better our chances will be to keep him.”

Jaxa was about to agree when the comm system chirped. 

“Troi to Wesley Crusher,” came Deanna’s serious tone.

“Wesley here. What’s wrong?”

“Did you know that Lal sent Bruce Maddox to pick up Jack from the holodeck?”

Lal came in from the bedroom and replied herself; ignoring the looks of shock from Wesley and Jaxa. “No, Deanna. I did not send him. Where is Maddox now?”

“I’m not sure. He was very adamant that you would be waiting for him, Lal,” answered Deanna.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” cried Jaxa. “Computer location of Lt. Bruce Maddox, now!” she yelled as she jogged out the main door. Lal ran after her, knowing that she would be far faster to catch up with Maddox.

“Thanks for telling us. Do you mind alerting Worf and security. I’m going to go with Jaxa and Lal,” Wesley told Deanna before taking off as well.

“Of course, but be careful.” she replied.

......


	21. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says. Jack is rescued :)

Maddox was halfway through the gate leading from the Starbase onto the transport vessel when Lal yelled for him to stop.

“Lal? What are you doing here?” Bruce inquired as he walked over to meet her. He was obviously confused as to why she had run after him and hoped that maybe she’d had a change of heart.

“Jack is missing. Lwaxana Troi said that you took him from her on the Holodeck under the pretence of bringing him to back to me.”

Maddox narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed. “You’re joking? Why would I ever do such a thing? I don’t even know the Daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed.”

“You sound as though you do,” Lal countered harshly.

“By her title and reputation, but I’ve never spoken to her. Besides, I’m leaving. Why would I have anything more to do with Jack?”

“That’s what we would like to know,” huffed Ensign Sito as she finally reached the gate. Wesley was close behind her but needed a moment to catch his breath.

“This is absurd. I didn’t take Jack and I have no reason—benign nor malignant—to kidnap a child,” he stated with offence. “Lal, please talk to them.”

“I must ask you to hand over your bag,” said Lal, holding out her hand to him.

Maddox clicked his tongue, but reluctantly handed her his carry-on. Lal looked through it, but nothing appeared large enough to be a plausible object that Jack could be imitating.

Jaxa was losing patience, so as the other two were scratching their heads she approached the officer at the gate.

“Excuse me, but I need to see a list of any passengers that have boarded this transport in the past half-hour,” she explained. “We have a missing child and he may have boarded with someone who took him by force.”

The officer gave her a nod and reviewed his list. “The only passenger to board recently was Dr. Bruce Maddox. He had a feline in a carry case, but no child.”

“You dolt, I’m Dr. Bruce Maddox,” growled the real cyberneticist. “And I don’t have a cat. Did I pre-register a feline companion? No, I think not.”

“Shut up, please!” snapped Jaxa. “I need to board your transport. You can hold ‘this’ Maddox until we return.”

“We?” asked the guard.

“Ensign Wesley Crusher will accompany me. It’s his child who is missing.”

“And you think this kid could fit in an animal carrier?” questioned the guard.

“Yeah, actually we do,” replied Wesley.

The guard moved aside and let them board. If they could resolve this urgent problem quickly he wouldn’t have to delay their departure time.

Jaxa started asking passengers right away if they had seen Maddox. One of the attendants even directed her to his room. She suddenly regretted not stopping for a weapon, but since most of the passengers were civilians and Starfleet officers it could have alerted their suspect if she was brandishing a phaser.

She rang the chime on the cabin door. Wesley looked like he was feeling nauseated.

“Ready?” she whispered, uncertain that he was keeping it together.

“Jack’s in there, I can just tell,” he responded just as quietly. “You know this means that it could very well be an Allasomorph who took him.”

“Yeah, I figured,” she shot back. Then she realized no one was coming to the door. So she hit the intercom. “House keeping. Complimentary refreshments.”

Wesley gave her a look and she shrugged. The door opened and Jaxa shoved the occupant back into the room. She may have been small in stature, but she was not to be messed with. 

A very surprised Bruce Maddox tumbled to the floor. Wesley called out for his son and heard a loud cry from the animal carrier in the corner. As he made for the carrier Maddox shifted form and became a very large, furious monster. 

Wesley had to break open the lock on the carrier door. He desperately tried to pry it open, but it was no ordinary carrier. He could hear Jaxa wrestling with the beast behind him and he had to abandon his efforts to help his friend. Jaxa was hanging onto the thing like a cowboy riding a wild bull at a rodeo. Wesley got whacked in the chest by one of her booted feet before he could even try to help fight it.

Lal came into the cabin and assessed the situation. She picked up a chair and hit the monster with it. To her surprise it fell to its’ knees. Jaxa finally let go and rolled away from it. A moment later the thing morphed back into his real form. It was a man with strawberry blond hair and a beard. They had all suspected Anya was behind the kidnapping and it was unclear who this person was, or why he was stealing the child away.

Wesley showed Lal the carrier and she forced the door with ease. Jack crawled out of it, changing from a cat to a boy again. Wesley picked him up and held him close.

“He doesn’t belong to you,” growled the stranger.

“I could say the same of you,” rebutted Wesley.

“I don’t know what Salia told you, but I’m her mate and that’s my child.”

Wesley could feel the fear resonating off of his son. It was a wonder that Jack had gone with this man at all.

“Look, whoever you are,” said Jaxa as she addressed the kidnapper, ready for another fight. “I think you should come quietly and we can discuss this rationally.”

The man took a step towards Wesley and Jack, but seemed to hear her words and stopped.

“I’m sorry...I just don’t trust outsiders,” he said, looking rather ashamed of his actions. “My name is Caspian. Salia believed me a traitor, but I swear I had nothing to do with the revolt against her. I only want our child returned.”

“I understand your fears, however, you should have approached us with civility. Our society does not condone kidnapping,” said Lal with sympathy.

“I will come with you then. I only hope that you can forgive the actions of a terrified father.”

Wesley held Jack even tighter. He hated that he could empathize with this Caspian person. If the situation was reversed he would do anything and everything to get his son back.

Jaxa led the Allasomorph by the arm as they departed from the cabin. Wesley followed with Jack, keeping a safe distance behind them. 

A moment later, the real Dr. Maddox came to stand in the doorway and stared in disbelief at the mess they’d made.

“This is a disaster,” he moaned and he picked up a piece of the broken chair.

Lal, who had remained in the room, rolled her eyes at him and started to straighten the furniture. “Jack is safe. I see no disaster,” she remarked.

“Oh right,” he muttered, but still looked displeased by the state of his room. “Well, that’s good.”

“You were right, Dr. Maddox,” Lal told him coldly. “We should not continue our collaboration. You seem to be more self-absorbed than my crazy uncle.”

“Excuse me, but did you just compare me to Lore?”

“Yes. I believe that he is a humanitarian compared to you. You barely felt at all concerned that a child was missing.”

“Maybe you’re right...Though, I was concerned that Jack was missing, but I was so hurt that would accuse me of taking him that I failed to be more helpful. I’m sorry.”

Lal was taken aback by his humility. She wasn’t expecting him to agree with her. “I suppose I can forgive you,” she said as she picked up the animal carrier by the handle. “In time, perhaps.”

“Who was that man? Why did he take the boy?”

“His name is Caspian...he claims to be Jack’s father.”

“What? I thought Wesley was his father?”

“I do not know if he meant literally, or figuratively. I suppose we will come to discover the truth. Although, it is my understanding that Dr. Crusher did find evidence of Wesley having contributed to his physiological make up, meaning that he does have a genetic link to Jack.”

“That sounds fascinating,” said Maddox as he came a little closer. 

They heard the announcement over the comm system that the transport would be departing shortly. Lal gave her former mentor a weak smile and moved past him towards the door.

“I should be going,” she said sadly. “I wish you a safe journey home.”

“Lal, wait. I didn’t mean what I said before,” he said with regret. “I was hurt and angry. What I mean to say is that I would very much like to continue our friendship. When you’re ready, of course.”

She smiled again, this time it reached her eyes. “It would like that as well.”

Maddox would have loved to kiss her then but knew it was too much to hope for. So he watched her walk out the door and settled for knowing that he hadn’t destroyed their relationship after all.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...four chapters for today. I don’t quite have an ending yet, but almost. Now we get to find out more about Caspian. Thank you for reading and I hope you find something you enjoyed here :)


	22. Two Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Caspian and the political climate on Daled IV.

Wesley was sitting in Sick Bay holding Jack in his arms. He was finding it difficult to let him go.

“Wes, he’s safe now,” said his mother. “Please put Jack down so that I can get a better reading on his vitals.”

He didn’t speak, but managed to sit Jack on the biobed beside him. Beverly did a more thorough scan of her grandchild, but didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

“Well, he doesn’t appear to be injured in anyway,” she declared as she smoothed Jack’s hair off of his forehead. “How about you, Wes? How are you holding up?”

“I just don’t understand. Salia told all of us that her mate didn’t know about Jack. She said that they believed they were trying to create a life, not that they already had.”

Beverly gave his comment some thought. “I suppose if this Caspian will allow me to scan him I could figure out for certain if his claim holds any water.”

“What will it matter? If Caspian has been caring for Jack like he was his son for all this time, how can I take him away from him?”

She had to agree, genetics or not, it was difficult to see taking a child from an adoptive parent. “But we don’t know that he’s being truthful. What if he is part of the rebellion and he’s only here to steal Jake and use him against Salia?”

“I don’t know...I really just don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Daddy?” asked Jack as he looked up at Wesley. “Is the giant going to eat me?”

Wesley gave the boy a curious look. “What giant? Caspian?”

Jack shook his head. “No, Aria,” Jack told him.

“Who’s Aria?”

“The giant.”

Wesley frowned. It was hard enough to communicate with Jack on a good day. It didn’t look like he was going to get a clearer picture of whom exactly the boy was afraid of.

“No Jack. I won’t the giant eat you,” he said.

Jack climbed into his lap and hugged him. Wesley tried not to think about losing this special child and concentrated on comforting him.

“I’ll mention the name Aria to the captain,” offered Beverly. “Maybe he can ask Caspian about them.”

“Good idea,” added Wesley.

......

Caspian paced back and forth in the conference room. Deanna could tell that he wasn’t aggressive now, only anxious. She and Captain Picard were trying to assess how to proceed with their uninvited guest. Since he was not a citizen of the Federation they would most likely give him a verbal warning and send him back to his home planet. 

“I can understand your actions to a degree,” began Picard, “But we are not the aggressors here. It is imperative that you realize that Salia entrusted her child to the care of Wesley Crusher and consequently the crew of this ship. We are a community and kidnapping is a very serious offence.”

Caspian stopped in his tracks and came to place his palms on the table as he leaned towards Picard. “She had no right to do that. I’m Jack’s father.”

“Unfortunately, it would appear that Wesley is Jack’s father,” explained Deanna. 

“I find that highly improbable,” responded Caspian. “I’m the one who kept him safe. I’m the one who nourished and loved him as an infant. Even if this Wesley was the source of the initial spark of life, it has been my contribution of energy that allowed him to thrive. I’m just as connected as he is, if not even more so.”

Picard and Troi exchanged a look. She knew that this man was telling was the truth, but they weren’t sure if he could trusted after what Salia confided to Wesley about his deceptive nature.

“Salia explained to Wesley that she could never return to you as a trusted co-parent for Jack. She was afraid of you and claimed that you had betrayed her to the uprising against her,” Deanna elaborated.

“Clearly she was afraid and still is,” noted Caspian. “I couldn’t get near her when she returned to Daled IV. I couldn’t find out what happened to our child without risking the wrong people getting wind of his very existence. Eventually, it became clear that Jack was not with her. That’s why I came to find him. I reached out to Anya and she explained where I could find him.”

“You know Anya?” asked Picard warily.

“Only through Salia,” he clarified. “She is the only other member of our species to venture beyond our planet since the great unrest. I knew she could have the answers I needed.”

“Caspian,” Deanna said a heavy heart, “Anya attempted to steal Jack as well. She wanted to use him as a sacrifice to reunite your people.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe that was possible.

“It is possible that she sent you here in a plot to bring Jack home for her own purposes,” added Picard.

“No...no our officials are in peace talks with the outsiders,” Caspian said in disbelief. “There is no need to make a symbolic sacrifice.”

“Aren’t there those in the rebellion still opposed to these talks? Especially since outsiders are involved?” questioned Deanna.

“You think Anya would side with the rebels?” he scoffed. “Anya is a loyalist. She has served the royal family for generations.”

“All due respect, but could Anya not see ending Jack’s existence as purifying the royal line?” noted Picard with importance.

Caspian couldn’t deny the captain’s logic and it was upsetting to say the least. He sat heavily in one of the conference chairs and held his head on his hands. “What have I done?”

“Luckily, you haven’t done anything irreversible yet,” said Picard with confidence. “We were told of another person...Jack mentioned that he was afraid of someone named Aria. Do you know who that is?”

“Aria?” he repeated seemingly worried. “She is Salia’s most trusted advisor. I assure you that she would never hurt Jack.”

“But he must have some reason to be afraid of her?” pressed Deanna.

“I don’t know. I can’t think of one. Poor Jack, I only wanted to take him home.”

Deanna felt the need to put the man at ease. “Don’t feel badly. We recently received word from Salia herself that she wants Jack to return home once the peace talks have been successful.”

Caspian looked at the counsellor then and his sadness was overwhelming. “Dear woman, I don’t know how diplomacy works out here in your realm of exploration and inclusion; but for my people these kinds of intellectual debates can carry on for decades. Jack could be as old as I am before he returns home.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize. I’m so sorry,” she replied empathetically.

It seemed so silly now that they were all so worried about Jack being taken away from Wesley too soon. It made her sad to think the child would be well into adulthood before he would have the chance to see his mother again.

“What is your thinking now, if might ask?” inquired Picard. “Do you feel as strongly about taking Jack with you?”

“No. He should remain here with people who will protect him. I can see how much you all want only what is best for my son. For this I am truly grateful.”

“Thank you, Caspian,” said Deanna with sincerity. “You do seem like a fiercely protective and loving parent.”

“I’m so glad that you can see that,” he told her, sounding like he had another proposition. “If I may...Captain, could you arrange a meeting with Wesley? I would like to speak to him about Jack, but I don’t want him to feel threatened.”

After exchanging another unspoken counsel with Troi, Captain Picard gave the man a nod. “We will see what we can do. In the meantime we can arrange for accommodations for you. Though we will have a security member with you at all times, you understand.”

“Completely. And thank you again for your compassion. I didn’t expect you to be so kind. To be honest...I didn’t know what to expect.”

“Then I’m glad that we could show you that outsiders are not all bad,” remarked Picard.

......


	23. Not Always Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley dismisses Lal (again). Then he has a talk with Caspian and Jack is allowed a visit.

Lal caught up with Wesley in the corridor. He was on his way to meet with Caspian and he was feeling very nervous about the whole affair. He barely acknowledged his girlfriend as she fell into step beside him.

“My father told me that you are going to speak with the man who tried to take Jack,” she said quickly. “Why did you not tell me yourself?”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a little preoccupied,” he said tersely.

“Where is Jack? Why did you not ask me to mind him while you were so preoccupied?”

Wesley stopped and faced her. “Lal, don’t do this right now, I’m begging you.”

“Do what? I only wished to know why you did not come to me for help. I did not mean to deceive you before. I only wanted to give you and Jaxa space to talk.”

Wesley saw through her lie, but pretended that this had nothing to do with her earlier transgression. “Jack is with my mother and Jaxa. He’s safe. I’m sorry I didn’t come to tell you what was happening, but I’m trying to deal with the possibility of losing my kid.”

“Wesley we are partners,” she reminded him. “Jack means a lot to me as well. Besides, I want to be supportive, but you continually forget me and I am begging to wonder if you need me at all.”

“Lal, I just told you that I can’t do this with you right now,” he huffed in frustration.

“Right now; or ever? Because I can see a trend in your behaviour towards me.”

Wesley exhaled sharply and began to walk away again without giving her an answer. 

Lal decided not to follow; his silence spoke volumes. Instead she went back to their shared quarters to wait for him to return. 

As she came closer to her destination she saw someone sitting on the floor outside the door. Bruce Maddox was sitting with his knees drawn up and his head tilted back, resting against the wall. His eyes were closed, but he didn’t appear to be sleeping. The android stood in front of her surprise visitor and knocked his foot.

“You did not stay on the transport,” she stated as Maddox opened his eyes and stared at up her.

“I’m sorry, I had second thoughts,” he confessed as he all but jumped to his feet.

“Why were you sitting on the floor?”

“Because I had to tell you something, but with everything going on I knew you had more important things to do than to see me.”

Lal looked away from him. She thought she did too, but her boyfriend left her out of his plans. She opened the door and invited him in. 

“I have time now,” she said politely. “What was so important that you could not tell me in a message from your transport vessel?”

“I wanted to tell you again how sorry I was for the way I acted. I’ve never known anyone like you before and I’ve never NOT known what to do when someone rejects me,” he babbled. “Usually I move on and I don’t care...but with you...there’s just so much more at stake.”

“I told you I would consider your offer to return to our previous relationship parameters.”

“I know, but after you left I decided that wasn’t enough. Not for me,” he told her, doing his best not to lose his nerve. “I love you, Lal. I know I acted like a selfish ass, but I still think you should come back to Earth with me.”

“How can you say that you love me? We have only kissed a couple of times and we argue more than we get along.”

“Yes, but we argue with passion,” offered Maddox. “Does your Wesley, or is he more frustrated and annoyed with you?”

“Lately it is as though I am only in his way,” she confided sadly. 

Maddox closed the space between them and hugged her with affection. “Lal, I will understand if you don’t feel the same for me as I do for you; but you are too wonderful to settle for a man who only finds you cumbersome. I think you owe it yourself to break up with him for good and be on your own for a time.”

Lal started to cry into his shoulder. She knew he was right. She had been holding onto something that wasn’t really there anymore. “Please stay a little while longer, Bruce. I am not ready to be on my own just yet.”

He nodded and kissed her forehead. It was difficult to see her so sad, but he felt the push was necessary to get her to see her life for what it was becoming. She tilted her head back to look into his dark eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. It was a very familiar gesture; Wesley had done the same several times in the past. 

“Is this what love is like for humans?” she asked softly. “Do they fall in and out like breathing? Replace one person with another just so that they do not have to feel so alone?” 

“I don’t know. I can only speak for myself and I haven’t allowed myself to fall in love in a very long time. My experience has always ended in heartbreak.”

“I suppose you are very much older than I am,” she noted offhandedly.

“I suppose I am,” he affirmed with a grin.

“Do you like being on your own?”

It was a basic enough question. In general, he did. He liked not having to answer to anyone but himself. But for some reason, since the moment she left Earth, he’d never felt more lonely in his whole life.

“Not anymore. Not if it means you aren’t with me,” he confessed.

“Oh,” she said as she gave his answer some serious thought.

She reached up her hand touched his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. It was a similar gesture to his, only his skin wasn’t damp from crying. She just wanted to touch him. Suddenly his face was moving closer to hers and his lips grazed against her own. It was as though he was testing to see if she would reciprocate or push him away. She leaned up to press herself to him. They kissed like they had before, only this time her father wasn’t there to break them out of their passion.

......

Wesley sat down across from Caspian. The man looked tired, exhausted even. 

“Our chief engineer and science officers have built a replicator that can provide you with something to eat if you’d like,” he offered kindly.

Caspian looked surprised by his openness to help him. “Oh, thank you. I suppose this device was built to accommodate Jack’s special nutritional needs?”

“Yeah. We want him to be healthy and happy,” Wesley replied. “Everyone is doing what they can for him.”

“I’m sorry...I saw him with those two women in that fantasy room and thought the worst,” he admitted.

Wesley considered this for a moment before replying. “Deanna Troi is a trusted friend and that was a holodeck...it’s design for safety and enjoyment. No one was going to do anything awful to Jack. I’m sorry you could think that.”

“We are told terrible stories about what has happened to our kind when they trust the wrong outsiders. You can imagine what some people might do with an enslaved species of beings that can do, or be almost anything.”

“Sadly, I can; but nothing like that will happen to Jack while he’s in my care. I promise you. I know all you have is my word and Salia’s trust in me, but I swear I will do everything I can to protect Jack and ensure that he has a good life.”

“Good. I’m glad,” Caspian said rather unconvincingly. 

Wesley fixed the Allasomorph with a contemplative stare. He began to realize that maybe Caspian wasn’t just tired, but that he was heartbroken too.

“You really loved Salia, didn’t you?”

“I still love her,” he confessed. “I can’t understand why she would think I would ever betray her, or our child.”

“Deanna told me that you said Aria is Salia’s top advisor...Jack is afraid of her...so maybe she said something? Maybe she planted the seed of doubt against you. Used you as a scapegoat?”

Caspian met his eye for the first time and smiled sadly. “That might be. I never even thought about it before. Salia was right; you are clever.” 

Wesley didn’t how to feel when he learned that Salia, the first girl he had ever loved, talked about him with her mate—her husband, really. It was a startling realization. This man sitting across from him was Salia’s chosen lover and, until a cruel turn of events, her dearest friend.

“Caspian...maybe my captain can contact Salia and explain what happened. Maybe he can smooth things over so that you can go home to her,” Wesley suggested.

“I don’t know if I can go home and leave Jack here. I feel that this is a safe place, but he needs me.”

“Jack was scared of you.”

“No...he was scared of what was happening. If you let me see him you would see that I’m right.”

Wesley hesitated but had to admit that he would forever be questioning his choices if he didn’t know for certain that they were they right ones from the beginning. So he tapped his badge and requested that Jack be brought to the conference room.

A few minutes later, Jaxa brought the boy in. Jack let go of her hand and started to run over to where both men were standing. Jack looked to Wesley as if asking his permission.

“Go on Jack. You can see Caspian if you want. It’s safe,” he instructed.

Jack jumped into the other man’s arms and both he and the boy were practically glowing—literally—they were so happy to be reunited.

Jaxa came next to Wesley and held his hand to lend him her support.

“You did a good thing, Wes,” she whispered.

“Then why do I feel so awful?” he replied. It was like the day he said goodbye to Salia at sixteen all over again.

“I’m sorry you got so scared Jack,” said Caspian as he bounced the boy in his arms.

“S’okay, Daddy. I’m not scared anymore.”

Jaxa felt Wesley’s grip tighten at hearing Jack call Caspian ‘daddy’. “Why don’t you two visit for a few minutes?” Wesley said through gritted teeth. 

“Are you sure? You trust me?” questioned Caspian skeptically.

“Worf is just outside the door. Besides, I think you’ve earned it.”

“Thank you, Wesley. Truly. You are a good person.”

Wesley barely made it to the hall before he broke down in tears. Jaxa hugged her friend and petted his head as he fell apart in her arms. Worf gave the Bajoran a knowing look, one she didn’t appreciate.

“Shut up,” she mouthed silently back at him. The Klingon smirked and looked away, granting them the illusion of privacy.

When Wesley finally pulled himself together he explained to Worf that Jack was going to stay and visit with Caspian for a while and he should contact him when they were done.

.......


	24. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being an adult means letting go of the people you love.

Somehow in his heart Wesley knew it was over. Jack wasn’t his anymore, if he ever really had been. 

The ensign sighed deeply as he walked into his quarters. It was dark inside, which meant Lal wasn’t waiting for him like he had anticipated. He had really screwed things up. Lal deserved better than how he had treated her earlier. It just bothered him sometimes how underfoot she could be in her eagerness to be helpful. 

He knew it wouldn’t be long before Worf would call him back to collect Jack. So he went into the bedroom to lie down for a few minutes. Only when he switched on the lights he found his bed already occupied.

Lal was lying on her back with Bruce’s arm draped over her naked chest; the blanket entangled around their legs, barely covering any of their anatomy. Bruce was asleep, but Lal’s eyes opened the moment the lights came on. 

Wesley backed out of the room, even after he heard Lal call his name. 

“Wes, wait! Please!” she shouted.

Bruce woke with a start and fumbled onto the floor. Lal threw a blanket over him before running after her boyfriend.

“I don’t believe this,” Wesley muttered barely audible. “If you wanted to end things you could have told me.”

In her haste she forgot to grab something to cover herself. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen her naked dozens of times before, but her modesty subroutines were distracting her with a repeated message demanding that she clothe herself.

“I did not intend to have sex with him. I was emotional and he was here waiting for me to apologize,” she explained in a ramble. “It happened quite naturally, although sudden. I know I should have stopped it, but I was so lost and you had shrugged me off—as you do so frequently—and I am so sick of you pushing me aside.”

“And now that Jack is probably out of the picture you don’t have to try make this work,” he added quietly.

“Wesley, I am sorry if I have hurt you, but you have hurt me too,” she said with honesty. 

She was expecting a blow out. She was bracing herself for an extensive, brutal argument. But Wesley seemed to fold in on himself. He put a hand on each of her bare shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“I’m sorry too. I’ll miss you more than you know,” he said softly. 

She stared up into his sad face for a few moments before nodding. “I will pack my things and be sure to change the bedding before I go.”

“Thanks,” was all he managed to say back to her. Then his badge chirped. Worf was requesting his presence.

He turned to go, but returned and hugged her close. It was a strange thing do considering she was naked and had just been in bed with another man. But if this was goodbye he wanted to hold her one last time. Then he kissed her on the lips and let her go.

Lal watched him leave and felt numb. Seconds laters Bruce was behind her and laying a blanket over her shoulders. Even though she wasn’t cold she relished the comfort of his kind gesture. 

He put his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear, “You can still change your mind.”

She arched her neck and looked up at him, smiling sweetly. “No. My mind is finally done with its indecision. I want you, Bruce. That is if you will have me?”

“I thought you would never ask,” he mused. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly.

......

True to form Lwaxana Troi offered, as an ambassador of course, Caspian and his son a place to live on Batazed. This way he could have political sanctuary—he was practically married to a member of royalty—and raise Jack in a safe environment far away from the world that would threaten them. It also didn’t hurt that Caspian intrigued the woman and the little boy had already stolen her heart. She also secretly wanted to make amends for her role in the kidnapping.

Geordi and Data made sure to go over the adapted replicators with Caspian. They installed the two they had already built into their new home; along with Jack’s special bed and all of the belongings he had accumulated.

Wesley was doing his best to be strong as he said goodbye to Jack. His mother and Geordi had already broken down in tears, sad over the loss of a family member that was never really theirs to keep.

The ensign stood on the Transport Pad and offered his hand to Caspian earning him a raised brow.

“What is that for?” he asked suspiciously.

“Humans shake hands as a sign of friendship and respect,” Wesley explained. “I promise it isn’t anything sexual.”

Caspian chuckled and took his hand, allowing the other man to show him how the custom was done. 

Afterwards, Wesley bent down and hugged his son. It was hard to let him go, but it would seem that Jack had three legitimate parents and Caspian was the best option to care for him. He would have the time and special knowledge to raise him. Plus, Lwaxana promised to find work for him somewhere.

Lal joined them just as they were finishing their farewells. Only she wasn’t there to say goodbye, exactly. She and Bruce Maddox decided to take some shore-leave on Betazed, give themselves a proper vacation to begin their relationship anew. 

Wesley gave her a small nod as he passed her, but Lal caught her former boyfriend’s hand to keep him from going.

“You will be alright? All of us departing at once?” she inquired with genuine concern.

“You know me...Always resilient,” he replied, using her own words to convince her.

Lal frowned. She didn’t believe him for a moment. This wasn’t a final goodbye, although it rather felt like it in a way. “Make sure to confide in Jaxa. And do not push her away,” she instructed with importance.

“Sure,” he said. He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze before letting it go. 

As Maddox walked by Wesley gave the man a hard smile and desperately tried not to picture him naked. “Take care of her.”

“Of course,” said Maddox.

Then it was Data’s turn. He shook Bruce’s hand and gave him warning. “Break my daughter’s heart and I will send my delinquent brother to break yours, literally.”

At first the cyberneticist thought this was a joke. Then he remembered that Data very rarely joked and had almost no sense of humour. 

“I promise to do whatever I can to make her happy,” he stated flatly.

“Father do not be mean,” Lal pleaded. “You know you can trust Bruce.”

“No,” Data rebutted bluntly, “though I can trust you, Lal.”

The android girl hugged her father briefly before hugging Geordi.

“Goodbye Geordi, I will miss you,” she said tearfully. 

“This isn’t a real goodbye, Lal. You’ll be back in a few days,” he stated, confused by how emotional she was getting. “And even when you do leave for Earth you’ll come home to visit. Just because the man you love is married to his work doesn’t mean that you have to be.”

Lal shook her head at him. “That is rather funny. I was going to ask you and Father to visit us, but you are also men married to your work,” she remarked.

“Hey, the Enterprise needs us, you know that,” said Geordi, only half jokingly. Then he hugged her again, unable to stop himself.

......


	25. Alcohol and a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxa drinks and ends up at Wesley’s quarters.

The Enterprise remained in orbit around Betazed for several days. Deanna wanted to show Worf and Alexander her home planet and Beverly wanted to be sure that both Jack and Caspian settled in without any health concerns.

Jaxa passed Ro Lauren as she entered Ten Forward. She decided to make the first move and introduce herself.

“Hi, it’s so silly that we haven’t actually met yet. I’m Ensign Sito Jaxa,” she said politely, holding out her hand.

Laren arched an eyebrow and looked at her hand, but didn’t take it. “Yeah, I know who you are, as I expect you know who I am,” she said frankly. “It’s hard to miss the only other Bajoran officer on board.”

“Right...well...we don’t have to form a club or anything. I just thought it would be good to get acquainted,” said Jaxa.

“Darn and I had my heart set on starting an ‘I survived the occupation’ club,” said Laren sardonically. “I was just waiting for more Bajorans to make us look legit.”

“Okay, well. It was nice meeting you, sort of,” Jaxa added as she started to walk away.

“Hey Sito,” Laren called after her. “If you really want to become friends, drop that drip of a boyfriend. Then maybe we can talk.”

Jaxa pursed her lips and resisted rolling her eyes. She came closer and lowered her voice. “Crusher is not my boyfriend.”

“Uh...yeah he is,” the other woman snarked back. “You two are inseparable and everyone knows that you swooped in right when he broke up with Data’s daughter.”

“I did not swoop,” she noted with offence. “Wes and I were close at the academy, but I didn’t steal him from Lal and we are not together.”

“Then why is he waving you over to the bar and smiling like a doofus?”

“Prophets give me strength,” Jaxa muttered, embarrassed by her friend’s bad timing.

“Sorry, I just can’t respect a woman who doesn’t respect herself; and you can do so much better than that guy. Let me know when you come to your senses.”

Jaxa grumbled all the way over to Wesley. She knew that she shouldn’t care what Ro Laren thought of her life, or her friends. The woman didn’t even know her. But it did rub her the wrong way to hear that people were talking about them behind their backs.

“What’s the matter? Did Ro say something to upset you?” Wesley asked.

“Did you know that people are talking about us?”

“People are always talking about someone, or something on a Starship. Why? What are they saying?”

“That we’re a couple,” she huffed.

“That’s all? So what?” he asked not quite seeing why she would be so worked up about it. Then it hit him. “Oh no...is there someone you like and they might mistakenly think that you’re unavailable?”

“What? No. Actually, quite the opposite. I think maybe you’re right. Let people think we’re together. It’ll make being single much easier.”

“That’s not exactly the reaction I was expecting,” he said trepidation. “Jaxa, I know Nick treated you like shit, but not everyone is so awful. You need to start dating eventually.”

“Maybe I don’t want to? Maybe I’m happy?”

“And maybe if you try to say that again without it sounding like a question I might actually believe you,” he said with a friendly pat on her back.

Guinan approached them and gave them a smile. “What can I get you two this evening?”

“I’ll have a hot chocolate, Guinan.”

“Says the twelve year old girl,” joshed Jaxa. Wesley made a face and stuck his tongue out at her. It was very un-boyfriend-like behaviour. “I’ll have something alcoholic that doesn’t burn too badly going down, but will help me forget today ever happened.”

“Gee, Wes, you gonna let your friend drink alone?” Guinan asked in a playfully manner.

“Yep. Jaxa doesn’t mind. We have a system; I’m her designated shoulder to lean on when she can’t stand up straight anymore.”

“And when do you get a turn? After the week you’ve had you could probably use something stronger than hot cocoa,” noted Guinan.

“I’m good, honestly.” Wesley wanted to cut her off before she said anything about him not having anyone waiting at home for him anymore.

“You sure you don’t want anything, Wes?” prodded Jaxa. “I think you’re pretty safe in Ten Forward.”

“I’m fine,” he said a little harsher than intended. 

“Suit yourself,” said Guinan softly, knowing when to walk away.

“I’m sorry,” said Jaxa in hushed tones. “I know you like to pretend that you’re the eternal optimist, but you lost your girlfriend and your kid all in the same week and I know it’s killing you.”

“That doesn’t mean that alcohol will make it all better.”

“No, but sometimes it helps you to forget for awhile.”

“You know...you say that you’re sorry, but I don’t really believe you.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t get mean and push me away.”

Wesley stood up as Guinan placed their drinks on the bar. “Sorry Guinan,” he said rather coldly, “I changed my mind. I’m not really in the mood anymore.”

Both Jaxa and Guinan watched as Wesley stormed off in a huff. “Looks like that bad mood of yours is catching,” joked Guinan.

Jaxa decided that the bartender wasn’t wrong. “I didn’t mean to upset him. He just gets like this. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“Some people need a nay sayer to get up in their faces and shake them out of their bad habits.”

“No...Wes is hard enough on himself. Besides, that was Lal’s approach and he closed himself off to her to the point that he drove her into someone else’s arms,” explained Jaxa. She took a swig of her drink and coughed when it hit the back of her throat.

“Maybe I got it wrong. Was that too much kick for you to handle?” asked Guinan. 

“No, that’s good stuff. It’s just been awhile since I’ve had hard liquor.” It actually might have been more than she would have liked, but she made sure to drink the whole glass. “I should probably follow him...you know, make sure he isn’t sitting in the dark, sulking.”

“How about one more for the road? Sounds like it could be a long night,” offered Guinan.

“Yeah, sure. Just one more.”

Jaxa had two more, but cut herself off since she didn’t have her friend to help her get back to her quarters. She tried the key code on her cabin several times before the door finally slid open. However, she was a bit surprised to see Wesley standing in her open doorway.

“Why are you in my cabin?”

“I’m not...you’ve been trying to unlock my door for a couple of minutes,” Wesley corrected her. “Are you drunk?”

“No...I meant to come check on you...I guess I just forgot.”

“You forgot? That you were heading to my quarters instead of to yours?”

“Maybe,” she answered with a giggle.

Wesley rolled his eyes and dragged her inside. He helped her to the couch and started to take off her boots.

“Whoa...what are you doing?” she said with alarm as she sat up and swatted at his hands. “Just because people think we’re messing around doesn’t mean that you can undress me.”

“I’m just removing your boots, Jax. Calm down.”

“Sure...Nick started with my boots too.”

“Well, I’m not Nick and if you want to keep your damned boots on I really could care less,” he said without kindness.

Jaxa let her head lull to the side as she watched him walk away for the second time that night. Somehow she lifted herself off of the couch and followed him into the bedroom.

“I don’t get you, Wesley Crusher...you seem all good and nice on the surface, but underneath you’re bitter and hard,” she whined. “You should be like Worf. He’s hard on the outside, but squishy and sweet on the inside.”

“I’m not bitter,” he shot back sharply. “You’re drunk.”

Jaxa snorted at him for his stupid remark. Then she removed each of her boots, almost losing her balance once or twice. He ignored her at first, but then she threw one of them at his back and he turned around to yell at her.

“What the hell!?”

“Fuck you, Wes! I am not your new Lal! I will not be treated like I’m some inconvenient obligation!”

“Is that what you think? You think I pushed her away because she wasn’t convenient? I pushed her away because she didn’t love me anymore. She said that she did, but I could see it! I could feel it! I was HER obligation not the other way around!”

“Fine! Well...you won! She left you! You must be so proud of yourself!?”

“Go to bed, Jax. You’re drunk and I’m tired and you won’t remember most of this tomorrow anyways. You never do.”

“Excuse me? I do so remember the shit that goes down between us. One time I even told you that you deserved what Nick did to you and I couldn’t look you in the eye for a week. I had to pretend that I didn’t remember saying it because I knew that if I admitted it, you might never speak to me again.”

“What? No...I would have forgiven you...I did forgive you,” he said at much more normal volume. “I know that you didn’t mean it. I know you love me.”

“You do? You love me?”

He laughed at her mixup. He did love her, but that wasn’t what he had said. It certainly wasn’t worth trying to correct her. “Yeah, you crazy, fucked up loon; I love you.”

“I love you too, you emotionally backwards asshole,” she replied with affection.

“Good, now that that’s settled will you please come to bed?”

“Are you trying to sleep with me?” she asked with another giggle.

“Only in the literal sense,” he said as he reached out his hand to guide her sit in the bed with him.

“Oh, I guess that’s okay then.”

Once they were settled in bed, a good space apart, Wesley made a confession. “You weren’t wrong. I did push Lal out of my life. I think I was so afraid of losing her that I just made her want to leave. But I don’t feel like I saved her, I just feel like an idiot. I really miss her...so much.”

“Then it’s a darn good thing I stopped you from trying to have sex with me,” muttered Jaxa. “I refuse to be your rebound.”

“I was never trying...” Wesley stopped mid-argument. There was no point in correcting her really. “Oh no? You’ve never thought about it? You and me?” he teased.

“Oh I’ve thought about...like a lot...like an unhealthy amount of a lot,” she confessed, her tongue loosened by alcohol. “But it’s such a bad idea.”

Her friend was sincerely taken aback by her words. Now he felt like an even bigger idiot. But how was he to know? What he did know was that her impromptu confession could be the alcohol talking. A few minutes ago she was offended when he tried to take her boots off of her. 

“So you don’t feel like we’re brother and sister?” he prodded to be sure.

“Well, I have fantasied about doing some fairly dirty things to you,” she drawled. “Things I would never EVER do to one of my brothers.”

Wesley blushed and rolled over so his back was to her. “This was a really bad idea then...us getting into bed together,” he said before sitting up and moving away even further from her.

“Wes...no. Where are you going?” she murmured. She reached out for him but missed, her aim was off and her vision was blurry.

“I’ll take the couch,” he told her as he came around and picked up a spare blanket. Then he stopped beside her and softly kissed the top of her head. She was practically asleep already. He smiled sadly and left the bedroom.

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was just a tease. I wasn’t ready for them to just fall into bed together.


	26. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxa feels foolish when she wakes up the next day. Wesley gets some troubling news about Caspian.

Jaxa woke with a pounding heartache. She needed aspirin, stat. She reluctantly rolled out of bed, walked a couple of feet and slapped her hand on the wall. She did all this without opening her eyes and became confused when she couldn’t locate the replicator panel. 

She groaned and asked the computer to lift the lights to a low setting. That was when it dawned on her that she wasn’t in her one room ensign’s cabin, she was in Wesley’s bedroom...alone.

She shuffled out into the main living area and moaned at the bright lights. She shielded her eyes as she heard her friend lower them to a more tolerable level.

“Good morning, Starshine,” cooed Wesley with a chuckle.

“What’s good about it?” she whined as she continued her pathetic shuffle over the the replicator. She called up some aspirin and orange juice. Then she downed both in seconds.

“You okay?” he asked with levity.

“Do I look okay? Damn, what was that drink Guinan served me?”

Wesley rolled his eyes and continued to read from his PADD. Unlike her he had been up for over an hour and was ready for his day. He thought it would be best to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary transpired between them.

“Hey...why was I in your bed?” she asked as she pointed towards the bedroom.

“Because you showed up drunk and you know I always give you the bed,” he explained, deciding not to embarrass her further by reminding her of the pass she made at him.

“No...no...you always offer the bed and I always turn you down,” she corrected as she rubbed her temples. “We didn’t...I mean you slept on the couch right?”

Wesley tried not to feel offended as she seemed to check herself over for signs of sexual activity. “Yes, Jaxa...I slept on the couch.”

“Sorry,” she added with a grimace, “I didn’t mean to make that sound like worst thing in the universe...it’s just...you know...it would have been weird.”

“Agreed,” he said as he stood. “I have a Bridge shift. Make yourself at home and I’ll see you later.”

“Hey, Wes?” she called, causing him to stop by the door. “Are you going to have to give up these quarters now that you’re...single again?”

“Yeah, probably. If another couple is in need of the space then why would I stay?”

“Right.” 

She sat in the chair he had just been occupying and picked up his PADD. She was about to ask him if he needed it, but he was already gone. She activated the screen and looked at what he was reading. There was a message and an image of Caspian and Jack. The message read ‘Thanks again. Jack loves it here on Betazed’. Jaxa wanted to cry, or scream, or break something. 

She couldn’t understand how Wesley could sit there and tease her after receiving this message. They looked happy, which was strange since they only arrived a little less than seventy-two hours ago. She supposed the pair had had such a hard go in life lately that it was a good sign that they looked happy. But she felt as though Wesley had it almost as hard. 

Betrayed by his best friend who then died before they could make amends; cheated on by his girlfriend; and then the son he only just found out existed was taken from him. And despite all of this he was taking care of her and giving her his bed. She felt like garbage. No worse, like garbage that had been sitting around for weeks, rotting. That was it...she felt like rotten garbage.

......

Wesley was at the operations station at the back of the Bridge. He was finally finding his rhythm, no longer worried about fighting with Lal, or getting off early to spend time with Jack. His mind stuck on Jack then and that image of his smiling face that Caspian had sent him that morning. His hand twitched all of a sudden and he stared at it waiting for it happen again. While he stared expectantly at his hand, someone else put their hand on his shoulder making him jump.

“Sorry, Wes. Didn’t mean to scare you,” said Riker with a smirk. “Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something.”

The ensign nodded slowly before following the first officer into the conference room off of the Bridge. For some reason Deanna was already there waiting for them.

“What is it, sir? Is something wrong?” Wesley asked warily as he looked back and forth between the senior officers.

“Why don’t you sit down for a moment?” suggested Riker.

Wesley sat down next to Deanna, opposite Will, and tried not to freak out. He was thinking they were there to discuss his less than stellar performance. He was dreading that they were about demote him off the Bridge.

“Wesley...I know that it’s only been about three days since Jack left,” began Deanna. “But I had a very disturbing conversation with my mother this morning.”

“Disturbing? How do you mean?”

“She said that she went by to see how Jack was settling in with his father and Caspian was quite unwell. She had her personal physician check him over, using your mother’s medical references for Allasomorphs of course,” she continued. “It seems he isn’t coping very well with being out of his native environment.”

“Wait...you mean to say that Caspian’s health is failing because of Betazed’s atmosphere?” Wesley asked in order to better understand what she was telling him.

“It would seem that way, yes,” she said. “Your mother warned him that this could be a risk. Jack is young and adaptable. Salia was also quite young when she left her home planet and she lived somewhere very similar to Daled IV.”

“Betazed is just too different,” added Will sympathetically. “Caspian was fine for a few days, even a couple of weeks. But he’s been away too long and his body, such as it is, can’t cope. Now he’s faced with the dilemma of returning home where he could be arrested for suspicion of treason, or living in exile on the planetoid where Salia grew up. Or he stays on Betazed and fades away.”

“Poor man. That’s awful. There’s seriously nothing we can do for him?” Wesley wondered.

“Nothing that is known to us, but your mother has gone down to see if she can come up with anything,” noted Deanna.

“Well...he should go back to where Salia grew up. I mean...that way Jack can stay with him. It was lonely for her there but she had reading materials and other educational devices.”

“The Captain is considering sending him back to Daled IV and explaining the confusion of why he left in the first place,” said Riker. “I honestly think that’s his best option.”

“And take Jack with him,” sighed Wesley, disappointed by the possibility. At least if he were on Betazed he could still visit from time to time.

“Or...you could take custody again,” added Deanna with a less than assured expression.

“But Caspian worked so hard, endured so much to be with him,” Wesley pointed out. “I don’t know.”

“I think you should go and speak to Caspian yourself,” suggested Riker. “Some of our crew are still making day visits to the surface so you don’t even need clearance. But maybe let your mother know ahead of your arrival. She’s there with him now,” he added with a mischievous grin.

“Thanks. I know my mom hates surprises especially while she’s working.”

.....


	27. The Overshare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley arrives to offer to help Caspian any way he can.

When Wesley beamed down to the planet surface he arrived outside the country cottage where Jack was living with his father. He knocked on the door and was confused when Lal answered.

“What are you doing here?” he asked with suspicion.

“Beverly asked me to come and be with Jack. She thought a familiar face would be calming for him. The poor boy has had to witness so many confusing and troubling things in his short time away from his mother. Please do not become agitated.”

“I won’t. I’m sorry if I sounded out of sorts,” he apologized. “This is all really weird.”

“Yes, it is,” she said in agreement.

Lal moved aside and led Wesley into a large, airy room. Jack was sitting on the floor drawing with his crayons and, much to his dismay, Bruce was with him. Wesley came to sit next to them, but didn’t want to disturb Jack. He gave Maddox a laboured grin and looked down at the pictures on the floor. They were still hard to distinguish, but he thought maybe there was a cat in there somewhere.

Jack stopped scribbling after a few moments and reached up to him. Wesley welcomed the boy and sat him in his lap, cuddling him close.

“Don’t be scared, Jack,” he whispered softly. “We’re gonna help your daddy.”

“Daddy’s sick,” muttered Jack sadly.

“I know. But my mom is a very good doctor,” he told him.

“Will you be my daddy again if Daddy doesn’t get better?” Jack asked innocently.

Wesley looked up at Lal. Bruce had moved beside her and had his arm lovingly draped around her. He couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy he felt seeing another man holding his ex-girlfriend, but Lal looked almost as sad as Jack and clearly needed comforting. 

This all reminded him of the time they thought that Data had perished in a shuttle explosion. She was a mess for days. Only Geordi believed that they had been tricked and Data was still alive. Turned out Geordi was right; but Lal was had been deeply effected by the idea of losing her father. 

Wesley had lost his father...when he was Jack’s age. He would have loved to have had someone like Picard pick up from where Jack Crusher left off and be his father. It would have made growing up so much easier. Sure he might have turned out a completely different person, but it was hard having only one parent. Little Jack, who was gifted with three, was about to be down to one.

“I would love nothing more, but I promise we will try not to let that happen, okay?”

Jack nodded and held him even tighter. After a few minutes Wesley knew he had to find Caspian. So he handed Jack over to Lal, doing his best not to outright ignore Bruce.

“Geordi set up a chamber for him—like Jack’s bed,” Beverly explained to her son. “But my empirical analysis implies that it could take weeks to see any benefit from it. At the rate of his decline he doesn’t have weeks.”

“What if he can manage an energy transfer, like an organic blood transfusion?” he suggested. “I know Salia deceived me to steal my energy, but it really seemed to perk her right up.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. You two had a special sort of bond. I’m not certain that Caspian would be open to the concept even of he knew how to do such a thing.”

“Well...what if he takes energy from Jack and then Jack replenishes from me?” He knew he was grasping at straws.

“That’s a lot to put on a little boy. I’m not comfortable with that option,” Beverly said quite seriously. “Please talk to him. He wants to stay here and I need him to understand that is no longer an option.”

Wesley entered the bedroom and found Caspian standing by the window, enjoying the sunlight.

“We don’t have this on Daled IV,” said Caspian as his visitor closed the door.

“Yeah, I guess it’s kind of dark. Your atmosphere is so dense.”

The man turned his head to meet his eye. Wesley noted how impossibly worn down he looked and couldn’t understand how he was standing. Except of course that he technically wasn’t, it was an illusion.

The ensign approached slowly and his heart began beating faster, nerves making him suddenly anxious. “My mother, Dr. Crusher, she says you’re dying and you can’t stay here.”

“I know,” Caspian sighed in defeat. “But I’ve never felt more free in my entire existence. I would rather stay and die a free man than give up and live another century a prisoner.”

“What about Jack? How can you say that when your child is sitting in the next room scared that he might lose you again?”

“He will still have you. That was the plan, wasn’t it?”

Wesley felt as though he had been painted into a corner. Of course he wanted Jack, but not like this.

“Salia was able to take energy from me...what if you could take some from me too?”

Caspian stopped basking in the sun and came to stand closer to him. “What are you talking about?”

“Look...Salia told me that during mating she would take your energy and then pass it on to Jack. What if somehow I could pass you energy? Whether through Jack or directly? Maybe having an organic’s bioenergy will help you to adapt to living on a planet so alien to you?”

It was all theoretical without any research or solid facts to back it up, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“You would be willing to share yourself...so intimately with me?” Caspian asked, astounded by his generosity.

“I can try,” he replied honestly. 

Wesley sat on the bed and invited Caspian to join him. The fair haired Allasomorph smiled shyly in a manner reminiscent of Salia and held out his hands, palms up. Wesley mirrored the gestured and lay his hands flat palm to palm. He thought back to anytime he had interacted with the Traveller and how he opened himself up to the unknown. 

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his busy mind while taking slow, even breaths. Slowly, a tingling sensation began to build where his skin was connecting with Caspian. Wesley had a sudden thought that maybe he should have told his mother his plans before proceeding. As much as he wanted to help, he didn’t want to give himself a heart attack either.

Before long, the sensation intensified and began to spread up his arms. Wesley’s breathing began to quicken and hitch despite his best efforts to keep calm. He wasn’t afraid exactly, but something odd was happening to his body. Caspian leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, yearning to create more points of contact between them. 

Wesley was losing himself in the experience and, without thinking, kissed the ailing Allasomorph. Caspian didn’t seem to understand the custom, but he went with it. It all happened in a matter of minutes, but internally Wesley felt like they had been interconnected for hours. A crescendo of sensations fluttered through every neurone in his body and an intense orgasm rushed through him. He blacked out and lost consciousness.

Beverly ran into the room to find Caspian cradling her son’s head in his lap. She had heard Wesley cry out and the thud when hit the floor. She thought that maybe the alien had attacked him, but when she saw her son’s flushed face sporting a foolish grin she understood. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she was no stranger to being seduced by entities of energy.

“Do you think he’s alright?” the doctor whispered as she approached.

“I honestly don’t know,” replied Caspian as he affectionately stroked the young man’s hair.

Beverly frowned slightly as she ran her tricorder over her son. Her expression brightened when she was reassured that he was still within normal limits of energy expenditure.

“I think he’ll be just fine,” she said with a relieved sigh. “What about you? How are you feeling?”

Caspian gave her a lopsided grin. “I feel wonderful. Harmonized,” he said.

“That was very generous of Wes to help you. Reckless and foolish, but kind,” she rambled.

“Is he always so open to helping strangers?” he asked in return.

“I don’t think he sees you as a stranger,” she told him with a warm smile. “I think he sees you as Jack’s father, which by extension makes you like family.”

Wesley’s eyes fluttered open and he became confused when he saw his mother hovering over him. He was still buzzing with the bliss of sharing himself with someone that her presence felt completely offensive.

“Geez, Mom...could you leave please,” he implored.

“Excuse me if I wanted to make sure that you weren’t dead,” she shot back harshly.

“Well, I’m not...so get out,” he demanded rudely.

Caspian chuckled as the doctor made her retreat. 

Wesley sat up and made eye contact again. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderfully refreshed,” he hummed. Wesley could already see the difference in Caspian’s features. His eyes didn’t look so hollow and his complexion was almost glowing. “How are you feeling?”

“So good,” he confessed as his cheeks burned. “That was...that was amazing. I can never thank you enough. I think with the doctor’s plan of treatment and your energy boost I might make it after all.”

“Let’s hope that you’re right.”

.......


	28. If it Quacks like a Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley is acting weird and Jaxa finds out why.

“I heard Wes went down to the surface. I hope everything’s going alright,” said Guinan with a motherly concern.

Jaxa sipped her whiskey and exhaled sharply before answering. “I don’t know what’s going on. He didn’t tell me anything about it. Though I’m sure he will once he gets back.”

Guinan gave her a nod. “I’m glad he has someone to talk to. I couldn’t believe the state of his relationship with Lal. That girl was perfect for him.”

“Nah, I think maybe she’s too perfect,” Jaxa corrected. “I think Wes thought she was too perfect for him too.”

“Well, here he comes. Why don’t you ask him what happened?” said the bartender.

The Bajoran ensign swivelled in her seat and watched as Wesley strode up to the bar, greeted them both and then downed her drink without asking.

“Um, Wes...that was alcoholic,” Jaxa informed him. But he obviously knew. He coughed and swallowed hard as it burned all the way down his throat.

“Sorry. Guinan can you please pour her another,” he said politely, although in an octave higher than normal.

Guinan dipped down and produced a bottle. She gave Wesley a curious look as she filled Jaxa’s glass halfway. Before Jaxa could make a move, her friend picked up the drink and again drank down the contents in one go. Wesley coughed and gasped, taking a little longer to recover this time.

“You want another one?” Guinan asked unsure of who was going to drink the next offering.

“No thanks,” the two ensigns said in unison.

“I thought you swore off drinking,” Jaxa said to Wesley.

“Yeah, well...I thought it over and you’re right. This is my home. I’m safe to drink here,” he explained with the shrug of one shoulder. “Besides after what I just went through I needed a drink. You know what? I was wrong...maybe one more.”

Jaxa put her hand over the lip of the glass. “No thanks, Guinan. He’s cut off,” she said firmly.

Guinan tried not to smile too widely as she watched the pair of friends argue while they made their way out of the lounge.

“What’s wrong with you?” Wesley blurted. He suddenly turned too quickly to get his arm out of her reach and slammed his back against the wall; he looked a little stunned, but otherwise fine.

Jaxa on the other hand was laughing at him. She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked him up and down. “What happened? Did you go to see Lal?”

“What? No!” he said defensively. Although he had seen her anyways. It killed him to remember how comfortable she looked in Maddox’s arms.

They boarded the turbolift and stood in silence for a few moments. She glance up at him and caught muttering soundlessly to himself.

“Wes, what’s going on? The last time I saw you this out of whack it was when you almost failed an exam.”

“Nothing happened,” he said tersely.

“Oh? Then why did you go planet-side? Sightseeing?”

Wesley gave her a rude side-eye and scoffed. “No...”

The lift reached the crew deck and Jaxa continued to follow him back to his quarters. He didn’t seem to care when she continued to follow him inside.

“Wes...come on. What happened?”

“Caspian is sick...okay?”

“Oh, no...that’s awful. He’ll be okay though, right?”

“I think so,” he said as he flopped onto the couch. 

“So...why are you acting so weird? Did you want him to not be okay so you could have Jack back? I mean...if you did I would totally understand. That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“Jaxa, everyone told me that the man was basically gonna die if he didn’t return to an atmosphere that was conducive to his species.”

“But didn’t LaForge build him a chamber?”

“Yeah...”

“So, he’s going to be alright?”

“Now he is...”

“Because...” She decided that two could play at this game.

“Because he was able to get an ener...fish..on,” he muttered incoherently.

“I’m sorry what?” she inquired with a hand to her ear. There was no way he was feeling the alcohol that fast, which meant that he was muttering on purpose.

“I gave him an energy....infu...n.”

“May the Kai give me strength,” she groaned in frustration. “Are you saying energy infusion?”

His face went bright red and he nodded vaguely.

“What’s the big deal? Jack was able to feed off your energy and somehow Salia was too,” she commented as if it was a common occurrence. Then she thought about it some more. “But you have a genetic link to Jack and a special bond with Salia...like a mate...” when it finally clicked in her head she scowled in disgust. “Oh no!”

“It was an innocent donation!” he yelled in his defence. “It didn’t mean anything!”

“Clearly it freaked you out,” she rebutted. “It’s freaking me out!”

“It wasn’t sex!”

“Did it feel like sex?”

“Sort of.”

“Then I think it was sex.”

Wesley’s face was getting redder by the minute and she flopped down beside him, unable to hold herself up under the realization that the guy she liked had basically had a rebound with another guy.

“But this donation of yours means that Caspian will survive, right?” she asked quietly, daring to look up at his humiliated face.

“I think so...” he answered softly.

“So...do you like him now? Are you gonna stay close so that you can make more infusions?” She wanted to show him she was being supportive and taking this seriously—a person’s health was at stake—but she quickly spiralled into a fit of giggles.

“This isn’t funny,” he grumbled.

“Yes it is...what a bizarre throuple you make,” she laughed. “Too bad Salia couldn’t be there with the two of you.” Then she snickered and snorted. 

“Laugh it up, Sito. I’m so happy I amuse you,” he scoffed, hurt by her jibe.

“I mean...seriously,” she said between giggles, “I should have known you would go for another unusual and unique lover before you ever wanted some plain old organic like me.”

He stared down at her then and she stopped laughing under the weight of his gaze. All the humour left her and she wished she had kept her big mouth shut. In fact she prayed to the Prophets that the bulkhead would suddenly open and she would be sucked out into the vacuum of space.

“Like you? As in you’re attracted to me?” The surprise in his voice wasn’t because he hadn’t considered her before, but because he thought there was no way she could possible want to be with him that way. Not after the way she had reacted the night before when he barely touched her boots.

“No...I didn’t mean me-me. It was a figure of speech,” she said, trying to dig herself out of the hole she’d made.

He almost bought the lie. “Oh, so if I decide to pursue a relationship with Caspian, even a long distance one, you’ll be supportive?” He really had no intention of doing anything of the sort but he was curious to see her reaction to the idea.

She knew he was testing her, but for some reason his hypothetical hurt her too much to consider. She fought back the angry tears pricking in her eyes and stood up.

“Do whatever you want. You always do,” she replied flatly.

“Jaxa...wait,” he called as she stomped towards the door. She spun on her heel and came back so that she could wag a finger in his face.

“You know what? I have always let you be yourself. I’ve never once asked you to apologize, or make up for any of the shit that goes down between us. And I never once blamed you for your part in what happened between me and Nick.”

“I thought you said I saved you?” he countered in disbelief.

“Yeah, well it still doesn’t change the fact that you set me up for the fall, does it? And that’s what you couldn’t tell your perfect Lal. How you led the lamb to the slaughter.”

“I didn’t know, Jaxa!” he shouted in his own defence. “You know that I had no idea he was using your trust in me to lure you in and use you like he did!” 

“Sure right. It’s not your fault. Just like it’s not your fault that you only came to check on me after he was done with me,” she rambled darkly.

“I told you, I had no fucking clue!”

“That’s right, you’re just a nice guy who believes there’s good in everyone.”

“Jax, don’t be like that,” he begged, knowing that this fight was different and she wasn’t pulling any punches.

“Enjoy your weird energy lover. I think we need to spend some time apart for a while. Worf thinks we’re too codependent and I think I finally agree with him.”

.....


	29. Respect is a Two-way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal and Maddox break up, for good this time and she finds a new friendship with Caspian.

Maddox sat on a bench reading over the latest communications from his team back at Daystrom. He was doing his best to be present and in the moment with Lal, but he honestly hated nature and this was the third consecutive day that she insisted they come to royal gardens. He wanted to be supportive and indulge her, but he knew that she only kept returning so she could spend time with Jack. 

Deanna Troi continued to bring Alexander daily so that he could have time out of doors and away from the boring grown ups. Caspian was told of his son’s friendship with the Klingon boy and wanted to make his transition to planet living easier. So Lal would nudge and annoy her new boyfriend until he would agree to go for walk on the property. But then she would abandon him to play with the children and it was getting tiresome.

When Maddox finally looked up from his notes the sky was starting to turn rosy at the horizon. He found his android girlfriend chatting with Caspian. The entity was attractive, but slightly effeminate despite his beard and no threat in his eyes. The pair were giggling like school girls as he approached them. The sound made the scientist cringe.

“It’s getting late, Lal. Say goodbye to your little playmates. We have reservations for dinner,” he said rather rudely.

“Oh yes,” said Lal without missing a beat. 

She waved over to Alexander and Deanna and they waved back. Then Jack ran up to her and hugged her. Maddox tried not to lose his temper. He still cared for the little boy, but knew that he could be distracting.

“Lal. We need to go. Now,” he commanded.

“Your father is not very understanding,” said Caspian under his breath.

Lal handed Jack over to him and giggled. “Oh no. Bruce is not my father. He is my lover,” she explained.

Caspian looked from Lal to the tall, stern looking man and back again. “That’s unfortunate. He doesn’t treat you very kindly,” he whispered with concern.

“He does most of the time. He simply likes to be on time for things.” Of course she thought of the night he had kept her waiting and how he barely apologized. “Besides he has allowed me to visit with you and Jack these last few days.”

“Allowed? That doesn’t sound right to me,” Caspian noted as he glared at the other man.

“We’re supposed to be spending time together...alone,” Maddox told him coldly.

“Do you always treat your mates like property?” asked Caspian with rising aggression.

“Maybe I just don’t like the way you are with her,” he snapped back.

“I have done nothing. Lal has been kind and loving with Jack. I appreciate her friendship and devotion to my son, nothing more.”

“Oh no,” Lal muttered. She felt as though Maddox was getting ready to thrown down his metaphorical glove.

“Oh please. You Allasomorphs are so easy with your affections. You best take care and teach your little Jack about boundaries or you’ll have a problem on your hands when he hits puberty.”

“Bruce, stop it!” cried Lal deeply offended by what he was insinuating. 

“Fine. Let’s go,” Maddox said with a snap of his fingers.

Lal looked at the hurt and confused expression on Caspian’s face and she stood firmly in the grass. “No.”

“I’m sorry...No?” Maddox echoed harshly.

“I am not some assistant you can order around.”

“Hmm. Maybe Crusher was right. You are a silly child. Suit yourself. Stay and play with your friends. But know if you do that we’re done. I let you have your way and I expected the same courtesy in return.”

She was fuming. He hadn’t changed one bit. He was only charming and sweet when it suited him and she hated that she fell for his act. “Goodbye, Bruce,” she said with her chin held high.

He stared at her, still in denial that she was really rejecting him. Then he turned and left. By now Deanna had come close enough to catch their tense exchange.

“Are you alright, Lal?” she asked softly.

“Yes, thank you,” she replied. “I will be just fine.”

As if sensing her distress Jack reached for her and Caspian placed the boy back into her arms. She couldn’t quite believe she had just ended things with Bruce, but the warmth and support of her companions meant the world to her.

......

Lal didn’t want to return to her quaint Bed and Breakfast that she had been staying at with Bruce. She knew that she should have gone back to her father on the Enterprise, but when Caspian offered her a room in his cottage she found herself accepting his warm invitation.

“How have you been feeling since Wesley shared his bio-energy with you?” Lal asked casually as they sat in the living room. Jack was already down for the night and she wanted to get to know him better now that they had the chance.

Caspian may have found her inquiry uncomfortable but he answered her nonetheless. “I have been feeling quite well thank you.”

“And there is no chance that he has caused...what was it your people call it? A spark of life?”

The male Allasomorph chuckled at her frank words. “No. I assure you that his kind donation has not resulted in a new life; he only saved mine.”

“Good,” she said with a grin. “That would have been awkward.”

Caspian felt as though she was a good and honest friend. So he couldn’t help but want to know why she had chosen such an awful mate.

“Did Maddox always treat you so badly, or is this a new development? I only ask because when I borrowed his identity it seemed as though he was a respected scientist. Although, I suppose I misjudged your relationship with him. I suppose when I read that he was a cyberneticist and you were an android I jumped to the wrong conclusions.”

“Then you are aware that I am an android?”

“Yes, does that surprise you?”

Lal nodded. “Yes. Your species is so different from most other humanoids I did not even expect that you would understand what an android is; no offence intended.”

“None taken,” he replied with a nod of his own. “I didn’t at first, but I think you are remarkable. To me it seems as though your parents, or creators, made you the same as any species would procreate...with a lot of love and a spark of life.”

Lal liked the way his mind worked. “I believe that you are not wrong,” she conceded. Then she added, “To return to your earlier question; no, Bruce Maddox can be abrasive, but he has been much kinder to me in the past. He does confuse me, though, with the way he runs hot and cold. I would not be surprised if he turns up on your doorstep begging my forgiveness. It is becoming a habit of his.”

“And would you forgive him and take him back?” Caspian found himself wondering.

“No. I think I am done with men and trying to please them,” she said with a frown. “I only hope that Wesley and I can return to being friends. We know each other so well and I would not like to lose him altogether from my life.”

“I feel the same about Salia,” he told her with empathy. “We were promised to each other as children and even though we didn’t meet until we were adults I felt an instant connection to her. No one knows me as well as she does.”

“Perhaps in the future you can be the one to take Jack home to her and then all three of you can be reunited as a family.”

“Perhaps,” he echoed softly. He wanted to hold out hope that such a thing could be possible. “I am pleased that you decided to stay. I am grateful to Mrs. Troi for all of her help, but I do find it lonely living in isolation.”

“Yes. Children are wonderful, but their companionship is not the same as that we experience with other adults.”

“No it isn’t,” he said in agreement.

“May I ask another personal question?”

Caspian looked hesitant, but then smiled. “Of course, Lal.”

“It is about your appearance. You see my father, Data, gave me the freedom to choose my physical appearance and I was curious if you chose yours?”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” he answered. “I was snooping through the personnel files for someone to impersonate when I came across Maddox’s scheduled departure. However, Anya had told me about Mr. Worf and her respect for him as a warrior. So I chose to be tall and have a beard like him,” he explained with a stroke of his whiskered face. “I suppose I chose to look human because humans outnumbered any other species on the ship. Plus I knew that Wesley was human and Jack would consequently be attempting to look like him.”

“But you do not look like Wesley,” she noted thoughtfully. “You resemble a combination of Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher.”

It was true he did have blue eyes and strawberry blond hair and his voice was kind but strong like Riker’s.

“Some of it is mimicry and some of it is intuitive. Didn’t you decide on your physical attributes because they just ‘felt’ right for you?”

Lal knew exactly what he meant. Even though she had asked for others’ input, her final decision was made by choosing what intuitively felt like who she was, or whom she aspired to be. 

“Yes, Caspian...that is just how it was. It is fascinating to discuss this with you. It would seem we have much in common.”

“It seems we do,” he said with another kind smile.

......


	30. Being Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lal returns for a visit and has a heart to heart with Jaxa.

On the morning that the Enterprise was due to leave orbit of Betazed, Lal beamed back up to the ship with Jack for a visit. Maddox had returned the day before and holed himself up in his guest quarters. Of course Deanna knew the reason why and made sure to tell her friends. 

After visiting with Geordi and Sonya in Engineering, Lal took Jack to see his grandmother and then went to find Jaxa. The young Bajoran officer was checking over the photon torpedoes in the armoury. 

“Do you ever worry that one might explode while you are doing your maintenance sweep?” Lal asked as she came to stand beside the ensign.

“Never. If a torpedo could go off while I was simply scanning it then it wouldn’t be very safe, or very smart to have them on the ship,” Jaxa remarked.

“I suppose that is true,” said the android. 

“I see that you’re back already. Did you have a nice little getaway?”

“Yes, thank you,” Lal beamed. 

“Really? I heard a rumour that you and Bruce Maddox broke up,” Jaxa said with some reservation.

“We did. He snapped his fingers at me, so I refused to go with him to dinner and anywhere else for that matter.”

Jaxa grinned. She was glad to hear the young android had some self-respect after all. “I wish I could say I was sorry, but I’m not.”

“Neither am I. Bruce could be quite affectionate and physically attentive when we were not in a working environment, however he became quite impatient when we participated in casual affairs that held no interest for him.”

Jaxa tried not to let on how much it creeped her out to hear about Maddox being a good boyfriend. At least after this she probably wouldn’t have to anymore. “Well...maybe some time being single will be good for you.”

“Actually...I am beginning to find myself drawn towards someone new; someone unexpected,” she confessed nervously. “I have actually come to tell my father that I plan to remain on Betazed for a longer duration.”

“Oh? You’ve fallen for a Betazoid? Doesn’t he find it challenging that he can’t read your thoughts or feeling?”

“He is not Betazoid. He is...Caspian.”

Jaxa stopped her work and turned her full attention on Lal. “What? When did that happen?”

“Recently. He was present when Maddox treated me unkindly and he offered his home as a place to stay while I got my bearings. I did not wish to intrude, but I so enjoyed having more time with Jack. I suppose one thing led to another and we came to realize that we shared a mutual attraction.”

“A mutual attraction?”

“We are still working out the specifics of our relationship, but I believe that it is going well. He is very vulnerable and has been betrayed by the person he trusted most dear. So we are taking things slow; though we have a surprising chemistry together. I dare say even more so than that which I had with Wes—.”

“Lal, please stop!” Jaxa interrupted with great urgency. “I really don’t want to hear about your sexual experiences.”

“I thought that was what girlfriends did?” she countered with obvious disappointment. “I thought they told one another about their romantic encounters and offered each other advice?”

“Want my advice? Don’t go blabbing about having sex with Caspian,” Jaxa told her flatly. “It might get back to your dad...or worse, to Wesley.”

Lal considered this as good advice. “I see your point,” she hummed. “Though Caspian and I are lovers in a traditional sense, we have not yet ‘made love’. As I said before, we are taking our time.” 

Jaxa was glad to hear they were being smart about things, but she did have to wonder how an android and a being of energy would consummate their relationship. Not that she was going to ask. That would be weird.

“Well, as long as you’re both happy and being careful,” Jaxa told her.

“We are,” Lal confirmed. Then she couldn’t help from asking the obvious. “How is Wesley doing?”

“Search me. We had a blow out a couple of days ago and haven’t spoken since.” She decided it would be best not to mention that the fight was about what went on between Lal’s ex and her current beau.

“I asked him not to push you away,” Lal commented with dismay.

“I think it was mutual. Sometimes I forget how damned immature he can be.”

“Immature?” Lal repeated, unsure of what she meant.

“All I mean is that that boy doesn’t actually know what the hell he wants. He just does things in the moment sometimes...things he shouldn’t.”

“Did he attempt to make love to you?”

Jaxa shook her head. “No.”

“Did you want him to and he would not?”

“Lal, how can you ask me that so calmly?”

“Wesley is no longer my lover. I do wish him to find happiness and I believe that you are a close enough companion to know how to facilitate his happiness.”

“That’s all very sweet of you—weird to be sure, but also sweet. I just don’t think we’re well suited to each other. We know things...deep personal things that make it too difficult to be anything more intimate than friends.”

Lal played with her hands, almost in a nervous fashion. “This is to do with Cadet Locarno.” It wasn’t a question.

“Some of it, yes,” Jaxa concurred. “I think seeing where Wes spent his teen years has help to explain why he was so naive. Especially having someone like you as his girlfriend.”

“Wesley is not naive,” countered Lal. “He is optimistic and kind, but he has endured some fairly disheartening things since becoming an acting ensign at fifteen. Things that even a full officer would find difficult to deal with.”

“Then why is he so oblivious to fact that his actions have consequences? He gives of himself to almost anyone who asks and doesn’t consider how it could affect him, or the people around him.”

“Ah, you know about Caspian,” Lal said thoughtfully. “That was a bit of a rash decision on his part.”

“Caspian? Wait YOU know about Wes and Caspian?” Jaxa questioned skeptically.

Lal nodded and gave her strange look. “Yes, I was there,” she explained. When Jaxa looked appalled she continued. “In the next room...not with them directly. I was minding Jack, you understand. Dr. Crusher was quite displeased, but also somehow relieved about it.”

“That’s weird. This is all really weird,” the ensign huffed. She couldn’t grasp the sheer number of people who already knew about her friend’s bold yet intimate act.

“Perhaps that is what you should do,” Lal told her.

“Excuse me?” Jaxa was lost again.

“Perhaps you should simply take the initiative and kiss Wesley,” advised the android.

“I already told you that we aren’t meant to be together that way. I’m sorry if you feel obligated to set your ex up with a new lover, but I’m telling you it’s not me.”

Lal had that same look of disappointment. “I do not understand why you are so resistant to the idea. He loves you already.”

Jaxa was not as sure as her. “As his friend.”

“Of course,” she conceded. Although she didn’t believe saying such a thing repetitively made it any more true.

“Hey, Lal...are you sure that Caspian is sincere?”

“He is completely sincere,” she replied without a shred of doubt. “Even though I am an android there is some form of bond between us. He can no more lie to me than hide his true form.”

“That must be nice. Falling in love with someone so open and connected to you. No games or misunderstandings.”

“It is ideal. I never am good at understanding the love games people play,” Lal affirmed.

“Be careful, though,” Jaxa warned her, “many people believed that you were ideal for Wes, including Wesley himself.”

“I promise to be careful. More careful than I was with Bruce to be sure.”

......

Lal encountered Maddox in the corridor. He must have been leaving her father’s company. 

“Hello, Dr. Maddox,” she said curtly.

“Hello, Lal,” he replied. “On your way to see Data?”

“Yes. I plan to remain on Betazed.”

Maddox fixed her with a curious glare. “What in the universe for?”

“I have decided to stay and help with Jack’s care,” she told him bluntly. She decided to leave out the part about finding a mutual affection with Caspian. It was none of his business.

“Why am I not surprised,” scoffed the scientist. Then he added, “I am disappointed, however. To think that Data put in all that brilliant effort to make you and all you’ve done so far is run around after men and now you want to play nursemaid to some alien child.”

“I suppose all that talk about how special and wonderful you found Jack was all manipulative bullshit to seduce me,” she ranted coldly. Maddox blinked in stunned silence at her profanity. “It does not matter now. I hope you never procreate, by means of children or successful android construction. You are a terrible person and would make a horrible parent.”

Maddox was feeling raw now and wanted to jab at her in return. “But the sex was undeniably amazing. Good luck finding that again.”

“No, Bruce. It was only alright,” she said, correcting his overinflated assumptions. “You are as selfish a lover as your are a man. You were loud, obnoxious, greedy—.”

“That’s enough!” he yelled in order to cut her off. He also rudely put a hand in your face to stop her from continuing. His face was so deep scarlet that it was almost purple. He stormed off before he could give her any further fodder to mock him with.

Lal couldn’t help but snicker behind his back. What an idiot she had been for falling for his charms. She supposed the Earth saying was true about kissing frogs before finding your prince. Not that Wesley had been a frog, but Bruce was most certainly proving himself a toad.

......


	31. Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxa finally stops fighting herself and tells Wesley how she feels.

Sito Jaxa couldn’t stop thinking about her conversation with Lal. For as long as she had known Wesley Crusher he had always been attached to his android girlfriend. Now he wasn’t and now that she knew that Lal was the one infatuated with Caspian and not him. So she had reason to be mad at her friend any longer. She had to face the fact that Wesley had no other intentions towards the Allasomorph and she had overreacted like a jealous jerk. Great.

Jaxa was waiting for the next turbolift to take her to Ten Forward. Guinan insisted on having a little get-together for Lal before they left orbit. The young woman entered the lift without bothering to acknowledge her fellow passenger. A moment after she requested her destination the lift stopped abruptly by command of the other person. It was Lt. Worf.

“I have already sent my updated maintenance reports on the torpedos and external phaser banks, sir,” she told him. She assumed he believed he was catching her skipping out early on her duties.

“That is not why I stopped our progress,” Worf informed her. “Your work is always above par and I have no doubt that you completed all expected tasks before ending your shift.”

She gave him a perplexed look, but then it dawned on her. “Oh no...not you too,” she muttered. He gave her uncharacteristically happy grin. “All due respect, sir, but hell no.”

“Then you are a fool. Our lives are never ordinary and our exploration takes us on often unusual paths. It would be good for you to have a partner who understands this.”

“Yeah, well...I’m young, I just graduated and there must be someone else on this grand adventure of life better for me than Wesley.”

“Fine,” he said with resignation, “if you honestly and whole-heartedly believe that statement I will not pester you any further.”

“Deanna Troi put you up to this didn’t she?”

“Perhaps...though you know I agree with her.”

Jaxa let out a long steadying breath. “Okay I get it.”

“I have only one last thing to say.”

“Hit me,” she grumbled knowing by now that he was going to say it anyways.

“I believe you are only resistant because you are afraid that things will change too drastically. However, it has been my experience with Deanna that things will remain relatively the same, only you will get to love without holding back. Because you do that now. You want to love him, but you hold back.”

“Now are you done?”

“Yes. Now I am done,” he said with another grin. Then he commanded the lift to resume its course.

When they entered the lounge a few minutes later, Jaxa was instantly aware of Wesley’s presence. He was sitting alone by one of the observation windows staring out into the void instead of chatting with his friends and family who were all gathered around Lal and Jack.

She took another steadying breath and walked over to him. 

“You look like shit,” she said bluntly as she stood blocking his view.

“I wish I could say the same about you, but you always look beautiful,” he muttered in response to her jibe. She wasn’t expecting the compliment and she instantly felt terrible.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized sincerely.

“It’s fine. I’m sure I do look like shit,” he countered in a self deprecating manner.

“No, Wes. I’m sorry I picked a fight with you. I’m sorry I can’t just admit how I feel...maybe you’ve been a bad influence on me.”

“So now it’s my fault you pushed me away?” he questioned, hurt by what she was insinuating.

“Prophets give me the wisdom to not beat the living shit out of you right now,” she growled with frustration.

“You probably shouldn’t. It would be rude; this is a party,” he joked, breaking the tension just a little.

“You would deserve it though,” she remarked causing them both to laugh.

Then to both their amazement, she bent down so that her face was level with his and she kissed him full on the mouth without any warning. He startled at first and then relaxed into the kiss. He pulled back after a moment or two to look her in the eye.

“People can see us you know,” he warned.

“So what? You found Lal in you bed with Bruce...naked. I think you can kiss me in public,” she reasoned.

Wesley shuttered at the memory and then pulled the petit blonde down to sit in his lap. “Never mention that man’s name again,” he whispered. 

“Never. Got it,” she whispered back like it was now a game. 

This time he kissed her first and it was little more needy than before.

“This doesn’t feel too incestuous for you?” she asked when they parted for air.

“You tell me,” he replied with a smirk. “I never had any actual siblings and I dated the only other girl that I spent so much of my time with.”

“Ah...right. So I should have known you wanted to have sex with me then? Stupid me,” she teased.

“No...I want you to know that was never what I wanted. I never wanted to just have sex with you, Jaxa. But I could never give you what you needed, what you deserved...”

“And now?” she pressed, afraid that he was changing his mind already.

“Now I want to sneak away with you and spend the next several hours making up with you,” he said with undertones of heat and desire.

That was all she needed to hear from him. She stood up and took his hand. Together they discreetly started towards the door without bothering to say goodbye.

Jaxa hesitated before they were completely out of the lounge. “Did Lal tell you that she’s staying with Jack and Caspian?” she asked as they both looked over the android girl and his son.

“Yeah and I think I’m actually relieved. They look so happy together. I just hope that she’s staying for the right reasons.”

“I think she is. Just like I know that you would stay to be with Jack too if you could,” she added lovingly.

“You know me so well,” he hummed.

Lal noticed the pair of friends as they left hand in hand. She smiled sadly to herself and looked down at Jack’s little happy face. There would always be a part of her that firmly believed that it should have been her sneaking away with him. After all, that was how their entanglement began...she followed him home after he snuck out of a wedding reception. 

Now it was Jaxa’s turn she supposed. And thanks to one very unique little boy they would always be involved in each other’s lives. She could only hope that Caspian lived up to all her expectations and she wouldn’t lose him to Salia one day.

But that was how love was...now she understood. It should never be about the selfish need to fill a void someone or something left within you. It was about taking a chance and offering to share yourself selflessly with another person. It was up to them to do the same. 

.....  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story could go on forever, but I feel like I have tied it back into the first story ‘Life of a Teenaged Android’ when Lal was wide eyed and wanting to find a partner. I didn’t expect this to become a story about Wesley and Jaxa falling n love but there you go. Let me know of your thoughts. What you liked, what you hated...anything at all.  
> Cheers!


End file.
